Une Lumière dans l'Obscurité
by memepotter952504
Summary: Alors qu'il sombre dans les ténèbres, après avoir subi tant de malheurs et de souffrances, après avoir vu et causé la mort, une personne tend la main à Harry et lui demande de le pardonner son aveuglement et de continuer à vivre. Ce que cette personne ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'Harry n'est pas qu'un simple sorcier ... En HIATUS pour REECRITURE !
1. A la découverte de l'enfant

**Une lumière dans l'obscurité.**

Alors qu'il sombre dans les ténèbres, après avoir subi tant de malheurs et de souffrances, après avoir vu et causé la mort, une personne tend la main à Harry et lui demande de le pardonner son aveuglement et de continuer à vivre.

* * *

Soyez gentil, il s'agit de ma première fanfiction. Les personnages de J.K Rowling et de Tito Kubo restent leur propriété. Cela dit il y aura au fur et à mesure de l'histoire un monde et des personnages qui sont purement mes créations que je vous ferai découvrir.

Bonne lecture et donnez moi vos impressions XD

* * *

Discussion

**pensée personnelle**

 **Discussion par la pensée**

* * *

 **A la découverte de l'enfant.**

Il y avait énormément de sang et son couteau à potions tout ensanglanté sur les draps d'émeraude. Il était allongé là, dans son lit, pâle comme la mort, les bras entaillés dans le sens de la longueur. Il respirait faiblement.

Il se précipita sur lui, baguette en avant et prononça la formule, tel une litanie. _Vulnera sanentur, Vulnera sanentur,_ jusqu'à que ses plaies soient totalement refermées. Il lui administra également une potion de régénération sanguine en l'envoyant directement dans son estomac grâce à un sort. Pourquoi avait-il été jusque-là ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu son malaise ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il parlé à personne ? Pourquoi …

**STOP ! Severus Tobias Snape ! Calme-toi, tu n'auras aucune réponse avant un moment, l'enfant est trop affaibli et sûrement trop bouleversé pour que tu puisses en avoir une satisfaisante avant quelques jours.** Le Maître des Potions nettoya les draps verts et argent d'un coup de baguette et changea le jeune Potter d'un autre. Ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose de plus et n'ayant pas de cours avant la rentrée, il conjura un fauteuil juste à coté du lit et veilla sur le fils de son ennemi d'enfance.

Il avait été surpris quand le préfet de Serpentard est arrivé en courant dans son bureau sans même frappé, il hurlait, paniqué, l'enjoignant à le suivre. Qu'il y avait un problème dans le dortoir des troisièmes années. Il s'était dirigé directement vers la cheminée et donna un peu de poudre de cheminette au préfet avant d'aller directement dans la salle commune de ses serpents. Il le conduit directement à la chambre de Potter.

Severus Snape remarqua que le préfet était toujours là, devant la porte qu'il avait, merci Salazar, refermée. Mieux valait que personne ne voit le jeune Potter dans cet état. Il remercia le préfet de sa rapidité d'esprit et l'envoya se coucher avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve et lui demanda de se présenter à son bureau le lendemain pour plus d'explication.

La chambre de Potter était, à sa grande surprise, parfaitement rangée. Il y avait sur sa droite un mur recouvert de dessins. Il ignorait qu'il savait dessiner et il était doué. Le Maître des Potions découvrit une nouvelle facette du garçon. C'était un artiste. Parmi les dessins, il y avait des portraits, des paysages et quelques créatures. Il avait même refait le blason de Poudlard. Il y avait un homme en armure à califourchon sur le dos d'un dragon brun. Un autre dessin représentait un enfant auprès d'un autre dragon, cette fois-ci, vert émeraude. Un autre encore représentait Poudlard avec le lac et la Forêt Interdite. Un autre la chouette du gamin. Il y en avait tellement et c'était magnifique à regarder.

De l'autre coté du lit, il y avait sa commode et sa malle. Tout y était rangé au carré, avec minutie. Cet enfant était apparemment un maniaque du rangement. De l'autre coté de la porte de sa chambre, il y avait une bibliothèque qui faisait le coin de sa chambre jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Tiens étrange, il n'avait jamais remarqué ce type de bibliothèque nulle part dans aucune autre chambre de serpentard. Le Maître des Potions s'en approcha et fit courir son regard sur les ouvrages. A sa grande surprise, il sut lire quelques titres mais la plupart était dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Mais il put de nouveau déceler le coté ordonné de son serpent.

**NON ! Ce n'est pas un de mes serpents ! C'est un griffon, comme son père ! Un garçon arrogant et fier, se délectant de sa célébrité !** Il se tourna de nouveau vers Potter et en le voyant pâle, respirant faiblement, ses convictions faiblirent. James Potter ne se serait jamais suicidé. Alors pourquoi son fils qui lui ressemble sous tous les aspects a-t-il fait cela ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la bibliothèque et en observa la facture, glissant son doigt sur la matière inconnue. Elle était lisse et douce, de couleur mate, on aurait dit de la pierre. Quant au décor, il était sobre, quelques volutes sur le sommet et la base du meuble. Sur une des planches, il y avait un violon et son archet ainsi que quelques feuilles de partition vierges. Il savait aussi jouer du violon. **Comme sa mère ...**pensa-t-il. Décidément, Potter était virtuose. Snape découvrit encore une nouvelle facette du garçon. Mais aucun indice sur ce qui avait pu le mener à aller jusque-là. Il ne trouverait peut-être rien.

Juste à coté de la bibliothèque, il y avait la porte menant à la salle de bain dont il n'avait absolument rien à dire, équivalente à celle dont il se souvenait avoir eue quand il était lui-même élève. Blanche avec les sanitaires vert bouteille et la tuyauterie se rapprochant de la couleur argent. Un miroir d'une propreté impeccable et l'ordre apparemment caractéristique de Potter.

En retournant dans la chambre, Snape se dirigea vers le bureau placé entre les deux fenêtres avec vue sur les profondeurs du lac. Là, aussi l'organisation de Potter était au rendez-vous dans un mélange de vert et de noir. Il y avait une corbeille à courrier remplie de feuilles et de rouleaux de parchemin vierges et quelques papeteries moldues. Un organisateur de bureau avec plusieurs crayons et gommes, un pot d'encre et quelques plumes. Quelques ouvrages dont un sur les potions en lien avec le devoir qu'il avait donné pour la rentrée ainsi qu'un début du travail déjà accompli bien en vue, à gauche du bureau.

Le centre de la table tranchait avec le reste de la chambre. Il y avait un livre à la reliure sombre de travers, une plume avec de l'encre séchée qui avait, semble-t-il, laissé quelques taches d'encre sur le bois. Il y avait aussi une chaîne argentée magnifiquement ouvragée qui était négligemment laissée sur le journal et la table dans un désordre complet. Le professeur la ramassa et ressentit une certaine chaleur émanant de cette dernière. Un objet magique donc. Mais cette chaleur étant bienveillante, il sut qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la tentative de suicide de Potter. Il connaissait bien la magie noire de part son passé mangemort et cette chaîne n'en était certainement pas empreinte. Tous les éléments de cette chaîne étaient différents, et pourtant s'accordaient dans une parfaite harmonie.

 _«_ **Merci** _. »_

Snape se tendit. Il avait entendu une voix de femme.

« Qui est là ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il secoua la tête, pensant l'avoir imaginée. Après tout, c'était aussi l'enfant de Lily, il avait peut-être imaginé sa voix le remerciant d'avoir sauvé son fils. Mais il n'en était pas sûr. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Il l'aurait reconnue. Aucune importance pour le moment. Potter était en vie. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Il ramassa le livre sur le bureau et une enveloppe s'en échappa. Il la ramassa et s'installa avec le livre et l'enveloppe auprès du garçon pour garder un œil sur lui. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de baisser les yeux sur sa trouvaille. Il décacheta la lettre qui n'était adressée à personne et commença sa lecture.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre mais je sens que j'en ai besoin, comme j'ai besoin de donner mon journal._

 _Hélas, Je suis seul, repoussé de toute part depuis si longtemps que j'ignore à qui l'envoyer. Alors vous, cher inconnu, qui lisez ces lignes, je vous laisse le soin de choisir à ma place._

 _Le Choixpeau avait hésité. Pour lui, j'avais ma place dans chacune des quatre maisons mais plus particulièrement à Gryffondor et à Serpentard. Mais comme la malchance n'a jamais cessé de me suivre, de me coller à la peau, j'ai choisi Serpentard, ce qui a fini de me détruire._

 _Pourquoi Serpentard ? De ce que j'avais entendu, on en disait du mal, une maison de mages noirs en devenir. Je voulais prouver le contraire, que le fait d'être un Serpentard ne voulait pas dire être mauvais. Mais j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas que le jugement des autres maisons. Il y avait aussi les Serpentards eux-mêmes._

 _Le Professeur McGonagall avait dit que, durant nos études, notre maison serait comme une seconde famille. Il semblerait que pour les monstres tel que moi, la famille est luxe qui ne nous est pas autorisé. Je ne suis désiré nulle part, détesté de tous._

 _Que faire ? A part partir … Je ne sais pas. La vie n'est plus qu'une succession de malheurs et de souffrances. Rejoindre mes parents ? Cela fait des semaines que j'y songe maintenant. Mais j'espère toujours une main tendue, prête à m'aider. Mais puisque vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que cette main n'est jamais apparue._

 _Oui, je veux rejoindre mes parents. Je pense sincèrement qu'ils m'ont aimé ou, en tous cas, on me l'a affirmé une fois. Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose, c'est que je ne le suis pas ici._

 _S'il y a eu des personnes qui ont voulu être avec moi, je les remercie du fond du cœur et leur demande de me pardonner._

 _Harry James Potter._

* * *

Snape referma la lettre et regarda le garçon d'un œil nouveau. Il avait le choix, il savait où il pouvait aller et a choisi de lui-même Serpentard. Il voulait changer la vision des choses. Voila pourquoi il avait fait ça, il se sentait seul et abandonné. Mais comment ? Il a encore de la famille. Ne l'aime-t-elle pas ? Quelles sont ces douleurs et ces souffrances ?

Une simple lettre avait répondu à sa question sur le sombre livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Son journal. Mais elle en avait fait naître tellement d'autres que Snape sut qu'il n'en dormirait pas de la nuit.


	2. Le Journal du Griffon

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Il introduit déjà le monde que j'ai créé ainsi que de nombreux personnages mais cela reste la lecture d'un journal, et comme tout journal, il a ses coins d'ombre …

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Le Journal du Griffon**

Snape ouvrit le journal et fit tourner rapidement les pages pour en avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il y avait de nombreux croquis et dessins autour desquels évoluait une écriture fine et penchée. Potter était bien loin de ce qu'imaginait le vieux Serpentard. Il referma le livre et l'observa, caressa la couverture sombre de ses doigts fins. Il porta ensuite son regard sur le garçon. Qu'avait-il bien pu vivre ? Au vu de la situation et de ce qui était écrit dans la lettre, Snape ouvrit le journal et en commença la lecture.

* * *

 _Printemps – 9 Clairsemailles 4E 784_

 _Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas exactement quel âge j'ai, cela dit, je sais que cela fait plus de vingt ans que je suis aux ordres du Seigneur Ecarlate. Plus de vingt ans que je me bats et que je fais couler le sang, pillant des villages et massacrant des gens. Mais malgré tout ce temps, mon corps, lui, a toujours l'apparence d'un enfant de 7 ans. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de tout cela à qui que ce soit mais j'ai besoin de m'exprimer, d'alléger mon cœur et mon âme. Je pense qu'écrire ce journal pourrait m'aider et aller de l'avant._

 _Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment d'où je viens. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est un panneau sur lequel était inscrit « Privet Drive » ainsi que le visage de mon oncle, de ma tante et de mon cousin. Mais durant tout ce temps, jamais au cours de mes missions, je n'ai pu revoir ce panneau ni ma famille. Je ne les ai jamais revus. Je ne pense pas que je les reverrai un jour._

 _D'avant mon conditionnement, je me souviens avoir été accueilli par des Hommes et des Elfes vivants au plus profond de la Forêt de Jade en compagnie de Dragons. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Ibrithil, un homme attentionné et calme. Lui et Roathan, son dragon, m'ont découvert dans un chariot rempli d'esclaves. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je me suis retrouvé là. De ce chariot d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune mémoire. Le plus vieux souvenir de lui et de Roathan étant celui où je me tenais devant Ibrithil, sur la selle, juste en dessous d'une couche de nuage avec, entre mes mains, une pierre verte polie sur laquelle couraient de nombreuses nervures et veines dans différentes nuances de vert et de turquoise._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai appris, après avoir eu la frousse de ma vie suite à l'explosion de celle-ci, qu'il s'agissait d'un œuf. Un œuf de dragon. Ibrithil était présent et il me prit directement sous son aile et m'aida avec Nethierra, ma dragonne. J'appris la langue draconique rapidement, d'après lui j'avais un talent particulier et il décida de m'apprendre également l'Ancien Elfique, la langue de vérité où il s'avéra que je n'étais pas aussi bon, du moins à l'époque. J'appris également à manier l'épée et à tirer à l'arc, à manipuler la magie qui m'était accordée par le lien avec Nethierra. Je suis resté à suivre son enseignement pendant quelques années, sans vieillir, ce qui fut étonnant pour les habitants de la Forêt de Jade._

 _Et c'est là que ça a commencé. J'étais en balade avec Ibrithil, Roathan et Nethierra. On s'était arrêté au bord d'un étang pour passer la nuit. Il m'a réveillé brutalement en me demandant de fuir avec Neth. Qu'il les retiendrait le plus longtemps possible. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait à ce moment-là mais entendant son inquiétude, je lui ai obéis et suis parti sur le dos de Nethierra. C'est là que je les ai vus. Un groupe armé jusqu'aux dents, torche dans une main et une épée ou une lance dans l'autre. Ils s'avançaient sur notre campement. Ibrithil s'est battu vaillamment et le feu de Roathan en avait brûlé un grand nombre. Ce ne fut hélas pas suffisant pour les arrêter. Et c'est quand j'ai entendu le cri d'agonie de Roathan que j'ai compris. Ni lui, ni Ibrithil ne reviendraient. Ils étaient tombés pour me permettre de fuir et de rejoindre le couvert des arbres._

 _De retour à ce que je considérais comme ma maison, les Elfes m'avaient demandé où ils étaient et je leur ai expliqué la situation du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ignore pourquoi, encore aujourd'hui, mais je sais qu'ils ne m'ont pas cru. Pour eux, je suis le responsable de leur mort. C'est à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas été là, ils seraient encore en vie. Je n'ai pas compris et je ne comprends toujours pas leur réaction, encore moins maintenant que j'ai ce recul. J'avais un peu près 9 ans, dans un corps de 7 ans et ils auraient voulu que j'agisse comme un adulte, que je me battes à ses cotés._

 _Ils m'ont jugé, ils ont brisé le lien qui m'unissait à Nethierra et m'ont chassé de leur Forêt en m'interdisant d'y revenir. J'ai erré quelques temps, quelques jours ou quelques semaines, avant de me faire attraper lors d'un raid. Et j'ai été emmené dans les contrées désolées par delà la montagne solitaire où se situait Roktheclt la cité du Seigneur Ecarlate._

 _J'ai été enfermé dans un cachot froid et humide et j'ai été torturé. Je me suis réveillé sur une table. J'y étais attaché. Un homme me faisait face, il avait un regard mauvais, sadique, machiavélique, un sourire laissant apparaître des dents pointues – c'est un vampire. Il me fixait et me souriait. « Tu es parfait, je n'aurais jamais espéré que tu survives. » Cela m'avait fait froid dans le dos. Que m'avait-il fait ? Il me parla longuement de lui – c'était le Seigneur Ecarlate lui-même –, de ses recherches pour créer des hybrides qu'il appelle Chimères, de ses désirs de conquêtes, … Il m'avait proposé de l'aider dans ses objectifs. J'avais d'abord refusé mais il a fait apparaître une surface miroitante où il m'avait montré Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia et Dudley. Il m'a menacé de les tuer devant moi avant de m'exécuter si je refusais. Pour ma famille, pour leur survie, j'ai été contraint d'accepter. Et il a scellé cet accord par la magie. Tant que ma famille ne court aucun danger dont le Seigneur Ecarlate en serait la cause, je devrais lui obéir et accomplir toutes les missions qu'il viendrait à me donner._

 _Et c'est ainsi que depuis un peu près vingt ans maintenant, je traque, je tue, j'espionne, je pille, je massacre, j'entraîne de nouvelles recrues pour lui. J'avais commencé au bas de l'échelle comme simple petit écuyer. Mais mes compétences et mes nouvelles habiletés m'ont permis de vite monter les échelons._

 _Je possédais toujours les compétences et pouvoirs que j'avais acquis lors de mon séjour dans la Forêt de Jade et j'ai perfectionné mes connaissances de l'Ancien Elfique, et j'ai accumulé de nombreux savoirs au fil de mes recherches. Mais de ce qu'il m'a fait, si maintenant j'en suis habitué, bien qu'encore un peu dégoûté par certains aspects, je me suis finalement accepté. J'ai appris que la torture que j'avais subie a été menée jusqu'à ma mort ou presque, ce qui leur a permis d'intégrer dans mes gênes des branches d'ADN étrangers et ainsi me causer une mutation. Je ne comprends toujours rien à la génétique et le Seigneur Ecarlate ainsi que la Reine Rouge, son épouse, font tout pour que je reste dans le flou à ce sujet._

 _Je suis un hybride de niveau 5, le seul qui ait survécu jusqu'à présent à un tel niveau d'hybridation. Cela dit j'ignore encore beaucoup de mon état. J'espère un jour pouvoir entrer dans un de ces laboratoires pour prendre mon dossier et ainsi comprendre ce qu'il m'a fait. Je sais juste que j'ai des gênes vampiriques qui me permettent de cicatriser rapidement sans marquer, sauf en cas de poison ou de magie. Malheureusement qui dit vampire, dit besoin de sang et bien que je n'en ai pas autant besoin qu'un vrai vampire, il reste malgré tout nécessaire._

 _J'ai également Hone Hona, mon Zanpakuto que j'ai découvert lors d'un raid, il y a 10 ans. Elle s'est manifestée lors d'un combat où j'ai bien failli y laisser ma peau. Elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille, m'a dit quoi faire et j'ai pu sauver mes compagnons d'une mort certaine. Ce qui m'a permis de monter en grade et de découvrir mon nouveau pouvoir. J'ai pu apprendre à maîtriser son pouvoir - le chant, les vibrations et l'harmonie - au travers d'entraînements acharnés et de méditations. J'ai même appris à la faire se matérialiser à mes cotés. Que j'aime passer du temps à ses cotés, à parler de tout et de rien. Ah et que j'aime l'entendre chanter. Il m'arrive souvent de l'accompagner au violon, souhaitant que ces moments ne s'arrêtent jamais._

 _Malheureusement chaque pouvoir détient sa part d'ombre. Et si Hone Hona est ma lumière, Henri est mon obscurité, mes ténèbres intérieures. Henry est la part de Hollow qui est moi. J'ai découvert que le Seigneur Ecarlate avait réussi – Les Vénérables seuls savent comment – à capturer des Hollow qu'il emploie dans ses expériences. Et il semblerait que je sois le fruit de l'une d'entre elles. J'ai eu du mal à maîtriser Henry, mais il semblerait qu'il aime la musique et il ne veut pas mourir alors il a été obligé d'accepter la cohabitation avec moi en échange de ses pouvoirs._

 _J'ai continué à m'entraîner le corps et l'esprit, à développer mes compétences ainsi que mon énergie vitale, sans laquelle je ne pourrais maîtriser tout ce pouvoir qui est à présent le mien. J'ai continué mes missions, et j'ai pu grimper les échelons malgré mon apparence._

 _Aujourd'hui, je suis un adulte emprisonné dans le corps d'un enfant, ou du moins c'est mon impression. Le Seigneur Ecarlate a accept_ _é_ _de me donner une explication au fait que je sois le seul hybride à ne pas vieillir. Car Carl, un semi-vampire également, a atteint sa taille adulte avant d'arrêter de vieillir. Moi je n'ai pas pris un centimètre en vingt ans ! Il semblerait que je provienne d'un autre monde où la temporalité y est différente et que mon corps y est toujours d'une certaine manière connecté. Ce serait le monde où je suis né, le monde où vit ma famille, le monde où je devrais être._

 _Et ce monde a une temporalité telle qu'une heure passée dans leur espace-temps est équivaut à un mois dans celui dans lequel je vis depuis plus de vingt ans. Donc, si mes calculs sont exacts, malgré les quelques inconnues, cela ferait un peu plus de 10 jours que j'ai disparu là-bas._

 _10 jours durant lesquels j'ai vécu 20 longues années avec pour seul but : accepter de faire tout et n'importe quoi pourvu que ma famille survive. D'eux, ils ne me restent plus qu'un vague souvenir et des croquis que j'ai pu faire d'eux sur base de ces derniers._

 _Aujourd'hui, je suis Sir Harry l'Enfant Renégat et je viens de revenir d'un raid avec une jeune fille dans les bras. Elle était gravement blessée. Et le Seigneur Ecarlate avait besoin de nouveaux sujets d'expérimentation. Il l'a embarquée. Maintenant, elle est là, à mes cotés, allongée dans mon lit, dans mes quartiers de Roktheclt. C'est dorénavant une hybride elle aussi. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle, mais Il me l'a confiée. Elle sera à partir de maintenant mon écuyère et je vais devoir la former à devenir un digne soldat de Son armée. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas du la laisser mourir là-bas, l'achever. Car dorénavant, il est trop tard. Elle est jeune. Elle a 6-7 ans. 8 grand maximum. Et elle est promise à un destin aussi sombre et sanglant que le mien._

* * *

Snape observa un moment les croquis de ces quelques pages. L'un était une représentation des relatifs de Potter, un autre un dragon, quant au dernier, il s'agissait d'une femme, habillée à ce qui ressemblait à une tenue traditionnelle chinoise avec une sorte de chaîne entre les mains. La même chaîne que celle qu'il avait trouvée plus tôt sur le bureau. Elle avait les cheveux détachés d'un noir de jais et un regard d'une profonde gentillesse. Snape retrouva la même femme parmi les dessins sur le mur de la chambre. Elle devait vraiment compter pour Potter.

Il referma le journal et passa une main sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Était-ce une blague ? Non certainement pas. Pas dans un moment pareil. Et puis c'est pas le genre de chose que l'on note dans un journal sans le préciser …. Snape se releva et s'approcha du garçon, toujours aussi pale. Il respirait un peu plus profondément mais s'était encore très faible pour le Serpentard. Il remarqua alors deux légers renflements au niveau des lèvres de Potter. Il les souleva et remarqua alors deux canines un peu trop longues pour être celle d'un être humain.

**Alors ce n'était pas une blague ! Il est vraiment un vampire ! Enfin semi-vampire selon le journal … Il va falloir lui préparer une potion de sang afin de l'aider à se remettre. Et il faut prévenir Dumbledore de la situation ! Et tous les membres du corps professoral aussi ! C'est bien trop important pour rester dans l'ignorance !**

Il regarda l'heure, un peu près 5h du matin. Severus Snape lança un sort pour être averti si le jeune Potter se réveille, il verrouilla la porte par un sort élaboré et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour retourner dans ses quartiers. Il envoya un patronus à Dumbledore pour exiger un entretien d'urgence afin de parler des dernières nouvelles et des mesures qu'il faudrait prendre.

* * *

Voilà la fin du second chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à me donner vos impressions.

Bonne année 2019

Memepotter952504


	3. Les mesures a prendre

**Les mesures à prendre**

Snape se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du directeur, tenant toujours entre ses mains la lettre et le journal de Potter. Arrivé en face de son supérieur, il remarqua que ce dernier était toujours dans sa robe de nuit. Il l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Parfait !

« Severus. Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour m'envoyer un patronus de si bon matin ? »

« Cela concerne Potter, Albus. »

Le regard de Dumbledore s'emplit d'une lueur d'inquiétude. Cela faisait quelques temps que lui et le vieux Serpentard avaient remarqué que le Survivant n'allait pas très bien. En fait, il l'avait remarqué depuis l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, quelques mois plus tôt, alors que le jeune garçon était revenu en compagnie de la fille d'Arthur Weasley. Il avait pu déceler avec une légère touche de légilimencie, sans pour autant aller en profondeur dans son esprit, qu'Harry se sentait désespérément seul. Et il avait balayé toutes les marques de remerciements et d'honneurs pour ses actions d'un soupir las et d'un regard sans vie.

« Dites-moi tout, Severus. »

Snape lui raconta comment il l'avait découvert, le rassura quant à sa survie et lui montra la lettre. Dumbledore la lut rapidement avant de poser son regard étincelant de cette lueur d'inquiétude sur le Journal que Snape tenait toujours entre les mains.

« Est-ce son journal ? »

« Oui. »

« L'avez-vous lu ? »

« Que la première entrée jusqu'à présent. Albus, il va falloir mettre le corps professoral au courant de la situation. Peut-être pas sur son acte de cette nuit mais au moins sur un autre point qui pourrait peut-être poser un problème si nous ne faisons pas attention. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Dumbledore, intrigué, tendant la main vers le journal.

« Potter est un semi-vampire, Albus ! Et non, je ne vous donnerai pas son journal » ajouta-t-il en le cachant dans les plis de sa robe. « En tout cas pas tout de suite. Potter faisant partie de ma maison, je me dois de comprendre et de l'aider. Pour cela, il faut que je le lise jusqu'au bout ! »

« Faites comme vous le sentez, Severus. Je vous fais confiance. Mais je veux que Harry soit surveillé de près. Je ne peux pas laisser un vampire … »

« Semi-vampire » précisa Snape.

« ... un semi-vampire circuler dans le château sans surveillance. Il pourrait blesser les autres élèves. Je me charge du corps professoral. »

« Je pense, Albus, que le surveiller serait une bonne chose. Mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez. De ce que j'ai déjà pu lire et, surtout, comprendre, Potter serait un semi-vampire depuis bien avant son entrée à Poudlard et il n'a jamais attaqué personne. Personne n'a jamais ….»

Dumbledore voulut interrompre son collègue mais Snape ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Non, Albus, écoutez-moi ! Oui, il faut surveiller le garçon mais pour lui-même, pour sa sécurité et sa santé. Il n'est pas que semi-vampire. Il se dit hybride et parle de choses dont je ne comprends absolument rien ou semblent tellement invraisemblables que je ne peux me prononcer sans avoir au préalable et fini de lire ce journal et discuté avec Potter lui-même. Ce qui, je pense, ne va pas être une partie de plaisir … » termina-t-il dans un murmure sur cette dernière phrase, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'au mage qui lui faisait face.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Snape interrompit ce silence le premier. Il prit congé pour rejoindre son bureau pour commencer la potion de sang pour le Survivant, dans les deux sens du terme cette fois, afin qu'il ne soit pas trop agressif au réveil. En espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas avant qu'il ne la finisse.

Il était occupé de feuilleter les pages suivantes du Journal lorsque le préfet de sa maison arriva. Il y avait des représentations d'armes de toutes sortes, sobres comme au décor recherché, des portraits et des paysages. Il eut la réponse quant à l'identité de la jeune fille en tenue chinoise, c'était Hone Hona, le Zanpakuto de Potter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Zanpakuto ? En quoi consiste son pouvoir ? Selon ce qu'il avait lu, c'était lié à la musique et l'harmonie des sons. Un paysage frappa plus particulièrement le Maitre des Potions. Il s'agissait de collines qui devaient probablement avoir servi de champ de bataille au vu des innombrables armes fichées dans le sol ainsi que toutes les enseignes dont le drapeau se mouvait sous l'effet du vent. Il y avait aussi une immense carcasse au fond, au coté de ce qui semblait être un étang. Hélas, il ne put identifier quel type de créature elle aurait pu être de son vivant. Et au milieu de ce champ de bataille se tenait cette fille, Hone Hona, tenant un sabre à la main, le long de son corps svelte, et semblant s'avancer vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux tristes.

Snape referma le Journal et écouta attentivement son préfet. Potter avait encore eu des problèmes avec quelques-uns de ses serpents car il y avait eu du remue-ménage dans la salle commune. Mais aucun fautif n'avait été pris sur le fait après le hurlement de Potter. Le préfet faisait le tour des chambres pour s'assurer de la présence de tout le monde dans leurs dortoirs respectifs lorsqu'il avait découvert le jeune garçon ainsi, pâle sur le lit. Et il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait directement couru jusqu'à son bureau.

Il le remercia et le laissa aller dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Quant au sien, il fit appel à un elfe de maison pour lui apporter quelques toasts et un café bien corsé qu'il avala rapidement avant de retourner à son chaudron. Il revint au chevet du griffon que quelques heures plus tard pour lui administrer deux flacons de la potion qu'il venait de finir et fut heureux de voir quelques couleurs revenir sur son visage. Cela dit, il restait encore fort pale.

Snape se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et observa Son fils, celui de sa Lily, avant de reporter son regard sur le journal. Avec un soupir, il reprit sa lecture.


	4. Cara

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant.**

 **Comme j'écris malgré tout un journal et qu'il est daté, je vais vous en donner une meilleure compréhension. Je me suis basée bien sûr sur notre calendrier, avec les mêmes restrictions, sauf le détail des années bissextiles. Le nom des mois sont inventés et appartiennent bien à mon petit monde XD**

 **En somme : Souffretempête (janvier), Calblanc (février), Perceneiges (mars) Clairsemailles (avril), Fraisbourgeons (mai), Caniculum (juin), Clairfoudroille (juillet), Eclaircies (août), Nubelines (septembre), Foliarubres (octobre), Mortesalem (Novembre), Givrevent (décembre).**

 **Si vous avez des questions, je suis disposée à y répondre, sauf si la réponse est prévue dans la suite bien sûr XD**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture les amis.**

* * *

 **Cara**

 _Hiver – 27 Givrevent 4E786_

 _C'est le début de la saison froide et mon écuyère et moi avons été conviés à une réception au Château Carmin, le point culminant de Roktheclt et demeure du Seigneur Ecarlate._

 _Mon écuyère. Cara de son prénom. Quand elle s'est réveillée, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle n'avait aucune bribe de son passé. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai réussi à tirer d'elle après avoir pris une semaine à tenter de la contrôler. Le gène vampirique a eu un effet agressif sur elle et elle attaquait tout et n'importe quoi : humains, orcs et autres créatures humanoïdes, animaux, esclaves et hauts dignitaires sans distinction. Etrangement, seuls les Chimères VA semblaient être épargnées. Cela dit, elle n'a jamais obéi qu'à moi et à moi seul. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre. Reiko, mon homologue lupin a parlé de relation d'Alpha à Béta ou quelque chose d'analogue chez les vampires. Peut-être. J'avoue ne pas en être convaincu._

 _Donc, ignorante de son passé, elle fut nommée Cara Clairsemailles. Après l'horreur et la tension des premières semaines à la surveiller, elle s'est assagie, ressentant moins les gens autour d'elle comme une menace, m'a-t-elle raconté, et aussi une douleur moins vive dans la gorge. Les soucis de la fougue incontrôlée de tout nouveau vampire. Je n'y avais pas été préparé. Apparemment, pour une obscure raison, j'ai été le seul à ne pas avoir ce manque de contrôle de soi. J'ai été « parfait et prêt à l'emploi » directement, enfin moyennant entraînement._

 _Son entraînement a été mitigé : tant elle était vive mentalement parlant, ouverte d'esprit, un pur génie, pas encore fin stratège – mais elle pourrait certainement le devenir avec l'expérience – tant son entraînement au combat a été éprouvant. Heureusement, elle avait la force et l'agilité de notre nature commune mais elle était d'une douceur et d'une grandeur d'âme que je n'avais plus vu depuis longtemps. Si Hone Hona est ma lumière intérieure, Cara, elle, est devenue mon petit rayon de soleil. Elle est toujours souriante et a les yeux qui pétillent rien qu'à regarder le monde qui l'entoure. Seuls les horreurs du sang ternissent la lueur dans son regard. Cela m'a été d'autant plus flagrant quand elle a commencé à hurler._

 _Voilà un autre de ses dons d'hybride : elle est une messagère de la mort. Elle la pressent. Nous l'avons découvert il y a six mois. J'ai été obligé de la neutraliser tellement elle hurlait elle avait même tué quelqu'un en lui explosant la cervelle de son cri. Flippant ! Rien que d'y penser encore aujourd'hui, j'en ai des sueurs froides. Alors qu'elle était en arrière, inconsciente, j'ai lancé l'assaut sur la ville de Gangduîn, à la demande du Seigneur Ecarlate. Cela a été mon premier échec en tant que lieutenant. J'ai toutefois pu prendre la ville mais au prix de lourdes pertes. Après des expériences similaires, j'ai appris à faire confiance à ses hurlements ou ses crises d'angoisses et nous avons pu éviter des catastrophes. Cela dit, son don est encore brut et nous cherchons encore le moyen de le rendre sûr, si tant est qu'il soit possible de prédire le futur. Il est toujours changeant. Je doute que même les Vénérables savent exactement ce que nous réserve l'avenir._

 _Un coursier est venu nous apporter l'invitation alors que nous étions dans la Forêt de Sycomore, à quelques jours de cheval de la cité. Nous y étions depuis quelques semaines déjà. Je tentais d'apprendre à Cara comment rentrer en communion avec la nature, après tout cela pourrait peut-être l'aider pour son don et puis c'est toujours utile d'avoir une affinité avec l'environnement, cela peut s'avérer crucial lors d'un combat. S'il y a bien une chose que je dois admettre de ces Elfes que je déteste tant, c'est ce point-là. Je déteste admettre qu'ils peuvent avoir raison. Mais bon. Au moins je sais qu'ils n'ont pas raison sur tout._

 _Nous voilà au château Carmin pour la réception. Cara est partie se préparer. Je la sais nerveuse : elle n'a encore jamais été dans les soirées mondaines jusqu'à présent. Si je peux éviter d'y aller, je le fais autant que possible. Malgré ma renommée et ma place enviable de lieutenant, avec mon apparence enfantine, les hauts dignitaires me prennent difficilement au sérieux. Je peux les comprendre, même après tout ce temps. Enfin, de ce que je sais, ce soir se prendront des décisions importantes et il semblerait que le Seigneur Ecarlate aurait besoin de mes conseils. Personnellement, j'en doute fort mais je préférerais me garder de lui désobéir. Au moins cette fois-ci, je ne serais pas seul à cette soirée. Et malgré près de 25 ans de luttes et de combats qui m'ont fait mûrir, qui sait, je vais peut-être m'amuser avec Cara. Retomber un peu en enfance ne me ferait probablement pas de tort. Enfin tant que cela ne se remarque pas trop. Mieux vaut préserver l'étiquette autant que possible. Mais au vu des 9 ans de Cara, un peu de prise de liberté ne serait pas de refus._

* * *

 _Hiver – 28 Givrevent 4E786_

 _Pour une fois, j'ai pris plaisir à aller dans une de ces réceptions. Cara était stressée, elle avait peur de me faire honte avec son manque de manière. Elle ne me croyait pas quand je la disais avoir un certain raffinement ainsi qu'un certain charme pour son âge. Elle était terrorisée._

 _Mais qu'elle était belle, mon écuyère, qui pour cette soirée d'hiver a été ma première cavalière. Elle portait une robe noire à la fois simple et élégante, mettant en valeur son corps enfantin et faisait ressortir sa peau pâle malgré toutes ses journées passées dehors au soleil. Le rouge était réservé à la Reine, épouse de Mon Seigneur, mais il était autorisé d'en porter quelques touches et nuances dans une moindre mesure. Et on retrouvait quelques nuances de vermeil et d'argent dans la broderie présente autour de son col et à ses poignets, rehaussant ainsi le gris perçant de ses yeux. Sa chevelure dorée tombait en cascade sur ses reins et quelques tresses la parsemaient de-ci de-là. J'étais ravi d'accompagner cette délicieuse créature qui ne se savait pas ravissante. Je demanderai à Hone Hona un coup de main pour faire apparaître le souvenir dans monde intérieur et ainsi faire notre portrait._

 _Nous avons fait quelques valses, étant la danse la plus simple que nous pouvions sans trop de mal reproduire, nous, simples néophytes. Nous avons aussi passé un peu de temps auprès du Seigneur Ecarlate, un peu retrait, ne nous avançant pour intervenir que si nous y étions conviés. Et pourtant cela m'aurait plus de remettre certains de ces dignitaires à sa place. Toujours plus d'argent, plus de raids, plus d'esclaves, plus d'hommes, …_

 _« Toujours plus ! » comme maître mot et nous comme chien allant chercher ce que le maître demande !_

 _Je commence à en avoir assez, ceci n'est pas une vie ! Mais hélas, je n'ai guère le choix. Nous avons fini la soirée en dansant encore un peu avant d'aller discuter sous la voûte étoilée, assis confortablement autour d'un feu. Et nous avons discuté longtemps, de tout et de rien, anecdote sur anecdote avant de retourner à nos quartiers aux premières lueurs du jour._

 _Cara est partie dormir et j'irai faire de même après ces quelques lignes mais autant que je note cette information ici car son évocation même a fait se tendre le Seigneur Ecarlate comme jamais auparavant. Il y aurait une prophétie concernant un Seigneur Vampire fils de Vénérable. Je n'ai pas pu en entendre davantage mais il va falloir que je fasse des recherches. Si quelque chose peut être suffisamment important pour Le faire réagir ainsi, alors peut-être que je pourrais trouver le moyen de me débarrasser de son joug, d'emmener Cara et, qui sait, peut-être rentrer chez moi._

* * *

**Une prophétie ! Encore ?! Décidément, ce gamin y est abonné !** Snape observa le jeune Potter. Dans ses draps d'émeraude, le jeune garçon n'avait plus cette pâleur cadavérique et il en fut rassuré. Il respirait aussi de nouveau normalement. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder à se réveiller. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Dans le journal, il y avait de nouveau à la suite de nombreux croquis. A la vue d'un en particulier, le Maître des Potions, au milieu du dortoir de ses serpents endormis, s'autorisa un sourire que personne ne verrait. Il vit la représentation d'un couple d'enfants. La jeune fille, par sa longue robe noir et à sa chevelure d'or ne pouvait être que Cara. Potter avait raison. Elle était ravissante et avait un sourire éclatant. Elle se tenait au bras d'un garçon – **Potter probablement** – en tenue d'apparat. Egalement vêtu de noir, avec quelques touches de vermeil sur les avant-bras, le garçon portait ses cheveux en arrière, rassemblés dans une tresse attachée par une lanière de cuir. Son regard vert se dirigeait au loin et avait également un beau sourire, bien que plus discret que celui de sa cavalière.

Quel beau couple, ils formaient. Lily serait fière de son fils.

Mais n'empêche …. Snape ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à cette prophétie. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne le concernait en aucun cas. C'était déjà suffisant avec celle à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ca combiné avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu …. Rien que d'essayer d'imaginer la situation, il en eut froid dans le dos.


	5. Les recherches

**Les recherches**

 **Voilà. La session de janvier est terminée. Je vais pouvoir m'attarder un peu plus sur cette histoire.**

* * *

Sur les pages suivantes du Journal de Potter, Snape trouva quelques informations probablement géographiques au vu des appellations accompagnées de croquis de bâtiments en ruines, de fresques avec des inscriptions qui ressemblent certaines à des runes, d'autres à du grec et d'autres encore à des hiéroglyphes mais sans aucune information autour. Il n'y comprenait rien mais cela semblait, selon certaines fresques, être en lien avec des divinités. Il y avait bien une cinquantaine de pages ainsi avant que le Maitre des Potions ne trouve une nouvelle entrée dans le Journal.

* * *

 _Printemps – 17 Fraisbourgeons 4E 802_

 _Le Seigneur Ecarlate est venu lors de l'un de nos entraînements et a jugé Cara prête à pouvoir mener des missions par elle-même, dévouée à sa cause et fidèle en ses idéaux. La connaissant, je doute fort sur les deux derniers points mais je n'ai pas osé lui dire le contraire, étant moi-même contre ses idéaux mais contraint à lui obéir, quoi que j'en pense. De plus, je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait des doutes à mon sujet, surtout maintenant que je suis si prêt du but._

 _Dans ma quête de trouver ce qui avait pu mettre Mon Seigneur dans un tel état de tension à la réception, il y a une quinzaine d'années, j'ai suivi des rumeurs et de vieilles légendes. Pour les garder secrètes, mes recherches étaient difficiles à mener. S'Il était dans un tel état, c'est qu'Il ne veut pas qu'on se mêle de cela. Il doit cacher quelque chose. Et je découvrirai quoi ! Hélas, je suis obligé de me cacher tout en continuant mes devoirs de lieutenant. Et aussi le cacher aux yeux de Cara. Enfin maintenant, s'Il décide de l'adouber, je serai un peu plus libre dans cette entreprise._

 _Mais s'Il l'adoube et que je trouve le moyen de partir, je ne pourrais probablement pas l'emmener avec moi. Je l'aime beaucoup Cara. Elle est devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. Mais comment lui dire ? Elle a 25 ans maintenant. Et moi l'Éternel enfant de 7 ans. Elle n'acceptera jamais une relation avec moi. Du moins pas tant que je reste un enfant. Enfin dans l'immédiat, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment._

 _Mes recherches m'ont mené dans des coins reculés à la fois dans le désert, dans les contrées de glace et dans les plaines de l'Ouest. Toujours dans de vieilles bâtisses abandonnées aux murs recouverts de fresques et d'inscriptions inconnues. J'étais incapable de les lire. De comment ils étaient agencés, des autels, des personnages représentés sur les fresques, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il s'agit de vieux temples aux Vénérables inconnus. A défaut de pouvoir les lire, je les ai recopiées le plus fidèlement que j'ai pu, dans l'espérance de trouver leur signification plus tard._

 _Le Seigneur Ecarlate m'a également demandé de le rejoindre après la cérémonie d'adoubement. Je me demande ce qu'il compte me demander encore. J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'a rien découvert de mes recherches. Auquel cas, je ne paie pas cher de ma peau …._

* * *

 _Eté – 05 Caniculum 4E 802_

 _La cérémonie d'adoubement a été somptueuse. De nombreuses amphores ont été vidées, des anecdotes racontées, des rires échangés, … La fête a duré de nombreux jours, avec l'organisation de jeux d'adresses, des joutes et quelques danses. Un banquet chaque soir chaque fois plus délicieux et plus exotique que le précédent. Comme à chaque adoubement._

 _Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment accroché à mes écuyers mais Cara a été tellement différente des autres, tellement vivante, tellement … Je ne trouve pas les mots pour définir cela. Je l'aime. Mon rayon de soleil. Ma Cara, douce Cara. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois connecté à une temporalité différente de la tienne ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sois toujours un enfant ? Un adulte enfermé dans le corps d'un enfant. Cara, j'aimerais tellement te dévoiler mes sentiments. Et voilà que tu es partie loin de moi. Je n'entendrai plus ton rire chaque jour, ton rire si cristallin et doux à mon oreille. Je ne verrai plus aussi souvent ton sourire creusant deux magnifiques fossettes sur tes joues, le vent soulever tes boucles d'or, tes yeux gris pétillants face au monde, … Tu vas me manquer, Cara._

 _Lors de mon entretien avec le Seigneur Ecarlate, il m'a fait comprendre que je ne prendrai pas de nouvel écuyer cette fois. Cela nuirait à ma prochaine mission. Veiller sur l'éducation et la sécurité de ma charge pourrait m'amener à faire des erreurs, manque de discrétion, … Encore une mission d'espionnage, voire d'assassinat. Super ! Il m'envoie chez l'un de ses vieux ennemis, à Glazrock, officiellement en tant qu'ambassadeur, mais officieusement dans le but de rassembler suffisamment d'informations afin de le faire tomber et faire nommer un nouveau monarque adhérant à ses idéaux._

 _Au moins je pourrai faire mes recherches sans crainte des regards. Peut-être que les bibliothèques de Ses ennemis sont plus étoffées sur certains sujets qui sont tabous dans son Empire … Tout ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est que cette mission durera quelques années au minimum. Ma solitude sera un bien lourd fardeau après cette quinzaine d'années en compagnie de Cara._

 _Hone Hona et Henry me réconfortent un peu. Heureusement que je les aie. La seule compagnie qui ne me quittera jamais. Enfin j'espère. Je ne supporterai pas d'être totalement seul à nouveau. Je pensais être guéri de ce sentiment d'abandon que m'a laissé le vide de Nethierra mais avec l'adoubement de Cara et mon départ en mission, je me sens comme de retour 40 ans en arrière dans la Forêt de Jade._

* * *

 _Été – 13 Clairfoudroille 4E 803_

 _Ah … Glazrock. Quelle ville magnifique et accueillante ! Il y fait bon vivre chaque jour que les Vénérables font. La place de marché est toujours grouillante, la misère n'est pas vraiment présente, les saltimbanques et les troubadours sont bien accueillis et apportent la joie dans les rues de la cité. Cela change tellement de Roktheclt, où l'on voit la misère dans les bas-fonds et la joie n'est présente que dans les hauts quartiers mais de manière très codifiée et aristocratique. Quelqu'un n'en connaissant pas les usages ne pourrait pas reconnaître la joie qui y circule. Glazrock est chaude et pleine de vie là où Roktheclt est froide et réservée. Quelle différence entre ces deux capitales … ! Encore plus quand on sait que Glazrock est située dans un vallon entre deux glaciers. Comment une ville dans un environnement aussi froid peut-elle dégager autant de chaleur ? Mystère …_

 _Le roi de Glazrock, Rhotnar, est un petit homme bourru et jovial, avec une longue chevelure et une longue barbe brune, les yeux pétillants toujours vrais – j'ai pu remarquer que ses yeux le trahissent quand il ment ou quand il souhaite garder quelque chose secret –, bien bâti pour sa taille. Je l'apprécie énormément et, de plus, il me fait paraître moins petit. Je me sens moins complexé en sa compagnie._

 _Dommage que ma mission doit m'amener à le faire tomber. J'aurais tellement aimé me retrouver à son service plutôt qu'à celui du Seigneur Ecarlate. Cela fait un an maintenant que je le fréquente, que je fraternise avec lui pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'accomplir mon devoir. Je me sens coupable de le trahir de la sorte. Il ne mérite pas cela. Surtout pas après avoir trouvé une solution pour moi. Il a parmi ses sujets un Archimage, un grand maître tant en potions qu'en sorcellerie en tous genres. Ce dernier a créé pour moi une potion à base de sang animal pour me permettre d'assouvir mes besoins sans pulsions meurtrières. Et je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Je ne le remercierai sans doute jamais assez._

 _Cet Archimage m'a également donné accès à sa bibliothèque et m'a proposé son aide dans mes recherches. Compte tenu du risque, même minime ici, j'ai refusé son aide pour sa sécurité mais je fus heureux de pouvoir continuer ma quête tant pour la prophétie, que sur la génétique, ou sur comment pouvoir rentrer chez moi._

 _Pour la génétique, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, du moins rien de compréhensible, il me manque beaucoup de bases et j'ai décidé de remettre ces recherches à plus tard. Pour retourner dans mon monde, je n'ai pas de données précises car je ne sais pas trop d'où je viens. Cela dit, j'ai découvert que l'on pouvait voyager entre plusieurs mondes par des portails générés par la magie céleste. Une connaissance parfaite des constellations ainsi qu'une grande force magique est nécessaire pour l'ouverture de ce type de portail. Je me suis fais un devoir d'étudier l'astronomie et j'y travaille encore aujourd'hui._

 _Quant à la prophétie, j'ai trouvé quelques ouvrages y faisant mention mais je n'ai jamais retrouvé la prophétie elle-même dans ses termes propres._

 _Cela parlerait d'un Seigneur Vampire qui aurait assassiné son père, un Vénérable, et qui tomberait sous les coups d'un de ses sujets se trouvant être la réincarnation de son père et ainsi empêcher une ère de Chaos dans tous les mondes._

 _Je n'ai trouvé guère plus d'informations, du moins pas dans des langues qui me sont connues._


	6. Le réveil

**Le réveil**

Snape se frotta les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière pour se détendre après tout ce temps passé à lire. Il était épuisé mais voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il fit venir à lui une potion énergisante pour contrer sa fatigue et continuer à veiller sur le garçon. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs commencé à s'agiter. Il fit également venir deux fioles de potion de Sang pour lui au cas où il deviendrait agressif mais, sincèrement, il en doutait. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil conjuré et appuya ses coudes sur les accoudoirs. Il croisa ses doigts devant son menton. Il fixa Potter d'un regard pensif.

Quand il finit par ouvrir les yeux, l'enfant avait l'air perdu et il se redressa rapidement avant d'être pris violemment de vertige.

« Allez-y doucement, Mr Potter, » fit le Maître des Potions, « vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Vous allez vous sentir faible encore un moment. Quelques jours peut-être. »

« Comment … ? » l'enfant s'interrompit.

« Comment vous êtes toujours en vie ? » Il acquiesça, toujours aussi perdu, mais aussi tellement triste … et honteux ? « Eh bien, je vous ai sauvé, Mr Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il alors qu'il se rallongeait, ne pouvant supporter sa tête qui tournait plus longtemps.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? » dit-il, en fixant ses pupilles d'émeraude humides dans les yeux d'onyx. « Monsieur ? » rajouta-t-il.

« Parce que cela est mon devoir de professeur et de directeur de la maison Serpentard. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité entre les murs de Poudlard. »

Potter resta silencieux mais resta à fixer son professeur. Alors que petit à petit ses sens se réveillaient, il détourna vivement le regard quand il sentit la douleur pointant dans sa gorge. **Misère ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Snape me sauve ? Et maintenant ma soif qui se réveille en sa présence. J'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Par pitié, Vénérables, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas remarqué …** Il avait l'impression d'avoir un fer chauffé à blanc enfoncé dans sa gorge. Il toussa et essaya de faire passer la douleur en respirant ses draps en espérant être le plus discret possible.

Malheureusement, son petit manège ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Tenez, buvez cela avant que vous vouliez assouvir vos pulsions sur moi, » murmura Snape avec un sourire en coin tout en tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide carmin.

**Et merde, il sait ! Je suis foutu !** En effet, dans le monde sorcier britannique, les créatures magiques tout comme les sorciers ayant ces êtres parmi leurs ancêtres n'étaient pas spécialement bien vu par la société. Et les créatures dangereuses telles que les vampires ou les loups-garous étaient étroitement surveillées voire tuées si nécessaire.

Harry prit toutefois la fiole et l'avala rapidement. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement quand le feu s'apaisa. Le silence se réinstalla de nouveau dans la pièce, lourd, plus pesant que jamais ressenti entre ses deux personnes.

Snape vit parfaitement qu'il était mal à l'aise. **Probablement pour sa condition … Stupide Griffon ! Si c'est un semi-vampire, il a certainement du remarquer le loup qui lui sert de professeur de DCFM … !** Il rompit le silence dans une tentative de le rassurer :

« Ne craigniez rien, Mr Potter. Votre … condition restera inconnue des autres élèves. »

Il rouvrit les yeux plein de gratitude avant de se teinter d'appréhension.

« Vous allez en parler aux autres professeurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape fut déstabilisé par ses yeux, habituellement émeraudes, qui se sont teintés d'un rouge cramoisi, ne laissant autour de ses pupilles qu'un fin cercle vert, témoins de la véritable couleur de ses iris.

« Le professeur Dumbledore est déjà au courant, Mr Potter. Il doit encore l'annoncez aux autres enseignants. » Potter baissa les yeux. « Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez être présent lorsqu'il l'annoncera … »

« Je ne risque rien à l'annoncer aux autres professeurs, Monsieur ? »

« Vu que nous avons un loup qui se contrôle dans l'école, je vois mal comment un vampire, s'il se contrôle, ne pourrait pas être accepté. Alors non vous ne risquez rien, Potter. Sauf peut-être avec le loup-garou, vos espèces sont naturellement ennemies … »

Snape vit l'enfant lutter contre le sommeil et rajouta : « Dormez, Mr Potter. Votre corps a besoin de récupérer. Nous parlerons de tout cela à votre réveil. »

Snape le regarda s'endormir et veilla sur lui un moment avant d'appeler un Elfe de Maison pour lui apporter de quoi se restaurer et de se tourner à nouveau vers le Journal.


	7. Retour chez les Dursley

**Retour chez les Dursley**

 _Hiver – 21 Calblanc 4E 805_

 _Ma mission à Glazrock a été interrompue. Le Seigneur Ecarlate a demandé mon rapatriement immédiat. Il a du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il me fasse traverser les cols de neiges éternelles en plein blizzard. Malgré toute ma résistance face aux éléments, le froid est intense, le vent mordant et la visibilité est presque nulle. Je me suis abrité pour la nuit dans une grotte en contrebas. Le pire du voyage est à présent derrière moi._

 _Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser le Seigneur Ecarlate à abandonner une telle mission ? Pas que je voudrais m'en plaindre. Tout le contraire, j'en suis très heureux ! Mais tout de même. Ce n'est pas son genre. Je saurai le fin mot de l'histoire dans quelques jours._

* * *

 _Hiver – 05 Perceneiges 4E 805_

 _Je suis de retour dans mon monde d'origine. Le Seigneur Ecarlate m'a libéré. La Reine Rouge a ordonné que l'on attaque ma famille pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison. Comme cela allait contre notre contrat magique, Il m'a demandé de rassembler mes effets personnels – je n'avais pas grand-chose, je ne suis pas très matérialiste – et il m'a ouvert un portail. En me délivrant ainsi, il assurait sa propre survie. La magie ne plaisante pas !_

 _Je n'aurais pas à m'occuper de Rhotnar. Quel soulagement ! Mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir revoir Cara une dernière fois. Qui sait quand est-ce que je pourrais la revoir ?_

 _J'ai pu stopper les hommes que la Reine Rouge avait envoyés. Ils étaient étonnés de me voir en travers de leur route. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée et je m'en suis facilement débarrassé. Je suivis toutefois les conseils du Seigneur Ecarlate face aux lois de ce monde. Il m'avait fait la version courte. En gros, pas d'arme, pas de combat, pas de servitude, pas de chevalier, pas de règlement de compte par défi, respect des lois et des représentants des forces de l'ordre – je ne sais toujours pas qui sont ces fameuses forces de l'ordre – et plein d'autres règles encore que je découvrirai au fur et à mesure. Rester aussi discret que possible et si je devais absolument me battre éviter d'aller trop loin ou alors ne laisser absolument aucune trace. J'ai été sidéré par l'amas de conseils qu'Il m'avait laissé. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait auparavant. Probablement le contrat._

 _Il m'a également donné des habits étranges, sales et, après avoir observés ces gens dans les rues, déchirés. D'ailleurs, les bâtiments, les rues, les lumières, ces choses métalliques qui vont à une vitesse folle dans un bruit assourdissant, tout est étrange. Et cette puanteur ! L'air est rempli d'une fumée à l'odeur indéfinissable si ce n'est horrible._

 _Les gens m'ont jeté toutes sortes de regard : certains inquiets, d'autres dégoûtés, d'autres encore en colère, … Une femme s'est approchée de moi et m'a parlé comme si j'étais un enfant. J'ai encore oublié mon apparence. Ici, je ne suis connu de personne et je ne peux pas utiliser ma réputation – le Seigneur Ecarlate avait été très clair à ce sujet. Elle avait une voix douce et semblait inquiète. Elle s'est agenouillée devant moi et m'a demandé si j'étais perdu et où étaient mes parents. Oh oui perdu, ça je l'étais ! Mais pourquoi mes parents ? Ils sont morts il y a longtemps, c'est pour ça que je vivais chez Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. Elle me tendit la main et me guida à travers quelques rues avant de me faire entrer dans un bâtiment. Il y avait là ce qui ressemblait à un comptoir comme on en trouve dans les tavernes bien qu'il n'y avait là aucun verre, aucun fût. Que de la paperasse, des objets étranges et une sorte de barrière transparente juste au-dessus du comptoir qui nous séparait d'un homme, assis de l'autre coté. Il était vêtu de noir avec une sorte de chemise blanche dont le col était tellement serré par cette corde noire que je me suis demandé comment il faisait pour respirer. D'ailleurs cette corde était nouée bizarrement et et le nœud semblait coulant. Savait-il qu'on pouvait facilement attraper cette corde, tirer et l'étrangler ?_

 _La femme discuta longuement avec l'homme en question. Il posa plusieurs fois son regard sur moi, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Puis, la femme me dit de rester avec l'homme, il m'aiderait à retrouver ma famille. Bonne nouvelle ! Je n'ai pas eu à chercher. Quelqu'un s'en est chargé pour moi._

 _L'homme m'a mené derrière le comptoir et m'expliqua qu'il était un policier et que j'étais dans un poste de police. Il m'a posé énormément de questions : mon nom, mon âge – j'ai répondu 7 ans, encore sous le conseil du Seigneur Ecarlate –, où est-ce que j'habitais, le nom de mes parents – Par les Vénérables, ils sont morts ! – ou mes tuteurs. Tout ce dont je me rappelais : Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia, Dudley et un panneau avec ''Privet Drive'' écrit dessus. Il semblait ravi de ces informations car après quelques recherches et quelques « coups de fils » – je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est – il m'a annonçé que mon oncle venait me chercher._

 _J'ai appris que j'étais porté disparu depuis une vingtaine de jours. 22 pour être précis. Quand mon oncle est arrivé, il était avenant, du moins autant que peut l'être un homme aussi gros et large que lui, il m'a parlé calmement et m'a demandé gentiment de le suivre. Il a remercié les policiers de m'avoir retrouvé. Ils m'ont conseillé de faire une « terre à pie. » Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse avec ces oiseaux de malheurs mais bon, s'ils le veulent …_

 _Oncle Vernon m'a fait monté dans une des ces boîtes métalliques sur roues – une voiture – et m'a ramené à Privet Drive. Durant tout le trajet, bien que je regardais par la fenêtre le paysage défiler, j'ai remarqué les regards courroucés et haineux qu'il me jetait sans cesse par ce miroir suspendu au milieu de l'habitacle. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe pensant que je n'entendais rien. « Fichu Potter ne savait pas rester disparu », « Fichu monstre qui va encore prendre le pain dans la bouche de Dudley », et plein d'autres commentaires plus désagréables les uns que les autres. J'en étais étonné mais, ayant appris à cacher mes émotions il y a bien longtemps, je n'ai rien laissé paraître. C'est mon oncle, ma famille, qu'avais-je fait avant de disparaître pour mériter une telle haine ? Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir datant d'avant Ibrithil ? Aujourd'hui, j'en aurai bien besoin._

 _Une fois arrivé à destination, Oncle Vernon m'a poussé vers la maison d'une tape sur la tête. Elle ne m'a pas fait mal, mais j'ai senti que l'intention y était pourtant. La maison était ordonnée et propre. Trop propre même. Je n'avais rien vu d'aussi immaculé. Ma tante s'est adressée à moi sur un ton dur, me demandant de terminer le repas du soir et si j'avais le malheur de laisser brûler quelque chose, je n'aurais rien à manger. J'ai naturellement fait ce qu'elle demandait après m'être rapidement débarrassé de ma besace._

 _Oncle Vernon l'a d'ailleurs prise et fouillée, en sortant de l'athellas, ma gourde et quelques bouts de pain. Il me la rendit violemment, me la jetant au visage après avoir jeté mes feuilles curatives et la nourriture. Heureusement que je ne range pas tout dans ma besace – merci Hone Hona –, sinon qui sait ce qu'il aurait encore jeté … Après le repas et la vaisselle, il me poussa dans le placard sous l'escalier où il m'a enfermé, m'enjoignant au silence moyennant une punition sévère si je n'obéissais pas._

 _Je suppose qu'il est furieux de ce que j'ai fait avant ma disparition. Quoi que j'aie pu faire, cela devait être grave. Je ne sais pas. Je verrai demain. Hélas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis que mon regard s'est posé sur un dessin sur lequel était écrit « Chambre de Harry ». Dans quelle galère suis-je tombée ? Ou plutôt retombée ?_

* * *

 _Eté – 31 août 1987_

 _Cela fait une quinzaine de jours que je suis revenu dans la maison de ma famille. Maison ? Prison oui ! Ma famille ? Plutôt bourreaux ! Comment ai-je pu vouloir les protéger toutes ces années en servant le Seigneur Ecarlate ? Comment ai-je pu faire toutes ces atrocités pour eux ? Cela me dépasse._

 _Chaque matin, je suis réveillé tôt pour leur préparer à manger, me nourrir des restes – s'il y en a – avant de faire toutes les corvées qui leur passent par la tête. Et la liste est longue ! Nettoyage, repassage, le jardin, … Heureusement que je suis relativement rapide ! Je ne pensais pas dire, ou du moins écrire cela un jour, mais « Merci Seigneur Ecarlate de m'avoir pourvu de gènes vampires ! » Grâce à ma rapidité bien que temporisée pour paraître « normal », je fais toutes les corvées de la liste afin d'avoir du temps libre en fin de journée. Pas beaucoup mais c'est mieux que rien._

 _J'ai appris que demain c'est le retour à l'école, je serai dans un lieu rempli d'enfants de « mon âge. » Je sens que cela va être un calvaire. Enfin, mieux vaut être entouré d'enfants et essayer de trouver une occupation que d'être l'esclave de ces gens ! Enfin, même le Seigneur Ecarlate qui n'est pourtant pas un tendre, loin de là, ne traite pas ses esclaves ainsi !_

 _A coté de cela, il y a tout le rabaissement moral. Du moins leurs tentatives. Ils m'ont dit, du moins « rappel » selon eux, que je ne devais pas attirer l'attention sur le monstre que j'étais, de ne pas faire de l'ombre à leur précieux Dudley, de ne surtout pas faire de meilleurs points que Dudley, … Et puis quoi encore ? Je veux bien que j'ai peut-être fait des bêtises quand j'étais un gamin – je me demande quoi d'ailleurs ! – mais rien ne justifie de telles demandes, accusations ou … je ne sais même pas définir ce comportement._

 _Je ne suis peut-être plus Sir Harry. Mais au fond de moi je resterai toujours l'Enfant Renégat. Ils ne me feront pas plier ! Je ne flancherai pas ! Dans ce monde, je ne suis peut-être qu'un enfant, mais j'ai développé la patience durant toutes ces années de luttes et de combats pour le Seigneur Ecarlate. J'ai 7 ans. La majorité est à 18 ans, selon leurs lois. Si j'ai pu supporter toutes ces horreurs pendant plus de 40 ans, je pourrais supporter 11 ans de servitude et de maltraitance dans cette prison. Une fois majeur, je serai débarrassé de ces ignobles personnages et pourrai vivre ma vie. Qui sait ? Peut-être retourner là-bas et déclarer ma flamme à Cara si elle est toujours libre …_


	8. Homme étrange et entrainements

**Homme étrange et entrainements**

Snape referma violemment le Journal, frustré, en colère contre les relatifs de Potter. Un Elfe de maison ! Ils le traitaient comme un Elfe de maison ! Il se leva et lança un sort pour être averti quand le garçon se réveillerait et retourna dans ses appartements pour prendre un verre de Whisky PurFeu. Dumbledore allait l'entendre. On ne fait pas cela à un enfant, quel que soit la bêtise qu'il ait pu faire !

Il marcha rageusement dans ses quartiers, devant la cheminée, le Journal de son élève posé sur sa table de salon. Quand il s'arrêta, il s'appuya sur le rebord et plongea son regard dans les flammes, laissant vagabonder ses pensées vers son passé. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il alla s'asseoir sur son sofa de cuir noir et reprit le Journal. Il prit toutefois du temps pour le rouvrir, caressant la couverture, appréhendant la suite de la lecture. Il se resservit un verre et, voulant en finir au plus vite et pouvoir s'occuper de cet enfant au mieux, il prit son courage à deux mains et tourna les pages du livre.

* * *

 _Hiver – 24 décembre 1987_

 _L'école n'est pas si terrible que cela finalement. L'institutrice est gentille, toujours souriante, attentionnée, douce. Les cours sont relativement simples. Le seul souci réel est les élèves : ce ne sont que des enfants. Pleurnichards, menteurs, voleurs, idiots, ignorants, …. Bref, des enfants. Enfin, grâce à mon très cher cousin, je ne dois pas trop m'en préoccuper. Il s'est donné comme sainte mission de me rendre asocial : quiconque s'adresse à moi, veut jouer avec moi ou me demande quelque chose se retrouve être irrémédiablement menacé par Dudley et sa bande d'amis._

 _La seule chose qu'il tolère, et encore il veut absolument être de la partie, c'est la « Chasse au Harry. » Le but : me courir après pour m'attraper et une fois que c'est fait, me frapper. Je ne me fais pas souvent attrapé. Disons, que c'est plus quand ils me prennent par surprise que je subis les coups de pieds. Dudley et Piers en prennent un malin plaisir. Au début, j'ai essayé de me plaindre auprès des instituteurs et éducateurs de cela, mais cela revenait immanquablement aux oreilles d'Oncle Vernon. Et là, non seulement Dudley était félicité, mais en plus j'étais puni pour avoir port_ _é_ _l'opprobre sur leur précieux et merveilleux fils. C'est clairement le monde à l'envers !_

 _Pareil pour les notes. Une seule note supérieure à celles de ce bouffon et je me retrouve à faire des corvées jusque tard dans la nuit, privé de nourriture pendant une semaine et enfermé dans mon placard. Ils m'interdisent de faire mes devoirs également. Malgré cet interdit, faire une meilleure note que cet idiot n'est pas difficile. C'est un cancre de la pire espèce ! Je dois volontairement faire des erreurs pour espérer avoir une note médiocre et ainsi avoir droit aux croûtes le soir._

 _Enfin cela n'est que l'école. J'ai développé une autre activité, surtout via Henry et Hone Hona, la chasse aux Hollows. Ils ont une forte activité dans la région. Leur aura est nettement plus maléfique que celle d'Henry, et également plus limitée, plus … bestiale. A se demander si je ne suis pas en train d'affronter des animaux sauvages. Cela dit, il m'arrive de croiser de temps en temps un hollow un peu plus intelligent que les autres. Ces hollows-là sont généralement plus puissants, plus subtils et beaucoup plus dangereux._

 _Au bout de deux mois, j'ai remarqué que j'étais suivi, épié. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Mais avec ma « famille » autour, difficile de réagir comme j'en ai eu l'habitude autrefois. Je dois me contenir, rester normal. Et sentir Henry bouillonner autant que moi face à ce malaise. L'Horreur !_

 _Il y a une semaine, alors que je venais de purifier un hollow dans les bois à quelques kilomètres de Privet Drive, un homme étrangement vêtu s'est présenté. Kisuke Urahara. Tel est son nom. Originaire du Japon, il est venu en Angleterre pour affaire. Grand, fin, teint clair, cheveux blonds mi-longs et désordonnés et des yeux gris perçants. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon vert foncé ainsi qu'une longue veste noire avec des losanges blancs sur la partie basse sur toute la largeur de l'habit. Il portait également d'étranges sandales en bois et un bob rayé vert et blanc sous lequel il cache son visage._

 _Bien que son attitude soit détendue, désinvolte et son manque de sérieux plus qu'apparent, son regard mystérieux et calculateur m'a fait froid dans le dos. Il cache bien son jeu et semble être très intelligent et savoir beaucoup de choses et dans de nombreux domaines. Il tenait une canne de bois clair à la main. Nous avons quelque peu discuté et il m'a laissé sa carte de visite. Heureusement qu'elle est dans les deux langues d'ailleurs car je ne comprends rien aux kanjis._

 _Note pour moi-même : apprendre le japonais dès que l'occasion se présentera._

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est le réveillon de Noël. Les Dursley m'ont fait faire la dinde et m'ont ensuite mis dehors pour ne pas déranger leur jour de fête. Bien qu'il y ait de la neige partout dans le parc où je me suis réfugié pour la nuit – je ne peux pas faire de feu malheureusement – l'hiver est relativement doux. Juste quelques flocons qui tombent dans une très légère brise._

 _Urahara doit revenir me voir d'ici quelques jours avant de repartir pour le Japon. J'aimerais bien le revoir. Depuis notre rencontre, je repasse dans mon esprit notre discussion, mes impressions, … Une aura se dégage de cette personne et il y a cette impression de puissance, cette présence. Hone Hona elle-même a frémi durant toute notre conversation. Cela lui était encore jamais arrivé._

* * *

Les pages qui suivirent furent de nombreux dessins, schémas et ce qui se rapprochent le plus à des notes. Si ces deux dernières choses n'ont à première vue aucun sens aux yeux du Maître des Potions, les dessins, eux, sont bien plus évocateurs. Des combats avec un homme avec un bob, surement Urahara, différentes armes moldues, … Ce paysage de champ de bataille laissé à l'abandon avec une carcasse d'un énorme animal revient souvent, sous différents points de vue. En quoi est-il si important aux yeux de Potter ?

Quand il se tourna vers les schémas pour essayer de comprendre, certains lui firent penser à des manières moldues de se battre : du kung-fu ou du jujutsu ou quelque chose du genre. Potter aurait appris des arts martiaux ?

Il repensa ensuite à la conversation qu'il a eu avec le jeune homme. Il alla vers son bureau et écrivit une missive à Dumbledore pour l'avertir d'attendre avant d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres professeurs que Potter soit remis et puisse être présent. Il s'approcha ensuite de Lueur, son corbeau (1), et lui flatta les plumes avant de lui donner le parchemin. Il retourna ensuite dans son canapé et commença l'entrée de Journal suivante, après une bonne cinquantaine de pages de notes et de dessins.

* * *

 _Printemps – 15 avril 1990_

 _Urahara vient de repartir pour sa boutique au Japon. Il est revenu régulièrement ces trois dernières années. Si nos relations au début étaient très réservées et teintées de méfiance, elles sont vite devenues cordiales._

 _Il m'a appris de nombreuses choses sur les hollows et les shinigamis. Les shinigamis sont des âmes venues de la Soul Society, détentrices d'un Zanpakuto et qui ont pour mission de mener les Plus vers la Soul Society et de purifier les hollows._

 _Il me donna également des leçons sur ce monde, son fonctionnement, des leçons d'histoires et de cultures aussi. Mais il m'a appris surtout à me battre, pas que je ne savais pas déjà, mais plutôt d'une autre manière. Il m'enseigna différents arts martiaux avec et sans armes pour le coté physique et le Kido pour le coté un peu plus … disons … magique. Cela se base sur l'énergie spirituelle et selon lui, quand il m'a rencontré, j'avais déjà une pression élevée._

 _Si retenir les différentes incantations de Voix de Liaison et de Destruction était relativement simple, les utiliser étaient par contre éprouvant et, parfois même, dangereux. Mon premier Boulet Rouge m'avait complètement explosé à la figure et je suis resté inconscient un bon moment. Le Kido de soin s'avéra être très utile pour me guérir des quelques coups, blessures et brûlures que pouvaient occasionnés ma « famille, » cela m'évitait de trop user d'athellas. Autant la préserver pour les blessures graves._

 _Durant cette dernière année, il m'a appris le Bankai, la seconde libération de Hone Hona. Du moins, il m'a montré le chemin. Il a été très étonné de savoir qu'elle se matérialisait déjà à moi depuis plusieurs années. Je n'avais juste jamais eu besoin d'un niveau de puissance au combat aussi élevé jusqu'à présent._

 _Cela m'a pris du temps à le maîtriser. Et encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à le maintenir longtemps. Lorsque je le libère en plantant mon Zanpakuto dans le sol, mon monde intérieur émerge autour de moi et change l'environnement. On peut toujours reconnaître les lieux mais ils sont comme abandonnés, reconquis par la nature. Et un sentiment de paix calme s'en dégage, bien que teinté de tristesse. Les armes et les enseignes sont fichées partout, dans le sol, les murs, … Le lac et le squelette du dragon apparaissent également._

 _Quand je fus capable de le maintenir plus de dix minutes, Urahara l'a testé au combat sans pour autant utiliser le sien. Le Bankai de Benihime étant dangereux, il préférait éviter. Il a dit que mon Zanpakuto était inclassable : il est à la fois physique, Kido et prodigue des soins. Il n'en a jamais vu de pareil._

 _Je suis content ! Après plus de quarante ans à être et_ _à_ _rester un nain, j'ai été plus qu'heureux de me voir prendre quinze centimètres ces trois dernières années. Que cela fait du bien de se sentir plus grand ! Si la vie au 4, Privet Drive est un enfer sans nom au moins le temps qu'il me faut pour grandir est beaucoup plus rapide que celui que cela m'aurait pris si j'étais resté auprès du Seigneur Ecarlate. Oh que j'ai hâte d'être grand, mon esprit sera enfin en accord avec mon physique et je ne choquerai plus les gens avec des conversations dignes d'un adulte sortant tout droit de la bouche d'un enfant. Ce genre de choses me fatigue au plus haut point._

* * *

(1) J'avoue avoir repris l'idée de Lueur de EpsilonSnape _Russe de mon cœur_ mais je ne vois pas autrement Snape qu'avec un corbeau et le nom même de Lueur est typique de l'humour snapien que je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux que cela.


	9. Douleurs

**Douleurs**

 **Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Enfin, bonsoir pour moi au moment où j'écris ces lignes.**

 **Comme vous le savez, Harry est virtuose, joue du violon et son Zanpakuto est basé sur les sons et l'harmonie. De ce fait, il arrivera que je vous propose des musiques pour que vous soyez au plus proche de mon idée.**

 **Alors pour ce chapitre je vous en propose deux mais vous pouvez en écouter ou imaginer d'autres qui dégagent la même émotion : sadness. En général, je vous donnerai les coordonnées YouTube.**

 _ **\- Sad Song (Violin) 23**_ **BloodyYuuka :** _ **watch?v=cydpNbqWvDc**_

 _ **\- Naruto - Sadness and Sorrow (Violin Cover) - Taylor Davis**_ **: watch?v=mF3DCa4TbD0 &list=RDpisnHD_JuJM&index=11**

 **Bonne lecture et, pour certains, bonne écoute XD**

* * *

Harry se réveilla environ quinze heures après cette discussion avec son directeur de maison. Il garda le regard fixé sur le dais de son lit, son esprit vide de toute pensée, juste un sentiment de tristesse qui l'étouffait et l'écrasait de toute part.

« **NE FAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA, TU M'ENTENDS ! PLUS JAMAIS !** »

Le garçon ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se redressa en position assise contre sa tête de lit et regarda Henry. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit à baldaquin, le dos appuyé contre la colonne. Il avait dans les yeux un mélange de colère, de haine et de soulagement. Il était comme à son habitude vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un haut blancs, il avait déposé son haori noir à coté de lui.

« **Désolé, Henry.** »

« **Non mais à quoi est-ce que tu …** »

« **Henry, tais-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment**. » Hone Hona s'était matérialisée au coté de Harry et le serra contre elle dans une étreinte presque maternelle.

« **Non, Hone ! Je veux sav …** »

« **Pas. Maintenant. Henry**. » Hone Hona n'avait même pas élevé la voix. Et même si sa voix est beaucoup plus douce et chaleureuse que celle de Snape en général, elle pouvait être tout aussi menaçante que lui tout en gardant cette douceur apparente.

« **Alors laisse-moi au moins demander une chose, Hone**. »

Elle hésita un moment avant de hocher la tête. Harry s'écarta d'elle pour regarder son hollow dans les yeux, le regard interrogateur.

« **Promets-moi que la prochaine fois, tu viendras nous parler d'abord avant de te … avant de faire quelque chose de stupide**. »

Harry savait que son acolyte n'était pas doué pour s'exprimer. Il n'avait aucun tact et était par nature tout sauf subtil. Pourtant son choix de mots et sa demande le toucha. Si personne dehors ne le désirait, au moins son hollow et son Zanpakuto, eux, voulaient rester à ses cotés. Pas qu'ils aient le choix mais pour rien au monde ils ne voudraient être ailleurs. Ils étaient plus qu'un hollow et une arme, ils étaient ses amis, ses confidents.

Il fit un sourire triste à ses ténèbres et dit : « **Oui Henry, je te le promets.** »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Hone Hona demanda : « **Tu veux en parler**. »

« **Non. Enfin … disons que je ne sais pas comment mettre tout cela en mots**. »

La femme comprit et se leva. Elle marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque et prit le violon. Quand elle revint, elle le tendit à son maître et ami. « **Si tu ne sais pas le dire avec des mots, alors dis-le avec des sons** , » dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux avant de se rasseoir sur le lit.

Harry prit l'instrument et commença à jouer une musique reflétant ses sentiments. Et les yeux fermés, il exprima cette tristesse qui l'étouffait.

* * *

 _Eté – 27 mai 1990_

 _Je me suis réveillé avec une douleur qui m'a déchiré les entrailles. Cette douleur, je la connais, je l'ai déjà sentie deux fois. C'est celle d'un lien qu'on brise. Un lien d'écuyer quand ce dernier rend son dernier souffle._

 _Cara …_

 _C'était la dernière parmi mes écuyers – car même adoubés, ils restent des écuyers aux yeux de leurs ascendants – à être encore en vie. Cara venait de rendre son dernier soupir. Et je n'étais pas là._

 _Mon petit rayon de soleil. Tu viens de t'éteindre. Je ne pourrais jamais te déclarer ma flamme. Plus jamais je ne verrai ton sourire, tes fossettes, tes yeux d'argent, ta longue chevelure dorée. Plus jamais je n'entendrai ton rire cristallin. Plus jamais je ne partagerai un repas en ta compagnie. Plus jamais nous ne débâterons de philosophie. Fini ces balades à cheval. Fini les soirées à regarder les étoiles._

 _Ton départ me laisse un vide immense. J'ai le cœur en peine._

 _Adieu douce et tendre Cara. Je ne t'oublierai jamais._

* * *

Snape essuya la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Le jeune Potter lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Lui aussi avait perdu l'objet de son amour sans avoir l'opportunité de lui avouer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse et de la sympathie pour le garçon.

Tout comme lui, le garçon avait été maltraité.

Tout comme lui, le garçon avait été battu.

Tout comme lui, le garçon était seul.

Tout comme lui, le garçon avait perdu son seul amour.

Tout comme lui, le garçon était impuissant face à cette perte et en souffrait énormément.

Il referma le Journal et regarda les flammes dans la cheminée, immobile, l'esprit tourné vers ses souvenirs d'enfance en compagnie de Lily.

Il ne se releva que quand il sentit son sortilège lui indiquer que Potter venait de se réveiller. Il alla prendre une douche rapide avant de retourner auprès de son serpent. Oui, son serpent.

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il la trouva complètement déserte. Tous ceux qui étaient restés pour les vacances se restauraient maintenant dans la Grande Salle. Il entendit venir du dortoir des garçons une légère musique. Plus il se rapprochait de la chambre de Potter et plus elle se faisait claire et distincte. Une musique triste. Solitaire.

Il entra discrètement dans la chambre et écouta Potter jouer. Il était assis sur le bord de son lit, le dos tourné vers la porte. Son bras tenant l'archet allait et venait sur l'instrument et la pièce était emplie de tristesse et de … Il ne savait pas … Mais il y avait quelque chose.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait plus écouté jouer d'un instrument, » murmura Potter en tournant son regard vers le professeur.

Snape n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de jouer. Il inspecta les yeux d'émeraude et sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de toute cette souffrance cachée.

« Vous êtes plutôt doué, Mr Potter. »

Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête alors que son regard se dirigea dans le vide, semblant suivre quelque chose. Snape ne pouvait pas voir Henry qui s'était levé pour aller se percher sur la bibliothèque.

« Minsy, » fit le Maître des Potions.

Dans un POP, une Elfe de maison apparut.

« Le Maître de Potions a appelé Minsy. Qu'est-ce que Minsy peut faire pour le Maître de Potions, Monsieur ? »

« Apporte ici de quoi nous restaurer à Mr Potter et moi-même. »

L'Elfe s'inclina, son nez allant toucher le sol, avant de disparaître dans un nouveau POP. Le temps que Snape conjure un fauteuil devant Harry, deux plateaux remplis de victuailles étaient apparus sur le lit. Le Maître de Potions sortit une nouvelle fiole de Potion de Sang et la posa sur le plateau du garçon.

Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence. Snape étudiait le garçon et, à son grand étonnement, s'inquiétait pour lui. Un Snape qui s'inquiète pour un Potter. Le fils du Satané James Potter ! **Non ! Le fils de Lily !**

« J'ai signalé au professeur Dumbledore que vous souhaitiez être présent pour annoncer … votre condition … aux autres professeurs. »

Silence.

« Nous les rejoindrons d'ici quelques heures. »

Autre silence.

Potter regardait ses mains, la tête baissée. Il n'avait pas regardé son professeur de tout le repas.

« Potter, je … »

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Potter redressa la tête, plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'onyx de la chauffe-souris des cachots.

« Pour ma condition. Comment avez-vous su, monsieur ? »

« Votre Journal, Mr Potter. Vous l'avez laissé sur votre table. »

« Oh ! Alors je ne vous ai rien fait ? »

« Non, Mr Potter. J'ai pris connaissance de votre condition suffisamment rapidement pour pouvoir vous donner quelques doses de Potions de Sang. »

« **Il a lu ta lettre et ton Journal** , » dit Hone Hona.

« **Ah ! Ceci explique cela …** » soupira-t-il.

« L'avez-vous lu en entier ? » Snape releva un sourcil. « Monsieur ? »

« Non. »

« Que … » Harry chercha ses mots. « Que savez-vous ? »

**Parler de la fille ou pas ? Sur quoi portait l'entrée juste avant ? Ah oui !**

« Je me suis arrêté à vos entraînements et votre … Bankai ? » Harry hocha la tête. « votre Bankai. »

« Professeur, dans la mesure où vous êtes au courant que je suis un hybride avec des gènes vampires, vous devriez éviter de me mentir. »

Sa voix était dépourvue d'émotion. **Comment a-t-il su ?**

« Très bien. Je me suis arrêté à la mort de votre amie, Mr Potter. » Harry ferma les yeux. « Comment … ? »

« Comment j'ai su que vous me mentiez ? » Snape acquiesça.

Le garçon passa sa main dans ses cheveux mi-longs et finit par démêler quelques nœuds. « Eh bien … Quand on ment, nous avons une réaction physique : les battements de cœur sont plus rapides, voire irréguliers, on transpire, on évite le contact visuel et d'autres choses encore. Même le meilleur des menteurs a une réaction. Vous semblez être un très bon menteur mais votre cœur ne passe pas inaperçu à mes oreilles. »

Le masque du Maître des Potions tomba. **Comment osait-il ?** Et en même temps, ses propos avaient du sens. Alors qu'il remontait ses boucliers d'Occlumencie, il entendit Potter pouffer.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amuse, Mr Potter ? » fit-il de sa voix doucereusement menaçante.

« Euh … Comment dire, professeur ? … C'est juste … »

« **C'est juste moi qui ait fait la remarque que vous aviez une tronche de poisson-globe juste à l'instant !** » Snape sursauta et s'empara de sa baguette qu'il dirigea vers la bibliothèque **.** « **Ne vous avisez pas d'accuser Harry pour les actions des autres !** »

« Qui est là ? »

« Henry, quand tu parles à quelqu'un, tu pourrais avoir la politesse de te montrer …, » fit Harry.

« Henry ? » demanda Snape en se tournant vers son serpent. Ce dernier acquiesça lentement avant de tourner son regard vers sa droite et de hocher rapidement la tête vers son professeur.

Henry et Hona Hone apparurent devant les yeux ébahis du Maître des Potions, Henry toujours sur son perchoir, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux jaunes menaçants – **Il me fait penser à l'esprit frappeur** pensa Snape – et Hone Hona qui s'était levée pour le saluer.

« **Bonsoir, Mr Snape** , » fit-elle. « **Encore merci d'avoir sauvé Harry. De nous avoir tous sauvés en fait**. »

« C'était vous ! » murmura-t-il.

« **Oui** , » sourit-elle. Elle leva la main, paume vers le haut, et la chaîne qui était sur le bureau s'envola directement vers elle. Elle fit glisser chaque partie entre ses doigts, jouant avec, comme on le ferait avec un chapelet.

Snape s'affala avec élégance dans le fauteuil. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de choses vraies, réelles, pour que le reste puisse être faux. Tout ce qu'il avait lu ces deux derniers jours était bien réel.

« **Impossible à croire hein ?** » fit Henry, sarcastique.

« Laisse-le tranquille, » fit aussitôt Harry. « Cela fait beaucoup à digérer en une fois. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Snape se reprit.

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous rafraîchir, Mr Potter. Après nous irons rejoindre les autres professeurs. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

Harry se leva et alla ranger son violon sur l'étagère avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Snape cacha son visage dans sa main et soupira. Il entendit Henry rire mais préféra l'ignorer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Snape et Harry étaient dans les couloirs du château. Henry et Hone Hona étaient retournés dans le monde intérieur d'Harry, à leur place. Et Harry serrait fermement sa chaîne entre ses doigts, cherchant du réconfort auprès de son Zanpakuto sans pour autant le montrer à son professeur de potions.


	10. Révélations

**Révélations**

Ils étaient dans une classe désaffectée du château, pourvue de fenêtre ayant vue sur le Lac noir et la Forêt Interdite. Potter avait ouvert la fenêtre et respirait l'air frais de ce début de mois de novembre en observant le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Il tortillait la chaîne entre ses doigts comme le faisait Hone Hona dans la chambre. Tout en lui transpirait la nervosité. Snape ne pouvait que le comprendre.

Cela allait être dur de l'expliquer à ses collègues. Leur expliquer son état, sa nature, sa condition. Ils n'allaient jamais le croire. Cela se serait remarqué depuis le temps qu'il vivait au château. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on peut cacher aisément. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui faisait la certitude que Harry avait bien sa place à Serpentard. Il avait réussi à le cacher aux yeux de tous. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident, peut-être que cela n'aurait jamais été remarqué. Il avait réussi à survivre à bien des dangers, était réfléchi et calme. Loin du comportement que l'on attendrait d'un Gryffondor !

Snape était appuyé contre le mur, à coté de la porte et observait en silence son serpent. Il appréhendait les événements qui suivraient, surtout le comportement de Lupin. Soit il serait en colère et menaçant comme l'exigerait sa nature de loup-garou, soit il passerait au-dessus pour aider le fils de son meilleur ami.

« Severus, mon garçon, » fit Dumbledore en rentrant dans la pièce en compagnie de McGonagall.

« Albus. Minerva. » répondit-il en inclinant la tête.

« Comment va-t-il ? » murmura Albus.

**Savait-il que Potter l'entendait malgré tout ?** pensa Snape en se remémorant les capacités auditives de son petit serpent.

« Physiquement, il va bien. Il se remet rapidement. Très rapidement même. C'est plutôt sur son état d'esprit qu'il faut s'attarder et il est resté très fermé. »

« Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là, Severus ? » demanda McGonagall, prenant part à la conversation.

« Attendons que tout le monde soit là pour les explications, Minerva, » soupira-t-il. « Vous savez que j'ai horreur de me répéter et je doute que Potter puisse supporter plusieurs fois de suite cette discussion avec les réactions inévitables qu'elle engendrera. »

L'animagus pinça les lèvres alors qu'elle jeta un œil au garçon. « Très bien. »

Elle et le professeur Dumbledore s'occupèrent de rendre la salle agréable et conjurèrent plusieurs canapés et fauteuils ainsi qu'une table basse. Vingt minutes plus tard, les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, Bibine, Hagrid, Lupin, Sinistra, Vector et, avec surprise, Trelawney étaient arrivés. Seul le professeur Binns, le fantôme, manqua à l'appel. Mais vu que c'est qu'un fantôme … Madame Pomfresh était présente également.

Le thé fut servi lorsque tout le monde se fut installé confortablement.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas bougé de la fenêtre et regardait maintenant le ciel d'encre alors qu'il attendait. Il savait qu'elle était la couleur de ses yeux, Hone Hona lui avait fait remarqué quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de regarder quelqu'un et de les effrayer. Il faudrait qu'il donne sa recette à Snape. Même si la Potion de Sang du Maître des Potions était plus efficace que celle qu'il tenait de l'Archimage, au moins cette dernière avait le mérite de garder sa condition discrète aux yeux de tous. Pas de crocs et ses yeux gardaient leur couleur émeraude.

Là, il savait que son regard était de braise. Et, il savait que quiconque le croisant sans y être préparé prendrait peur. Et la peur peut être dangereuse. Il n'en avait déjà que trop fait les frais.

Un silence pesant enveloppait la pièce jusqu'à ce que le professeur de Métamorphose n'en puisse plus.

« Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? » s'irrita-t-elle. « Et qu'a fait Potter pour que cela exige la présence de tout le corps professoral ? Et pourquoi ici et non pas dans le bureau du Directeur ? »

Snape vit le garçon se tendre au ton cassant de sa collègue ainsi que sa prise se serrer sur la chaîne. **Ca commence mal …**

« Allons, allons ma chère, » fit Albus. « Calmez-vous. » Il se tourna ensuite vers l'homme en noir. « Je vous laisse expliquer la situation, Severus. »

Snape lança un regard noir au Directeur pour faire la mesure. Mais en réalité, il était soulagé qu'il lui laisse prendre les choses en main. Il n'était pas d'un naturel tendre mais il espérait pouvoir exposer la situation sur le tapis sans trop de casse. Dumbledore avait du tact mais il manquait cruellement d'éléments dans cette histoire. Et sa réaction la veille dans le bureau directorial n'était clairement pas celle qu'il espérait. En particulier pour Potter.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et regarda son serpent quelques instants avant de se tourner vers sa collègue gryffondor.

« Très bien. Il s'agit de Potter et c'est suffisamment …. Important pour exiger la présence et l'attention de tout le monde. Et ici car cela permet au jeune Mr Potter d'être plus à l'aise. »

« **Tu crois qu'il va tourner autour du chaudron longtemps ou il va lâcher la bombe et en observer les effets avec son fameux sourire en coin ?** » fit Henry qui se tenait à coté de son maître, visible de lui seul.

« **La ferme, Henry** , » fit simplement Harry.

Il écouta Snape tout en gardant son regard tourné vers le lac. La tentative de suicide, le sang partout, la lettre, le Journal. Les sentiments d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux quand il parla des Dursley et de leur comportement à son égard. Il s'attardait sur les réactions de ses professeurs : des cœurs qui faisaient des ratés, des murmures indignés, des hoquets surpris et choqués, des bruissements de tissus rapides, des mains que l'on plaque sur un visage qui devait surement exprimer l'horreur, les sanglots d'Hagrid et de … Lupin ?

**Note pour moi-même : découvrir pourquoi le professeur Lupin pleure pour moi.** Hagrid, il comprenait. C'était l'homme qui était venu le chercher pour l'amener à Poudlard et le sauver de sa « famille. »

Et la bombe tomba. Quelques fauteuils avaient raclés le sol de leurs pieds, un était tombé, alors que les personnes qui les occupaient s'étaient brusquement levées. Il sentait leur regard d'horreur et de terreur sur lui.

Il soupira profondément avant de tourner son regard vers le groupe qui était à une dizaine de mètres.

Les professeurs Sinistra, McGonagall et Bibine s'étaient levées et tenaient fermement leur baguette en main, les deux dernières déjà pointées dans sa direction. Trelawney, dans son fauteuil, avait les yeux exorbités d'horreur alors qu'elle venait de pousser un hurlement des plus atroces. Elle avait lâché sa tasse de thé qui s'était brisée en mille morceaux sur le sol, répandant le liquide ambre sur la pierre. Hagrid, assis dans son canapé, l'observait en état de choc, tout comme Chourave et Vector. Mme Pomfresh avait la main sur la bouche. Ses yeux reflétaient différentes émotions : peur, tristesse, compassion, …

Tous tressaillirent à la vue de ses yeux de braise. Il fut toutefois surpris et intrigué par le manque de réaction des professeurs Flitwick et Lupin. Ils le regardaient, le visage neutre, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ceux de Lupin d'ailleurs devinrent légèrement jaunes. **C'est lui, le loup !**

Dumbledore était comme à son habitude insondable.

« **Dis quelque chose** , » murmura Hone Hona à son oreille.

« **Comme quoi ?** » répondit-il. « **Bonsoir tout le monde. Et oui je suis un vampire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mors pas !** » continua-t-il, sarcastique.

« **Vu comme ça …** »

A sa plus grande surprise, Snape se leva et se plaça devant lui, dans la ligne de mire de Bibine et McGonagall.

« N'y pensez même pas. »

« Ecartez-vous, Severus, » fit McGonagall.

« Non. »

« Ecartez-vous. »

« Non. Pas avant que vous aillez entendu toute l'histoire, Minerva. » La sorcière sembla hésiter longuement. « Je me porte garant de lui. Il ne vous fera aucun mal, je vous le promets. »

Tous les professeurs se réinstallèrent mais la tension était palpable.

« Venez vous asseoir, Mr Potter, » dit Snape en conjurant un fauteuil juste à coté du sien.

Harry s'avança lentement, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il savait le moindre de ses gestes épié. **Une menace potentielle.** Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et regarda ses professeurs à tour de rôle, s'attardant un peu sur Lupin et Flitwick qui le fixaient, plus curieux qu'autre chose, avant de regarder ses mains qu'il avait posées sur ses genoux, bien en vue, sa chaîne toujours entre les doigts.

« **Qu'est-ce que je leur dis ? Tout ou seulement le coté vampire ?** »

« **Autant que tu parles de nous aussi comme ça, ils n'auront pas un autre choc plus tard …,** » fit Hone Hona.

Harry avala sa salive avant de commencer.

« Je ne vais pas parler de tout car j'ai encore du mal avec certaines choses mais je vous dirais l'essentiel et surtout tout ce qui est nécessaire. » Il fit une pause où il joua quelques instants avec son Zanpakuto entre les doigts. « Je suis un vizard semi-vampire. Je me nourris de nourriture humaine, comme vous, mais j'ai besoin d'un minimum de sang pour être au meilleur de ma forme. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai commencé à prendre une Potion de Sang. D'ailleurs professeur, » dit-il en se tournant vers Snape, « il faudrait que nous ayons une discussion à ce sujet. »

Le Maître des Potions acquiesça. Comme Harry avait vu les regards perplexes à la mention de ''vizard'', il continua.

« Quant à ce qu'est un vizard, je vais vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit mais il me faut pour cela vous présenter deux personnes. Henry ? Hone Hona ? » fit-il en se tournant.

« **Oui, Harry** , » répondirent-ils en cœur. Tout le monde étant habitué aux Elfes de maison, ils ne sursautèrent pas à leur apparition.

« Un vizard est un shinigami qui s'est aventuré sur le territoire des Hollows. Les hollows sont des âmes tourmentées qui ont pour habitude de se nourrir de l'énergie de ses congénères ou de Plus, de simples âmes, pour obtenir plus de puissance spirituelle. Le rôle du shinigami, une âme qui a une certaine puissance spirituelle, est de purifier ces âmes tourmentées et de guider les Plus vers la Soul Society, qui est en quelque sorte le paradis. » Harry regarda Hone Hona tout en poursuivant. « Tous les shinigamis ont un Zanpakuto qui lui est propre et chaque Zanpakuto est unique en son genre. Le mien est Hone Hona ici présente, dans sa forme matérialisée. Sa forme originelle est celle d'un katana que je dissimule dans cette chaîne en général. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Henry. « Lui, c'est Henry, est c'est ma part hollow. Mais il n'est pas méchant, enfin pas trop. Il est plus protecteur envers moi-même qu'autre chose et il obéit à mes ordres. Il ne fera de mal à personne. »

« Tu te doutes bien, Harry, que tout ceci est difficile à croire sans preuve tangible, » fit Dumbledore.

« Les seules preuves que je vous fournis pour le moment sont ma nature, clairement visible sur mon visage en ce moment, et ces deux-là. Il est hors de question que je fasse de démonstration de quoi que ce soit, d'une part parce que je n'ai rien à prouver, mais aussi car ce serait mettre une balise à Poudlard pour inciter d'autres hollows à venir se joindre à nous dans la Grande Salle. Et ce ne sera pas pour la cuisine des Elfes de maison, Professeur Dumbledore, vous pouvez en être certain ! Je ne veux pas parler de mon passé et de comment tout cela est arrivé. Je vous ai dit les choses comme elles le sont maintenant et je vous promets de signaler au professeur Snape tout problème qui pourrait survenir. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, demandant des détails sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre mais respectant les limites que Potter imposait. S'ils essayaient de dépasser la ligne, il se refermait comme une huître. Les professeurs Flitwick et Lupin lui dirent qu'ils comprenaient qu'il se cachait des autres car ils étaient eux-mêmes hybrides, l'un ayant une ascendance gobeline et l'autre un problème de pleine lune.

Si les professeurs n'étaient pas tous à l'aise avec cet état de fait, ils n'étaient plus hostiles ou terrorisés. Après tout, Potter avait pu vivre les deux années précédentes sans problèmes et sans que son problème de crocs ne se fasse remarquer …

Harry retourna à son dortoir accompagné du professeur Snape. Ils restèrent silencieux durant le trajet. Snape, malgré toutes ses questions en tête, ne savait pas comment les poser et Harry ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler. Une fois devant le portrait menant à la salle commune, Harry sortit de son mutisme et signala au professeur qu'il viendrait le voir le lendemain pour parler de la potion avant de le saluer et de disparaître derrière le tableau.

Snape retourna dans ses quartiers, se servit deux doigts de sa bouteille de Whisky-PurFeu et observa le journal de Potter. Il hésitait. Le garçon n'en avait pas parlé. Devait-il le lui rendre tout de suite ou allait-il en finir la lecture avant ? Il soupira, épuisé par les événements récents. Il prendra la décision le lendemain. Une bonne nuit porte conseil.


	11. Une lettre : un monde à découvrir

**La lettre : un nouveau monde à découvrir.**

 **Désolé pour l'attente mais je relis la saga entre mes devoirs, donc mes publications seront moins rapides. Cela fait plus de dix ans que je ne m'étais plus penchée sur les livres alors j'en oublie la majeure partie des détails …. Et manquer de détails serait le comble pour un vampire XD**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ….**

* * *

Severus Snape se leva du sommeil du juste et prit une douche rapide avant d'entrer dans son salon, vêtu de son éternelle robe noire qu'il faisait virevolter autour de lui, lui valant son surnom de Chauve-souris des cachots. Après s'être servi un excellent café, il s'installa dans son fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Il en raviva le feu, ramenant ainsi ses quartiers à une température agréable. Son regard se posa sur le Journal de Harry Potter.

Il l'observa quelques instants en sirotant le doux nectar qu'il tenait entre les mains. Puis, rassemblant son courage pas du tout gryffondoresque pour un sou, il prit le calepin à la reliure de cuir sombre et continua sa lecture.

* * *

 _Eté – 30 juillet 1991_

 _Là, je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions ! Il s'est passé plus de choses cette dernière semaine que durant toute l'année entière !_

 _Certes Oncle Vernon a commencé à donner des coups plus forts que d'habitude et a le coup de ceinture ou de canne de plus en plus lourd. En particulier depuis que Dudley a reçu son uniforme et sa canne pour son entrée à Smelting, l'école privée où il s'apprête à entrer._

 _Je suis ravi d'apprendre que ma scolarité sera complètement dissociée de la sienne. Je pourrais jouer sur le fait que mes notes sont bonnes car je suis dans un établissement où l'enseignement est plus simple qu'à Smelting. Je pourrais enfin montrer que je ne suis pas un moins que rien. Même si leur précieux Dudley sera toujours « meilleur » que moi …._

 _Mais les choses ont vraiment commencé à devenir étranges en début de semaine. Alors que je prenais le courrier comme d'habitude, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à recevoir une lettre. Je n'en reçois jamais. Qui m'écrirait après tout ? Grâce aux « délicates attentions » de mon très cher cousin, je n'ai pas d'ami. Urahara est plutôt du genre à me faire signaler sa présence par un petit pique de sa pression spirituelle ou à venir me voir directement sous sa forme spirituelle. Et aucune de mes connaissances de l'autre monde ne pourrait me contacter ici. Je ne sais même pas si elles sont toujours en vie d'ailleurs … Elles doivent être pour la plupart décédées._

 _Alors d'où venait cette lettre ? Une enveloppe de parchemin, relativement épaisse, avec une écriture lisible, claire, à l'encre verte et un sceau à la cire représentant un blason avec un grand H en plein milieu entouré de 4 animaux (un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent). Elle m'était clairement adressée et était plus que précise pour mon adresse. Aller jusqu'à mentionner mon refuge sous l'escalier. La personne qui voulait me contacter doit probablement espionner la maison pour savoir que je dors dans le placard._

 _Je n'ai hélas pas pu ouvrir la lettre. J'ai à peine pu la décacheter. Mon oncle et ma tante me l'ont arrachée et nous ont jeté Dudley et moi dehors. Eux aussi pensaient qu'on était espionnés. Bien que l'idée que quelqu'un découvre que je vive dans un placard – lieu tout à fait inapproprié pour la chambre d'un enfant selon moi –, m'indifférait totalement, le principe même d'être espionné, lui, me faisait froid dans le dos._

 _C'est là qu'Oncle Vernon a commencé à se comporter bizarrement. Il est venu pour la première fois dans mon placard pour discuter avec moi, il m'a donné la seconde chambre de Dudley au grand dam de ce dernier, il a été plus calme sur les « punitions », ne faisant que de simples remontrances, mais ne me touchant plus – au moins là, il y a du progrès pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas récupéré ma lettre. Une erreur qu'il a dit. Oui et moi je vais me marier avec la Reine Rouge !_

 _Les jours qui ont suivi ont été durs car à chaque fois des lettres m'étant adressé sont arrivées dans notre boîte. A chaque fois, elles étaient plus nombreuses. Vingt-quatre d'entre elles sont même arrivées par la boîte d'œufs et en sortaient littéralement de la coquille ! Magnifique ! Je ne sais quelle genre de tour de magie est cela mais il était magnifique. Dimanche, « jour du Seigneur », et jour où le facteur ne passe pas, Oncle Vernon rayonnait pensant être débarrassé en ce jour de la « maudite » poste qui voulait absolument que le « monstre » reçoive sa lettre. Une bonne quarantaine de lettres sont sorties de la cheminée. Bon, le tour ne vaut pas celui des œufs mais l'idée reste originale._

 _Mon oncle nous a fait rapidement empaqueter nos affaires et nous avons roulés longtemps, les lettres semblant toujours nous suivre – l'hôtel où nous étions pour la nuit en a reçu près d'une centaine apparemment – et nous sommes maintenant dans une maison délabrée au milieu de nulle part, sur un rocher en plein milieu de la mer. Pour couronner le tout, nous sommes en pleine tempête ! La maison n'est qu'un simple deux pièces : Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ont pris le lit dans la chambre, Dudley a le canapé. Ils ont tous les trois une bonne couverture, me laissant un morceau de tissu tout rapiécé pour me couvrir et le sol comme couche. Dans une maison pleine de courant d'air, d'autant plus fort à cause de la tempête ! Et ceci la veille de mon anniversaire !_

 _Dans dix minutes, il sera minuit et j'aurai onze ans. Encore 7 ans avant d'être libéré des Dursley et de leur joug, et si j'en crois les événements de cette semaine et le comportement de mon oncle, de leur folie._

* * *

Snape était étonné. Lui qui pensait à l'époque, à tort, qu'Harry se pensait trop bien, trop supérieur, trop important pour répondre à la lettre de Poudlard. Il le pensait déjà arrogant, tout comme son damné père. Il n'avait jamais pu l'ouvrir. Il le pensait aussi bien traité, choyé par sa famille, apparemment son oncle le battait avec la ceinture et la canne et cela empirait apparemment.

La culpabilité naissait dans le cœur de l'homme en noir, plus que jamais. Il savait déjà maintenant que le garçon n'était pas son père et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Mais il n'avait pas encore franchi les portes de Poudlard, n'avait même pas encore connaissance du monde magique, qu'il avait déjà traversé tant d'épreuves. Le Maître des Potions s'en voulait pour son comportement basé sur l'ignorance et son aveuglement le plus total.

Il observa les quelques croquis que son serpent avait dessinés : l'enveloppe de Poudlard, la boîte d'œufs avec deux cassés et les enveloppes qui en ressortaient, et la cheminée crachant un torrent de ces mêmes enveloppes dans le salon de ce qu'il supposa être celui des Dursley.

* * *

 _Eté – 31 juillet 1991_

 _Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Trop d'informations en un coup !_

 _Un homme – non, un géant – est rentré dans ce taudis où ma famille s'est « réfugiée » en fracassant la porte. Vêtu d'un grand manteau de fourrure, une chevelure et une barbe hirsutes d'un noir corbeau, et des yeux noirs brillants. Les Dursley étaient terrifiés. Magnifique à voir !_

 _Au début, j'étais méfiant. N'importe qui le serait face à un inconnu qui rentre par effraction. En particulier avec un tel vacarme ! Même la tempête n'a pas pu le couvrir ! J'étais tendu, prêt à me battre – enfin, le laisser s'occuper suffisamment des Dursley avant d'intervenir. Puis j'ai croisé son regard. Aucune malveillance. Son aura était pure. Ce n'était pas un ennemi. Alors je me suis quelque peu détendu mais restais toujours sur mes gardes ! L'habit ne fait pas le moine …._

 _L'homme est venu pour moi. Rubeus Hagrid. Il me connaissait, m'avait déjà vu quand j'étais bébé, il connaissait mes parents. Il était ravi de me revoir. La joie qui brillait dans ses yeux me réchauffait le cœur. Enfin quelqu'un qui était content que j'existe ! Il m'a même apporté un gâteau pour mon anniversaire ! Cela change des cadeaux stupides des Dursley : un cintre, des produits de nettoyages ou des anciennes loques, ou encore les anciens vêtements de Dudley. Et il était bon ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment été enthousiaste face au sucre dans mon ancienne vie. Tout ce qui était pâtisserie ne m'intéressait pas. Enfin une ou deux de temps en temps. Mais après plus de quatre ans, que cela faisait du bien de sentir le sucre sur mon palais alors que je me délectais de ma part de gâteau en compagnie de Hagrid. Je n'ai intentionnellement rien laissé aux Dursley. Je ne pense pas qu'ils en auraient pris de toute façon. Oncle Vernon était rouge de colère et Tante Pétunia empêchait Dudley de venir manger en notre compagnie. Pourtant, je sais qu'il meurt de faim. Peut-être que je convaincrais Hagrid de laisser quelque chose pour lui avant de partir. Pas sûr. Il a déjà tellement de réserves …._

 _Oui, Hagrid va m'emmener en ville pour quelques courses. Nous avons parlé longuement. Il est un peu rustre dans sa façon de s'exprimer mais est d'une agréable compagnie. Apparemment, je serais un sorcier. Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai qu'à l'ajouter à ma liste. « Sir Harry. Enfant Renégat. Chimère. Vampire. Vizard. Ex-Dragonnier. Ex-Lieutenant du Seigneur Ecarlate. Grand guerrier et stratège. Sorcier en devenir. »_

 _Ma famille n'a pas semblé contente à cette nouvelle. Tout le contraire même. Elle savait et m'a menti durant toutes ces années._

 _Maintenant la vérité : je suis Harry James Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter, grands sorciers appréciés qui se sont battus lors de la première guerre contre le mage noir Lord Voldemort – Hagrid a eu beaucoup de mal à dire son nom, je suppose qu'il a du être un terrible ennemi. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour me sauver la vie. Ils ont été tués par ce mage noir alors que je n'avais qu'un an et ce dernier est mort, ou a disparu, en essayant de me tuer également. La cicatrice sur mon front serait la marque du maléfice qu'il m'a lancé en cette tragique nuit d'Halloween. Et apparemment je serais très célèbre dans le monde sorcier._

 _Tellement différent du : « Tes parents ivrognes sont morts dans un accident de voiture ! »_

 _J'ai enfin reçu ma lettre ! Cette fois-ci, elle m'était adressée avec autant de précision que les précédentes mais indiquant cette fois-ci : le sol, la maison sur le rocher. Quelle précision ! Les gars, il serait peut-être temps de se rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas un comportement normal … Le placard sous l'escalier, le sol …. Est-ce des endroits normaux où des enfants devraient dormir ?_

 _Enfin, la lettre m'a informé de mon inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, dirigée par un certain Albus Dumbledore. Un homme qui a beaucoup de mérite en ce monde si j'en crois ses titres. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. La lettre donnait également une liste de fournitures à avoir pour l'année._

 _J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Hagrid dort dans le canapé. Il m'a passé son manteau pour que je sois plus confortable installé et, surtout, au chaud sur le sol. Dudley a rejoint ses parents dans la chambre, effrayé. Je pense que la queue en tire-bouchon doit y être pour quelque chose. Oncle Vernon a insulté et dépassé les limites de la patience du géant que ce dernier a sorti son parapluie et a vociféré et lancé un sort, je suppose, à Dudley. Le pauvre ! En fait, son cas m'indiffère. Il apprendra peut-être l'humilité …. Enfin, j'espère._

 _Mes pensées font tellement de bruits que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Mon impatience n'aide pas non plus. Dormir m'étant impossible pour cette nuit, je vais méditer et calmer ce torrent de pensées en attendant qu'Hagrid se réveille et me conduise entre les rues de Londres._

 _Une journée libérée des Dursley sera un excellent cadeau d'anniversaire !_

* * *

Severus, dans sa lecture, se sentit fier de son serpent. Il était prêt à se battre face à la menace inconnue, sur ses gardes mais pas fougueux. Courageux comme un Gryffondor certes, mais intelligent, calculateur et réfléchi comme un Serpentard ! Peut-être même un peu vicieux aussi. Il sourit à l'idée de penser ce lourdaud de Hagrid foncer sur les Dursley pour les massacrer et Potter arriver en grand héros pour les sauver et réclamer leur reconnaissance. Tellement Serpentard !

Mais il sentit encore une fois cette colère alors qu'il lisait encore que l'enfant n'avait jamais mieux été traité que comme un Elfe de maison. Et qu'en plus, il ne savait rien de son identité. Il ne savait pas la vérité !

**Très bien ! Tuney, tu ne payes rien pour attendre !**


	12. Courses et vacances

**Courses et vacances**

 _Eté – 31 juillet 1991 (au soir)_

 _J'adore la magie. J'ai hâte de pouvoir en faire moi-même. Le Chemin de Traverse, la rue marchande du Monde magique britannique, était magnifique, bondé tant de personnes que de magasins en tous genres, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres._

 _Hagrid et moi y sommes arrivés en passant par le Chaudron Baveur, un pub de Londres. J'avais compris que j'étais célèbre, mais le comportement des gens, des sorciers du moins, frôle limite l'adoration là. C'en est écoeurant ! Surtout sachant pourquoi je suis SI célèbre ! Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de me toucher, de me serrer la main, que je leur parle et leur accorde de l'attention._

 _J'ai rencontré le Professeur Quirrell, qui enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Si la matière a pour le moins un titre intéressant, l'homme en question m'a donné une drôle d'impression : il semblait avoir peur de tout et bégayait énormément, me donnant l'impression qu'il était fragile, mais derrière cela, j'avais ce sentiment de malaise qui régnait. Quelque chose de malsain rodait autour de cet homme. J'en découvrirai plus durant l'année en côtoyant le professeur._

 _On est allé d'abord à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, gérée par des Gobelins. Au moins, ceux-là ne sont pas idiots que leurs confrères de l'autre monde, bien qu'ils aient clairement un air de famille. Mes parents m'ont laissé un coffre rempli de gallions, mais il y avait également des objets précieux et des ouvrages. J'y retournerai plus tard pour voir si je ne trouve pas quelque chose d'intéressant._

 _Ensuite, on est passé de boutique en boutique. Mme Guipure pour mon uniforme, Ollivander pour ma baguette : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres, très souple et facile à manier, excellente pour la métamorphose. J'ai appris du vendeur que chaque baguette est différente et peut être construite de différentes façons. Je chercherai la signification exacte de ma baguette plus tard._

 _Hagrid a acheté une malle où mettre toutes mes affaires. Je ne la trouve pas pratique, habitué aux besaces, mais au moins elle contient toutes mes possessions pour la sorcellerie. Le voyage chez l'apothicaire était intéressant, je reconnaissais certaines herbes et ingrédients mais d'autres m'étaient complètement inconnus. Fleury et Bott est clairement mon magasin préféré : tous ces livres sur les étagères, attendant d'être attrapés pour divulguer les secrets qu'ils renferment. En plus des ouvrages demandés, j'ai acheté_ L'Histoire de Poudlard _et_ Culture sorcière : Héritage et bénédictions _pour découvrir plus en profondeur l'école et le monde dans lequel j'étais entrain de plonger. J'ai aussi pris_ Le Quidditch à travers les âges _qui semble être le sport des sorciers. Un garçon m'en a vaguement parlé chez Mme Guipure et je l'ai souvent entendu dans les conversations dans la rue, ne pouvant naturellement pas mettre mes oreilles en poche. J'étais trop curieux d'en savoir plus !_

 _Hagrid m'a offert pour mon anniversaire une harfang des neiges. Elle est magnifique. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais l'appeler mais je l'adore déjà. Elle est propre, droite et fière et ce que j'aime le plus chez elle, c'est qu'elle n'a pas peur de moi. En général, les animaux ne m'aiment pas. Molaire, le chien de Tante Marge, a toujours aboyé, grogné voire attaqué jusqu'à ce que je libère assez de mon coté vampire pour le faire fuir la queue entre les jambes. Ce qui m'a valu quelques problèmes d'ailleurs. Mais la chouette, elle, semblait m'accepter totalement et me mordillait même affectueusement les doigts en hululant._

 _Il m'a fallu du temps pour convaincre Hagrid et j'avoue, avec honte, avoir usé de l'ancien langage des elfes pour le forcer à me laisser au Chaudron Baveur pour le reste des vacances d'été. Je ne voulais pas retourner chez les Dursley. Je n'allais pas prendre le risque qu'ils détruisent toutes mes affaires. Il n'a pas été difficile à convaincre ce qui prouve sa simplicité d'esprit et la facilité avec laquelle on peut le manipuler. Je n'aime pas user de telles faiblesses mais là j'avoue que je préférais cela aux Dursley, les coups de l'Oncle Vernon et de Dudley, les corvées et le manque de nourriture._

 _Je suis maintenant dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur, sous la surveillance du barman. Tom est agréable et pas envahissant et sa cuisine est délicieuse. Pour une fois que je mange un bon repas qui n'a pas été fait de mes propres mains._

 _Maintenant, je vais pouvoir être enfin libre de mes mouvements et agir comme je voudrais. Je peux lire sans me cacher, ou jouer d'un instrument, rire à gorge déployée. Pas que j'en ai trouvé déjà l'occasion mais au moins JE PEUX !_

 _Je peux ! Je peux ! Je peux !_

* * *

Severus sourit. Alors c'est comme cela qu'il avait réussi à rester au Chaudron Baveur alors qu'il devait clairement retourner chez ses relatifs. C'est clairement un serpent. Avec un cœur de lion mais un serpent quand même.

Il aimait savoir que l'enfant avait fait cela juste pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait même s'il avait pensé tout le contraire deux ans plus tôt. Il se souvenait parfaitement ne pas avoir apprécié devoir surveiller Potter une journée entière deux fois sur ce mois d'août, pendant ses vacances loin de ces idiots qui font tout pour faire exploser leurs chaudrons.

Il observa les quelques dessins qui étaient à la suite. Il s'attarda sur un en particulier, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. C'était l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur, Harry était avec celui qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme étant Urahara mais qu'il avait pris pour un fou de plus voulant entrer dans le fan-club de Harry Potter. Il se souvenait que le garçon avait apprécié la discussion avec cet homme et qu'il avait même ri plusieurs fois. Il pétillait de vie et d'énergie. **Plus comme aujourd'hui …** pensa-t-il tristement. Mais ce qui l'intéressait plus était le client sur une table, seul, à une certaine distance de celle où était installé le Survivant. Un homme vêtu de noir, un verre à la main, regardant du coin de l'œil Potter, les cheveux noirs mi-longs encadrant un visage anguleux et au nez crochu. Severus Snape était entrain d'admirer son portrait.

* * *

 _Eté – 31 août 1991_

 _J'ai passé un merveilleux mois. Pas de Dursley. Pas de corvées. Pas de coups de canne. Pas d'insultes. Que de la liberté à l'état pur !_

 _Seul bémol, tous ces gens qui me fixent partout et veulent me saluer, me parler et que sais-je encore ! Et aussi cette impression d'être observé et d'être suivi tous les jours. Enfin, je suis peut-être un peu paranoïaque avec tous ces gens autour de moi. C'est peut-être normal. Tout le monde veut voir le Survivant. J'ai l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire !_

 _J'occupai mes journées entre des exercices d'assouplissements pour garder mon corps en forme – peut-être plus de corvées et de courses poursuites mais je ne vais pas me laisser aller pour autant – les livres et mon violon. Discutant avec Hone Hona et Henri de mes lectures et découvertes de la journée._

 _Je suis retourné dès la première semaine à Gringott. J'avais pris rendez-vous avec le Maitre Gobelin Gripsec. Il m'a fait un compte-rendu de mes possessions, m'a parlé du testament de mes parents, de mon futur statut de Lord Potter, que je pourrais choisir d'accepter ou de refuser à 16 ans, et beaucoup d'autres choses._

 _Ce qui m'a le plus dérangé a été le fait d'avoir été envoyé chez mon oncle et ma tante maternelle, des moldus anti-magie alors que j'avais deux parrains désignés. L'un des deux est à Azkaban mais l'autre ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été envoyé chez lui alors qu'il est clairement un sorcier ? Même Gripsec n'a pas pu me renseigner à ce sujet, les ordres venaient de très haut. Mais il m'a promis de se renseigner. Il ignorait également le nom de mon autre parrain qui avait été soigneusement effacé des registres. Le gobelin semblait intrigué par cela._

 _Autre détail pour le moins troublant : « Tu prends le pain de la bouche de Dudley » était l'une des phrases favorites que me servaient mes relatifs. Qu'ils m'avaient pris par charité. Une charité qu'il leur rapporte 500 gallions par mois, soit 2 500 livres sterling. Je ne vais pas y toucher pour le moment pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi car il semble qu'il y ait quelqu'un de haut placé qui a voulu absolument me placer chez eux. Tant que je ne sais pas qui et pourquoi, mieux vaut ne rien changer._

 _Du coffre des Potter, j'ai fait copier plusieurs ouvrages pour une poignée de gallions préférant garder les originaux en sécurité dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Ainsi, je suis reparti avec dans ma besace,_ « L'essence de la magie : ni noire, ni blanche », « Savoir vivre et savoir être : traditions sorcières », « Noble par nature : une généalogie de sorciers » _et_ « Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques. » _J'avais pris justement ce dernier car certains symboles me rappelaient ceux que j'avais vus il y a longtemps dans ces ruines. Je suis également reparti avec une copie de l'inventaire des ouvrages présents dans la voûte._

 _En retournant au chaudron, ce jour-là, je suis passé devant un magasin de musique et je n'ai pas pu résister : l'ouvrage_ « Sons et instruments de musique : de l'antiquité à nos jours » _a atterri directement dans ma collection également._

 _J'ai commencé naturellement par le livre sur Poudlard et les manuels. L'école elle-même est faite de magie et son fonctionnement n'a pas changé depuis les origines : quatre fondateurs, quatre maisons._

 _Godric Gryffondor valorisait le courage, la hardiesse, la force, la bravoure et la détermination. Helga Poufsouffle prenait sous son aile les élèves loyaux, patients, bourreaux de travail, honnêtes et tolérants. Rowena Serdaigle appréciait la sagesse, l'intelligence, la créativité, l'originalité et la curiosité. Salazar Serpentard prônait la grandeur, la ruse, l'ambition et la fierté._

 _Je peux techniquement être accepté dans toutes ces maisons mais plus particulièrement à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard, deux maisons totalement opposées qui semblent être rivale depuis le temps des fondateurs._

 _Je verrai bien une fois à Poudlard ce que le Choixpeau dira. J'ai toutefois du mal à concevoir qu'un chapeau puisse parler._

 _J'ai reçu ce matin un hibou du professeur et directrice adjointe McGonagall. Elle va venir me chercher demain pour me conduire à la gare de King Cross. J'ai hâte de voir ce que demain me réserve comme surprise._


	13. Potion et discussions

**Potion et discussions.**

 **Pour ce passage, je vous propose les morceaux suivants :**

 **\- Nightcore- Blessure du passé : watch?v=rqemrnL-nZ8 &start_radio=1&list=RDrqemrnL-nZ8**

 **\- AMV Nightcore - Un Dernier Sourire (Sous-Titres) : watch?v=glKnU3AFHLg &list=RDrqemrnL-nZ8&index=13**

* * *

Harry s'était aussi levé tôt après une bonne nuit de sommeil mais il avait toujours cette tristesse qui l'oppressait. Il jouait avec Henry qui avait accepté de l'accompagner à la guitare. Il voulait tellement aider son maître et ami qu'il avait même chanté pour lui. Lui qui n'avait pas chanté depuis longtemps, depuis qu'Harry était revenu chez les Dursley en fait. Il jouait toujours dans le monde intérieur du garçon pour l'encourager mais il n'avait plus eu le cœur à chanter.

Là, le cœur n'y était pas non plus. Mais Hone Hona l'avait persuadé, Harry est tombé au fond du gouffre. Ils sont allés trop loin. Pourquoi faut-il que le sort s'acharne sur lui ? N'a-t-il pas déjà assez souffert ? N'a-t-il pas droit au bonheur ? Henry tuerait pour revoir un vrai sourire sur le visage de son ami. Pas le petit rire qu'il avait eu la veille mais bien une joie intense qui irradierait non seulement dans la plaine de son cœur mais également autour de lui, contaminant ses congénères comme il le faisait autrefois.

Autrefois, il jouait de son violon en pleine nature, parfois du piano quand il en trouvait un. Chaque moment était propice à la musique, chaque émotion digne d'être mis en notes pour l'extérioriser. Il l'avait fait de moins en moins ces derniers temps, pansant ses blessures. Ces Serpentards payeront ! Ils payeront ce qu'ils ont fait de lui ! Il n'a jamais été lâche comme cela !

Hone Hona et lui tenteraient par tous les moyens de rendre la joie à leur protégé. Et ils savaient qui les aiderait. Ils l'avaient senti. Severus Snape s'était, malgré les apparences, inquiété pour le garçon. Il faut absolument qu'Harry redevienne lui-même ! Qu'il rejoue quand il veut et où il veut ! Il n'avait encore jamais joué devant qui que ce soit à Poudlard, les Serpentards eux-mêmes ignoraient le talent qu'il avait pour la musique. Comment l'auraient-ils su ? Ils ne faisaient que l'insulter, l'attaquer et aux dernières nouvelles, le torturer ! Et lui n'a jamais riposté. Pas une fois. Pas depuis que Snape l'avait mis en retenue pendant quinze jours lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. A l'époque, le professeur ne l'écoutait pas du tout, ne daignait même pas faire attention à lui sauf pour l'humilier.

Maintenant, les choses allaient changer et Harry redeviendra petit à petit l'homme qu'il était.

Il pensa à tout cela en jouant et chantant pour son ami dépressif et suicidaire. Il pensa également à Snape qui avait le Journal. Il avait avoué avoir lu jusqu'à la mort de Cara. Il n'est pas loin de découvrir la vérité. Harry avait décidé de ne jamais lui dire après le comportement de bâtard qu'il avait eu tout ce temps envers lui. Mais maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il y pense encore seulement ? Cet homme pourrait bien être sa porte de sortie. Plus jamais il ne souffrirait de la sorte, ou en tout cas plus jamais seul.

Au bout de deux heures, Harry ressentit l'appel de la faim et soupira. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche bien chaude. Quand il en sortit, il s'observa dans le miroir pour s'assurer que ses yeux n'avaient plus cette braise qu'ils avaient ces deux derniers jours avec les potions de son professeur. Il prit ensuite dans une armoire une Potion de Sang qu'il avait faite lui-même.

Il devrait bientôt en refaire. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui avec Snape, ils s'étaient convenus la veille qu'ils allaient en discuter de toute façon. Il pourrait en profiter. Qui sait, peut-être que Snape améliorerait la recette de l'Archimage. L'efficacité de la Potion de Sang qu'il lui avait donnée lors de ces deux derniers jours avec la discrétion de celle de l'Archimage. Ce serait la potion parfaite.

Il prit Hone Hona qu'il glissa dans sa poche, s'empara d'un de ses vieux livres qu'il avait ramené de l'autre monde, le glissa dans sa besace et partit pour la Grande Salle. Dans la salle commune, il croisa le regard du préfet et ce dernier s'approcha directement de lui.

« Eh, Potter ? » fit-il doucement. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je … ça va. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Pas la grande forme si tu veux savoir, Préfet Harper, » soupira Harry.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir. Harper l'attrapa doucement par le bras et le poussa dans un coin. Il n'y avait personne mais autant rester discret.

« Ecoute, Potter. Je ne suis probablement pas le mieux placer pour cela, mais si jamais tu as des ennuis, tu peux venir m'en parler. A moi, ou au professeur Snape. Et s'il te plait, Pot- Harry, la prochaine fois que tu broies du noir, viens m'en parler. Ou a une autre personne en qui tu as confiance. Mais s'il te plait, ne fait plus _jamais_ … ça. »

« **Tu vois, il n'y a pas que moi qui te le demande, l'ami** , » fit Henry depuis son poste d'observation, en bordure du lac intérieur.

Harry regarda son préfet de ses yeux emplis de douleur. Il le sentit serrer son bras en signe de soutien. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cela de la part d'une autre personne ? Hone Hona et Henry ne comptaient pas vraiment. « **Eh !** » S'indignèrent-ils à cette pensée.

« D'accord, Préfet Harper. Je te promets d'en parler à quelqu'un, » répondit-il de sa voix enrouée.

L'aîné inclina la tête, serra encore le bras de son camarade et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Comme pour chaque vacance, il n'y avait plus grande monde au château et les quatre longues tables avaient disparu pour laisser place à une table plus petite mais tout aussi conviviale, où se mélangeaient élèves et professeurs.

Il était encore tôt et n'était présent que deux Poufsouffles et un Serdaigle de sixième année et une Gryffondor de troisième année, ainsi que les professeurs McGonagall, Lupin et Hagrid. Harry s'installa en face du professeur Lupin, à coté de la Gryffondor qui s'avérait être Granger. Même avec la tête plongée dans son livre, elle l'avait remarqué car très rapidement, elle le salua. Elle était la seule Gryffondor à le saluer. Bien que cela reste un simple « Potter », elle le saluait malgré tout. Et il était le seul Serpentard à ne pas la rabaisser parce qu'elle était une Née-moldue. Alors il la salua à son tour.

Harry se servit un solide petit déjeuner et, ne voulant discuter avec personne, il sortit son livre et lut attentivement les instructions pour la Potion de Sang qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis un bon moment. Il pourrait ainsi aussi en parler plus facilement avec Snape, le plus jeune Maître de Potions de l'époque.

« **Bizarre …** » fit Henry au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

« **Quoi donc ?** »

« **Depuis que tu as quitté la salle commune, le Baron Sanglant ne t'a pas lâché d'une semelle et depuis que tu es as table, il ne t'a pas non plus quitté des yeux. Et là, il est parti précipitamment. C'est bizarre. Généralement, il ne fixe jamais aussi longtemps un élève, encore moins le suivre …** »

« **J'ai pas envie d'aller élucider ce mystère. Désolé,** » fit Harry en se replongeant dans le livre.

Dix minutes plus tard, une odeur d'herbes fraîches et d'épices passa au-dessus de l'odeur de lard et œufs grillés, de la confiture et autres aliments qu'il y avait sur la table, emplissant les narines du semi-vampire et une personne vêtue de noir vint s'installer à côté de lui. Tournant la tête, Harry croisa les yeux onyx de son professeur de potions.

« **Je crois que le mystère s'est élucidé tout seul, Henry**. »

Harry salua son professeur et retourna à sa lecture.

« Tu lis quoi ? » demanda Granger.

**Vais-je pouvoir lire tranquille ou il faut que je commette un meurtre pour y parvenir ?** Harry soupira.

« Potions, »

Elle se pencha pour lire avec lui, la curiosité rendant ses yeux brillants. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils. Il avait aussi senti son professeur se tourner, il devait aussi observer le livre qui était appuyé sur la carafe d'eau, juste devant lui.

« C'est écrit en quelle langue, je ne comprends rien. »

« En elfique. » Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Quoi ? »

« Ben, les Elfes de maison parlent les mêmes langues que les sorciers. »

« Je n'ai jamais parlé d'Elfes de maison, Granger. »

« Quel est le sujet ? » demanda soudain Snape, curieux.

« De celui dont nous avons discuté hier, monsieur, » répondit Harry en se tournant vers l'homme en noir.

« Et qui est ? » demanda Granger.

« Eh bien … un projet de recherche, Granger. Je souhaitais en parler avec le professeur Snape, donc je relisais ce que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas avoir l'air plus stupide que d'habitude. » Puis, il se rapprocha de la Gryffondor, voulant faire passer cela pour un secret mais fut entendu par toute la table. « Tu sais comment il est quand on a l'air stupide … »

« Ok. Je te laisse à ta lecture, » fit-elle, comprenant le sous-entendu tandis que de nombreux sourires effleurèrent les lèvres de personnes présentes à table.

« **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à Gryffondor, cette fille ?** » fit Henry. « **Elle devrait être à Serdaigle, ou peut-être Serpentard.** »

« **Réfléchis avant de dire des bêtises. Elle se ferait défoncée moralement à Serpentard**. »

« **Pire que toi ?** »

« **…** »

« **Harry ?** »

« **EST-CE QUE JE PEUX AVOIR UN MOMENT DE PAIX ET LIRE MON LIVRE TRANQUILLE ?** »

Silence.

« **Merci !** »

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry et Snape marchaient silencieusement vers les cachots. Alors que le garçon se tournait pour se diriger vers la salle de classe, il sentit la main de son professeur sur son épaule le pousser gentiment dans l'autre direction.

« Venez avec moi, Harry. Nous serons plus à l'aise dans mes quartiers. »

« Vos quartiers, monsieur ? »

« Oui, nous y serons mieux installés pour discuter et personne ne viendra nous déranger. » Après une légère pause, il rajouta : « sauf, peut-être le directeur s'il y a une urgence. »

Les appartements de Severus Snape contrastaient totalement avec l'homme, ou alors il cachait bien qui il était. Les murs étaient de couleur taupe avec quelques touches de vert de-ci, de-là, le sol de pierre était propre et recouvert par endroit de tapis d'un brun un peu plus foncé que les murs. Les meubles étaient en bois d'ébène et les sièges étaient faits de cuir noir.

Harry observa les lieux un moment – seulement quelques secondes en fait – avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. D'ici, on voyait le Lac noir.

« Vous pouvez vous installer, Harry, le temps que je nous fasse un peu de thé. »

Il posa ses affaires à coté du canapé et, quelques titres ayant piqué sa curiosité, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de l'homme aux apparences froides et austères mais qui semblaient être plus doux ces derniers jours. Essentiellement des essais et traités portant sur les potions, quelques-uns de sortilèges et d'autres –**Oh ! Le vilain !**– de magie noire. Il y avait aussi quelques livres moldus, des romans et des pièces de théâtres : Molière, Shakespeare, Victor Hugo, Jules Verne et autres classiques mais également Chrétien de Troyes, Homère, Virgile, Platon, Eschyle, Sophocle et Euripide.

« Vous voyez quelques choses qui vous plaît ? » demanda le professeur en posant le plateau sur la table.

« Vous avez une bibliothèque relativement intéressante. En particulier, la partie moldue. Ma famille ne m'a jamais laissé emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque, alors les quelques que j'ai pu lire étaient ceux de mon cousin ou ceux obligatoires pour l'école. Mais rien de vraiment intéressant, » répondit Harry en faisant courir ses doigts sur les livres.

Severus observa le garçon un moment avant de le rejoindre et observa ses livres. Il sortit son exemplaire de l' _Iliade_ et le tendit au garçon. « Vous m'en direz ce que vous en pensez, » fit-il dans un demi-sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé et de servir le thé.

Harry s'installa au coté de son professeur et sortit son livre de sa besace pour y ranger soigneusement l'épopée qu'il allait poser sur sa table de nuit le soir même.

« Vous vouliez que l'on parle de la Potion de Sang, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Snape.

« Oui. Votre potion est très utile. Même plus que celle à laquelle je suis habituée mais votre réaction ainsi que celle des autres professeurs a été immédiate quand vous avez croisé mon regard. »

« Oui, en effet, » concéda-t-il en retenant un frisson. « Voir des yeux rouges n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont je suis habitué. »

« La potion que je tiens de l'Archimage est plus faible que la vôtre mais elle a l'avantage de maintenir ma nature cachée. Je me demandais s'il y avait moyen de faire une potion avec l'efficacité de la vôtre et la discrétion de la mienne ? »

Snape alla directement dans son laboratoire personnel récupérer le livre où il y avait la potion qu'il avait brassée quelques jours auparavant. Il le posa, ouvert à la bonne page et se tourna vers son élève, qui piquait sa curiosité et ses talents de Maître des Potions.

« Eh bien, commençons par comparer les ingrédients et les étapes de fabrication de la potion. Cela vous dérange-t-il que je lance un sort de traduction ? Je ne connais pas cette langue. »

Harry sourit et poussa l'ouvrage vers son professeur dans un signe d'assentiment. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter potions et finirent par brasser leur première tentative d'amélioration de la Potion de Sang. Essai qui ne fut pas concluant. Le professeur prit une copie de la recette et rendit le livre à son élève, de retour dans sa langue d'origine.

Ils prirent de nouveau le thé dans le salon en attendant l'heure du repas.

« Harry, puis-je vous posez une question ? » Snape était clairement hésitant.

« Vous venez de m'en poser une, professeur, » répondit Harry avec une moue moqueuse. « Mais vous pouvez m'en poser une deuxième. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir montré vos talents aux autres ? »

« Mes talents, professeur ? » Harry ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette question.

« La musique, par exemple. Pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint le club de musique ? »

Snape vit la réponse dans les yeux du garçon et se retint d'user de légilimancie. Il vit également qu'il hésitait à lui répondre, comme s'il avait peur.

« Alors ? »

Il baissa les yeux et joua avec la chaîne qu'il avait sorti instinctivement de sa poche.

« Eh bien. Je voulais au début. J'étais même enthousiaste. Mais avec les autres Serpentards et … et vous. Ce que vous disiez. Ce que tout le monde disait. Je … je n'ai pas eu le courage d'y aller pour me faire encore plus insulter et humilier. Pas pour une chose qui me tenait tant à cœur. »

Snape porta sa main au menton du garçon et releva son visage pour croiser ses yeux embués et toujours emplis de cette douleur et cette tristesse. L'homme eut encore une fois un pincement au cœur face au ressenti de Potter. Il avait refusé de montrer qui il était par peur d'être humilié. Et il était en partie responsable de cela en ne l'aidant pas à s'intégrer. Il ferait dorénavant tout pour qu'il se sente heureux et accepté ! Pour qu'il puisse être lui-même ! Pour qu'enfin un sourire puisse naître sur son visage.

C'est là qu'il réalisa une chose. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter sourire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ou entendu éprouver de la joie. Ce garçon n'a toujours été, au plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, que souffrance et douleur, masquées sous un masque qu'il pensait être arrogant mais qui était en fait une fausse indifférence. Potter ne voulait qu'avoir sa place en ce monde et tous ceux qui ont croisé son chemin l'ont clairement repoussé.

« Harry. Tu es doué avec ton violon. Il faudrait être un idiot pour dire le contraire. Harry, tu es tellement doué que quand j'ai entendu ta musique, tu m'as fait pendant un moment éprouvé ce que tu ressentais. Tu comprends ? Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que tu avais arrêté de jouer, emportés par les sentiments que ta musique faisait éprouver. Tu n'es pas simplement doué avec ton violon, tu es bien plus que cela. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu une musique aussi vibrante que celle que j'ai entendue hier. » Après s'être ouvert ainsi au grand étonnement du garçon, il ajouta : « Si qui que ce soit dit quoi que ce soit de déplacé sur ta manière de jouer, fais-le moi savoir. Je lui apprendrais ce que c'est que d'insulter un véritable talent. Et les talents ne devraient pas rester cacher Harry. Tu devrais le partager avec des gens de confiance. »

« Et si on n'en a pas ? »

« Alors trouves en une, Harry. Sans confiance à accorder, on se perd dans les ténèbres. Et si on s'y perd, on peut devenir des monstres à l'égal du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Harry hocha doucement la tête.

Quand vint l'heure, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grand Salle mais le silence qu'ils partageaient n'avait plus du tout cette animosité qu'il y avait toujours eu entre les deux hommes. Ils s'étaient chacun ouvert à l'autre d'une manière qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé un jour faire. Une lueur était apparue dans leur cœur, comme un phare guidant les marins dans la tempête, une lueur d'espoir et qui sait, peut-être même de confiance.

* * *

 **Pour le chapitre suivant, faudra attendre un peu que je lise les quelques chapitres suivants du livre 1.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture XD**

 **Memepotter952504**


	14. Rentrée à Poudlard

**Rentrée à Poudlard**

 _Eté – 1_ _er_ _Septembre 1991_

 _Aujourd'hui, le professeur McGonagall est venue me chercher au Chaudron Baveur. Vêtu d'une robe émeraude, cette femme aux apparences strictes et sévères cache un cœur d'or. Elle semble avoir déjà un certain âge et sa compagnie est pour le moins intéressante. Nous avons traversé le Londres moldu par le métro pour rejoindre la gare de King's Cross. Nous avons parlé de Poudlard naturellement, des différentes matières – elle enseigne la métamorphose – et j'ai profité de l'occasion pour avoir déjà quelques explications sur sa matière. Elle semblait ravie par mon enthousiasme mais n'a pas trop développé ses réponses pour qu'elle ait encore quelque chose à m'enseigner une fois arrivé au château._

 _Elle m'a fait passer la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Ca été dur pour moi de passer au travers. Comment un objet solide fait de briques et de béton peut se faire traverser de la sorte ? Je me suis avancé lentement vers le pilier central entre les deux quais et je fus surpris de me retrouver soudain de l'autre coté, face à une locomotive d'un rouge flamboyant avec l'écriteau « Poudlard express » inscrit en lettres d'or. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde et je remerciai le professeur de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici. Elle resta à mes cotés jusqu'à ce que je sois bien installé dans un compartiment. Elle fut étonnée de me voir porter aussi facilement ma malle. Je crois que j'ai peut-être fait une bourde de ce point de vue là. Elle devait quand même faire dans les trente-quarante kilos avec tout ce qu'il avait dedans. Mais bon, elle n'a pas fait de commentaire. Et puis ce qui est fait est fait ! Elle est partie après m'avoir salué et qu'on se reverrait au banquet._

 _Quand le train a démarré, un garçon à la crinière flamboyante et le visage recouvert de taches de rousseur est venu s'installer en face de moi. Il s'appelle Ronald Weasley, le sixième fils d'une famille de sorciers. Il était vêtu de vêtements de seconde main, un peu comme les habits que je récupérais de Dudley. On a discuté quelque peu bien que j'aurais aimé retourner à ma lecture. Il a failli s'étouffer quand il a su qui j'étais. Par les Vénérables, je suis célèbre pour avoir réduit à néant un puissant mage noir alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé ! Il n'en supporte même pas d'entendre le nom, en plus ! Cela le terrifie. Je me demande comment il réagirait si je lui disais à propos de moi … Enfin j'en aurais probablement pas l'occasion._

 _Alors qu'il parlait d'un peu de tout, surtout de Quidditch, je regardais par la fenêtre le paysage. Se succédaient champs et pâturages, bois et forêts, collines, vallées et montagnes. J'ai rencontré un jeune garçon, Neville Londubat, qui avait perdu son crapaud, accompagnée d'une jeune fille horripilante et hautaine, Hermione Granger, qui savait beaucoup de choses et voulait absolument montrer qu'elle les savait. J'aime beaucoup parler avec des gens qui ont un certain savoir à partager mais cette demoiselle avait un comportement pour le moins antipathique. Elle n'avait même pas voulu me lâcher par rapport au livre de botanique que je tenais dans les mains que j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer. Enfin, au moins elle est repartie à la recherche du crapaud. Bien que je pense que le pauvre garçon aurait pu le retrouver tout seul. Il s'est très certainement fait arraché le bras à force de se le faire tirer de la sorte par cette jeune fille._

 _La pire altercation dans le train, je pense, a été ma rencontre avec l'héritier Malfoy. Il était encadré de deux armoires à glace de onze ans également, comme lui et il était venu dans mon compartiment pour voir Harry Potter._

 _Par pitié, faites que cet intérêt qu'ont ces gens pour voir une célébrité – moi en l'occurrence ici – ne dure pas, je commence déjà à m'en lasser. Les quelques personnes au Chaudron Baveur m'avaient suffi. Enfin, je sais me cacher mais dans l'école, je suppose que cela va être plus dur vu que tout le monde me connaîtra. Par pitié, Vénérables, faites que cela ne dure pas !_

 _Pendant un moment, l'héritier Draco Malfoy a voulu me décrocher de Ron Weasley, prétextant qu'on ne peut faire confiance à certaines familles de sorciers. J'ai bien cru devoir assister à une bagarre. Je leur ai bien gentiment dit d'aller dehors. Hors de question d'être pris dans une querelle sans en connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants !_

 _Arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, nous sommes tous sortis en robe de sorcier et j'ai entendu Hagrid appelé les premières années. Que j'ai été content de le voir ! Il nous a conduit à travers un chemin de terre, nous guidant avec sa lanterne alors que l'obscurité nous entourait. Tout d'un coup, au détour d'un chemin, j'ai vu sur la droite le château, Poudlard s'élevant sur le pic, au-delà du lac. Ses tours pointaient vers le ciel et les fenêtres nous guidaient dans l'obscurité tout autant que la lanterne d'Hagrid. Ce dernier nous a invités à prendre place dans des barques pour traverser le lac. Alors que le château s'approchait, j'ai observé le ciel et les étoiles se reflétant sur la surface miroitante._

 _Quel magnifique spectacle qui nous a été offert. Poudlard a tellement plus de charme que le Château Carmin._

 _On a fini notre voyage dans une crique souterraine et nous avons suivi Hagrid à travers les terres du château devant lequel il nous a laissé entre les mains du Professeur McGonagall._

 _Le château est tout aussi imposant que celui du Seigneur Ecarlate. Immense, fait de pierres de taille, éclairé par des torches, spacieux et élégant à tous points de vue. Là où ils se différenciaient, c'était dans l'atmosphère même qu'il dégageait. La décoration du Château Carmin était menaçante, empreinte de la puissance et la personnalité de son Seigneur. Poudlard est, au contraire, accueillant. Je n'en ai pas encore vu grand-chose mais rien que les tableaux que j'ai pu croiser – ils sont vivants ! – nous faisaient signe et nous accueillaient chaleureusement._

 _Le professeur McGonagall nous a parlé du banquet de début d'année et de la cérémonie de répartition : événement très important car nous permet de nous intégrer dans la maison qui nous est la mieux adaptée. Cette maison devrait devenir pour nous comme une sorte de seconde famille – comme si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une famille déjà …. Il y a une compétition entre les maisons : Nos succès nous ferons gagner des points tandis que nos infractions au règlement nous en fera perdre. Le tout pour une coupe._

 _Pendant qu'elle vérifiait que tout était prêt, les jeunes autour de moi stressaient. J'entendais parmi les murmures qu'il y aurait une sorte de test. Oh que leur nervosité était contagieuse ! J'ai du faire quelques exercices de méditation pour ne pas me laisser envahir par ce sentiment. Cela ne m'a pas épargné la surprise et le sursaut face à ma rencontre avec un fantôme. Enfin, plutôt une vingtaine. Ils étaient dans une grande discussion au sujet d'un certain Peeves. Je n'ai pas fait plus attention à leur discussion, trop attardé sur le fait qu'ils ne possédaient aucune chaîne de karma. Je vais devoir me renseigner auprès d'Urahara pour savoir s'ils sont des Plus ou non. Et peut-être même discuté avec quelques-uns d'entre eux pour savoir vraiment ce qu'il en est._

 _La Grande Salle est magnifique ! Et le plafond est bien magique ! On se croirait en dessous de la voûte céleste et non à l'intérieur. Des milliers de bougies éclairaient la salle, flottant au-dessus de quatre longues tables – pour les quatre maisons – et au fond une cinquième table, sur une estrade, à laquelle siégeaient tours les professeurs._

 _La répartition s'est faite au moyen d'un vieux chapeau pointu tout rapiécé, vivant lui aussi. Il nous a chanté une petite chanson avant que l'on pose chacun à notre tour sur la tête. Certains d'entre nous étions en dessous que pour quelques secondes, d'autres restaient un peu plus longtemps. Je fais partie de cette deuxième catégorie. Je suis resté un peu près quatre minutes en dessous à parlementer avec le Choixpeau. Il voyait tous mes souvenirs et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache quoi que ce soit. Comme je m'y attendais, toutes les maisons me convenaient. J'avais ma place dans chacune d'entre elles. Le Choixpeau a décidé de m'envoyer à Serpentard pour ma propension à vouloir survivre coûte que coûte quel que soit le moyen utilisé et aussi, peut-être, parce que je ne croyais pas trop en la réputation qui se dégageait des rumeurs autour de la maison aux serpents._

 _Quand j'ai retiré le Choixpeau, tout le monde me regardait – encore – mais cette fois-ci différemment. Plus personne ne chuchotait. Plus personne ne parlait. Le temps semblait comme arrêté. Même chez les professeurs, tous semblaient choqués par ma répartition. J'ai rejoint la table des Serpentards dans un silence pesant. Le changement d'ambiance m'a fait frissonner._

 _Je me suis retrouvé en face de l'héritier Malfoy, en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Après le discours étrange du Professeur Dumbledore, les tables se sont tout d'un coup recouvertes de mets aux arômes plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Côte d'agneau, rôti de veau, steak, cordon bleu, toutes sortes de salades et de sauces, des frites et j'en passe. Les Serpentards étant très portés sur l'étiquette, j'ai appliqué ce que je faisais tant au Château Carmin lors de réceptions, ainsi que les règles de bienséance que j'avais lues durant le dernier mois. Autant faire bonne figure ! Cela change de la compagnie des Dursley qui mangent comme des porcs, sauf Tante Pétunia, peut-être._

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment mangé de dessert, trop sucré à mon goût, ne prenant qu'un thé léger pour la digestion. J'en ai profité pour mieux étudier la table des professeurs. J'en ai reconnu quelques-uns : Hagrid, Quirell et McGonagall que j'avais déjà rencontrés, Dumbledore dont j'avais lu quelques informations au travers de mes lectures et qui siégeait au centre de la table dans son fauteuil doré, mais d'autres que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Il y en a un pourtant que je me rappelle vaguement, mon directeur de maison, Mr Snape. Je l'ai vu au Chaudron Baveur alors que j'étais en compagnie de Urahara, il était au bar, tout seul, vêtu des mêmes capes noires qu'il portait aujourd'hui._

 _Dumbledore nous fit part de quelques règles importantes : la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, il ne faut pas faire de magie dans les couloirs et l'accès couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est interdit également – du moins si on ne veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

 _La plus grande horreur de ma soirée a bien été le moment où l'on a chanté l'hymne de l'école. Pratiquement personne n'était en accord. Les paroles étaient intéressantes, adaptées pour un lieu tel que celui-ci. Mais mes oreilles sensibles en ont pris un coup ! Henry, Hone Hona et moi étions figés face à tant de chaos. Même si je suis d'accord avec la dernière phrase de Dumbledore sur la magie de la musique, une chose est sûre, il n'y a rien eu de magique ici alors que tout le monde faisait un massacre de cet art noble !_

 _Le préfet de Serpentard nous a fait traverser quelques couloirs avant de nous enfoncer dans les profondeurs du château, vers les cachots où il y a notre salle commune. Le Professeur Snape a fait son apparition de manière relativement calme, presque silencieuse. La plupart des autres ont sursauté comme s'il avait jailli du néant. Il parle doucement, limite un murmure et pourtant fait couler un sentiment de menace dans chacun de ses propos. Il m'a fixé longuement à chaque fois qu'il énonçait des règles à respecter et les sanctions si elles ne l'étaient pas. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi … Devais-je faire quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien fait et j'ai préféré ne pas me plonger dans son esprit pour savoir. Qui sait quelle compétence ont les sorciers … Et vu comment cet homme est froid et antipathique, autant ne pas tenter le sort._

 _Je suis rentré dans ma chambre. Merci, Vénérables, elles sont individuelles. Pas besoin de me cacher de trop dans ma propre chambre. Même les sanitaires ne sont pas partagés ! J'ai déballé mes affaires, rangé ce que je pouvais pour le moment, je verrai plus tard pour le reste. Autant me préparer à dormir et être frais et dispos pour mon premier jour de cours demain._

* * *

Snape referma le Journal en état de choc. **C'est un legilimens ?!** Il va falloir qu'il en parle avec le gamin prochainement. Et surtout qu'il fasse attention à toujours garder ses barrières mentales dressées en sa présence pour ne pas se trahir. **Sauf qu'il sait quand tu mens, Severus ! Il peut l'entendre…**

Il prit un verre de sa boisson favorite, son Whisky PurFeu – **Mince, j'en ai presque plus …** – et réfléchit à la situation. Ce gamin cachait bien des talents. Artiste dans l'art du combat, de la musique et du dessin. Maintenant Legilimens. **Quelque chose me dit qu'il en cache encore d'autres des surprises … Ce garçon n'est décidément pas comme les autres !**

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge – minuit moins quart – et décida d'aller se coucher pour être frais le lendemain. Il allait encore passer quelques heures avec Harry pour cette potion et discuter probablement et il aimerait bien avancer dans le journal encore un peu. Il voudrait tout savoir de ce gamin le plus rapidement possible et l'aider, l'empêcher de recommencer … Car il sentait au plus profond de lui que le gamin allait recommencer. Il en était persuadé.


	15. Première semaine

**Première semaine**

 _Eté – 6 Septembre 1991_

 _Poudlard est magnifique mais c'est un véritable labyrinthe. Les règles à Serpentard sont simples : être irréprochables, ponctuels et solidaires envers ceux de sa maison. Irréprochable et ponctuel : pas de problème. Je suis toujours les autres premières années pour ne pas me perdre dans les couloirs aux portes qui ne s'ouvrent que sous certaines conditions et les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête._

 _Mais Solidaire : cela ne semble pas être possible. Dans la salle commune, juste après le départ du professeur Snape, l'héritier Malfoy est venu directement me menacer, prétextant que je lui faisais de l'ombre pour la place du Prince des Serpentards. Balivernes ! Je ne connaissais même pas ce titre avant qu'il ne vienne me voir. Alors le voler, encore moins._

 _Mais l'ambiance avec les élèves des autres maisons est encore pire, j'ai l'impression. On murmure sur mon passage. « Futur mage noir », « Traître », « Monstre » est aussi ressorti, et autres joyeusetés. Ron Weasley qui semblait tellement enclin à me parler dans le train ne fait plus que m'ignorer ou m'insulter à chaque fois que je le croise._

 _Autrement dit, je me retrouve de nouveau tout seul, sans personne avec qui échanger quelques mots, même une conversation anodine n'est pas faisable. Du moins, je n'en ai pas encore eue de la semaine._

 _Les cours sont très intéressants comme je m'y attendais. Le cours de botanique va me permettre de m'occuper de mes plantes quand je vivrai à nouveau seul. En tous cas approfondir mes connaissances des herbes et autres plants ne peut être que bénéfique. Comparer leurs caractéristiques et effets à ceux des plants de l'autre monde pourrait être un atout aussi. Je pourrais peut-être améliorer certaines de mes lotions et potions._

 _Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie est un peu ennuyant. Le professeur Binns a une voix relativement monotone et pourrait certainement m'endormir si je ne faisais pas attention. De plus, je n'apprends rien qui n'est pas déjà dans le manuel._

 _Les cours de sortilèges et de métamorphoses sont géniaux. Le professeur Flitwick a juste du se souvenir de comment on respire quand il a découvert ma présence dans sa classe en faisant les présences. Quant au professeur McGonagall, elle m'a juste fait un petit sourire avant de commencer le cours sans plus. Dans l'une et l'autre matière, j'ai compris que la magie n'est pas simplement dire quelques incantations et quelques mouvements de baguette. Il faut beaucoup de volonté, et visualiser pour la métamorphose. J'ai pu transformer mon allumette en une aiguille après seulement quelques essais et j'ai été le seul à un tel résultat. Ce qui m'a valu 20 points pour Serpentard._

 _Enfin ces points rapportés n'ont pas été bien reçus par mes camarades de maison. Parce que je peux répondre juste ou parce que j'arrive à faire quelque chose plus rapidement ou plus facilement qu'eux, ils se sentent comme, je ne sais pas, menacés et ils veulent se battre. Quand je ne suis que face aux premières années, je ne risque pas grand-chose, j'évite encore facilement les rixes, ils ne connaissent pas plus de sorts que moi et au niveau physique je suis bien plus rapide et endurant qu'eux que je les sème sans problème._

 _Le plus dur c'est quand des élèves des années supérieurs s'en mêlent, sous l'influence de Malfoy. Ils m'ont envoyés quelques sorts et maléfices et je me suis retrouvé déjà trois fois à l'infirmerie cette semaine. Snape en a été fou de rage et m'a retiré 50 points. Ce qui équivaut à n'avoir rien gagné cette semaine._

 _En tous cas, ils font mal et sont passés au-delà de mes barrières. J'ai tenté les techniques d'immobilisation n°8 (Repoussoir), 39 (Mille arcs de cercle) et 81 (Coupure dans l'espace) mais le temps de les invoquer, j'ai été touché par certains tirs. Et bien que d'autres soient bloqués par ces barrières, n'ayant pas le temps de dire toute l'incantation dans la précipitation, elles se brisent rapidement après avoir encaissé quelques coups. A ce train-là, je ne survivrais pas longtemps. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen plus simple de me protéger sans les attaquer directement._

 _Je suis rassuré que Madame Pomfresh n'aie rien remarqué. Elle ne sait pas pour ma condition. Elle a juste soigné mes quelques contusions et m'a demandé de ne plus me battre. Comme si c'était moi qui cherchais la bagarre ! Je n'aime pas, n'ai jamais aimé et n'aimerai jamais les rixes. Mais Snape est persuadé que je suis responsable. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me défendre ! Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Jamais. Il est vraiment injuste envers moi depuis le début. Je suis persuadé qu'il me hait. Mais pourquoi ? En cours, il a essayé de m'humilier, en tous cas, il en avait clairement l'intention avec ses questions débiles. Il devait certainement penser que je n'avais pas ouvert mon manuel. Il a été toutefois étonné par ma dernière réponse. Ils ne connaissent pas la plante athellas et ses propriétés apparemment. Il m'a d'ailleurs retiré des points pour ça. J'aurais inventé le nom d'une plante ! Quel intérêt d'inventer ? Va vérifier par toi-même, imbécile. Quand on ne sait pas, on va se renseigner, on ne dénigre pas les autres de leur savoir. Il voulait que je lui sorte le nom d'une lotion de soin. J'ai été à la bibliothèque cette après-midi pour voir ses propriétés : elles sont très limitées. Athellas a beaucoup plus d'utilité que cette potion que je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais me casser la tête à la retenir. De plus, cette potion était dans un manuel de quatrième année, alors que je suis en première ! Preuve qu'il voulait vraiment m'humilier devant tout le monde. Et vers la fin du cours, comme si j'étais la source de toutes les erreurs et malheurs du monde, il m'a rendu responsable de l'explosion du chaudron de Londubat parce qu'il a n'a pas respecté sa recette. Mais j'étais à l'autre bout de la classe, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire pour empêcher ça ?!_

 _Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ma célébrité, Snape ? Vous êtes jaloux ? Tenez, prenez-là ! Je vous l'offre de bon cœur. Je ne veux être connu que pour mes actes que je fais en acquis de conscience et connaissance de causes. Et battre un Mage noir alors que je ne suis qu'un bébé ne fait certainement pas partie de ces actes. C'était un accident ! Ou de la chance ! Cela dépend du point de vue._

 _J'ai écopé de deux retenues déjà cette semaine, justement auprès de Snape. Nettoyer des chaudrons sous son regard noir. Rien de bien insurmontable._

 _Quant aux devoirs : rien à dire ! Quelques dissertations de quelques centimètres de parchemins chacun. Je devrais faire partie d'un groupe d'étude avec d'autres mais quand j'ai voulu y aller et que j'ai aidé Millicent Bullstrode en métamorphose après avoir fini mon propre devoir, non seulement la jeune fille s'est fait réprimander par d'autres Serpentards, Malfoy en tête, mais en plus Malfoy a pris mon devoir et l'a réduit en cendres. Autant dire, que je ne vais plus du tout en groupe. Je n'aime pas faire le travail deux fois de suite._

* * *

Snape souffla après sa lecture. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec Harry. Il ne l'avait même jamais écouté. Il avait toujours cru su filleul sur parole. C'était Draco qui cherchait les embrouilles alors …. Il va voir ce que cela coûte de lui mentir. Il n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui et Draco l'avait trop fait et il était tombé dans le panneau.

Il alla prendre sa douche et tout en se délassant les muscles sous l'eau chaude, il se remémora le premier cours de potions qu'il avait donné il y a deux ans au garçon.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Snape se leva de mauvaise humeur. Bien entendu, il n'est jamais content. Il enseigne toujours les potions à des imbéciles incapables de mettre à la suite deux bons ingrédients dans un chaudron et faisaient exprès d'en faire exploser un ou deux par semaines. Mais là, en ce vendredi matin, il devait enseigner son art de prédilection à des premières années. Et pas n'importe lesquels : il avait en même temps les Gryffondors et les Serpentards !

Avec ce Maudit Potter ! **Tiens, je vais l'avoir. Il n'aura certainement pas ouvert ses livres des vacances tellement il se sent important !** Sur cette pensée, Snape sourit mais d'un sourire mauvais, machiavélique, à rendre jaloux Potter-père et Black lorsqu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Il se rendit dans la salle de classe, dans les cachots.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il veilla à bien faire son envolée de cape et de la faire claquer dans l'air pour donner son petit effet. Il aimait être craint par ses élèves et adorait sa réputation de terreur des cachots. Il avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son bureau où il s'installa pour faire l'appel. Au nom de ce maudit Garnement-qui-a-survécu-que-pour-le-tourmenter, il se redressa.

« Harry Potter … notre nouvelle … célébrité. »

Tous les Serpentards pouffèrent derrière leurs mains et quelques Gryffondors dont un de ces Weasley – **encore un !** – ricanèrent également. Il termina de faire les présences avant de se tourner devant sa classe.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. » (1)

Le silence dans la salle était parfait au point que la voix du professeur, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, s'entendait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la classe.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Potter, installé au fond de la classe, seul à un pupitre.

« Mr Potter, » fit Snape en s'avançant un peu en faisant un léger effet de sa cape. « Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Potter sembla réfléchir un instant. **Il ne va pas répondre, il fait juste son intéressant.**

« Un somnifère, monsieur. Il est puissant. On le nomme la Goutte du Mort-vivant. »

**Coup de chance. Essayons encore …**

« Exact. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

« C'est une sorte de pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, monsieur. »

« Son utilité ? »

« C'est un antidote à la plupart des poisons, monsieur. Mais cette pierre est assez rare. On a plus de chance d'avoir un antidote adéquat au poison sur nous qu'un bézoard. »

**A l'évidence, il a ouvert ses livres. Mais, foi de Snape, je vais l'avoir !**

« Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup ? »

« Il n'y en a pas, monsieur. C'est de l'aconite. »

**Bon, il a vraiment lu son livre. Je ne l'aurais pas comme ça. Voyons… Une recette de quatrième année … Ah oui …**

« Qu'utiliseriez-vous, Mr Potter, pour cicatriser une plaie ouverte saine et éviter ainsi les risques d'infection ? »

Potter fronça les sourcils. Mais tous les élèves dans cette classe étaient dans ce cas, à l'exception de cette Gryffondor au premier rang. Elle semblait bien partie pour toucher le plafond. Elle aussi vient de froncer les sourcils. Elle ne connait pas la réponse.

Alors que Snape s'apprêtait à critiquer Potter pour son silence, ce dernier répondit :

« Un baume à base d'athellas, de myrrhe et de lavande, monsieur. »

« Athellas ? » fit Snape. **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

« La feuille de roi, monsieur. »

« Cette mauvaise herbe ?! » fit Snape de sa voix doucereuse. « Ridicule ! Pour ce type de blessure, on utilise effectivement un baume à base de lavande. Mais les ingrédients de base sont le miel et quelques pétales de moly. »

Il se tourna vers la classe. « Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes ? »

Potter fronçait toujours les sourcils mais avait bien pris note.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par une potion contre les furoncles. Vous trouverez la recette au tableau. Commencez à travailler et dans le silence. »

Tous se penchèrent commencèrent à lire et allumer leur feu sous leur chaudron. Ils étaient tous par paire, sauf Potter. **Tant mieux ! Il ne chahutera pas dans mon cours !**

Snape fit le tour de la classe, critiquant tel ou tel point sur comment chaque élève avait mal respecté la recette et ruiné sa potion et par la même des ingrédients de sa précieuse réserve. Le seul à être épargné était Malfoy qu'il semblait apprécier.

Soudain, il y eut une explosion. Londubat avait mis les plumes avant de retirer son chaudron du feu. Snape hurla l'incompétence du cornichon qui était recouvert de furoncles et qui gémissait. Il l'envoya à l'infirmerie avant de s'adresser à Potter.

« Mr Potter. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas arrêté Mr Londubat dans son geste ? » Potter le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. « 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. »

Tous les Serpentards se tournèrent vers le Survivant les yeux remplis de haine.

* * *

 **Fin du Flashback**

* * *

Snape termina de se laver et s'habiller de ses longues robes noires pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il réfléchissait à la manière de s'excuser auprès du Survivant pour ne lui avoir jamais laissé le bénéfice du doute et d'avoir été la cause de tout son mal être depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard.

* * *

(1) Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de remettre la phrase d'introduction du cours.


	16. Devoir, nouveaux essais et panique snapi

**Devoir, nouveaux essais et panique snapienne**

 **Voici le morceau que je vous propose, mais toute musique relaxante de votre choix peut se prêter à la situation.**

 **\- Hallelujah - Lindsey Stirling : watch?v=5VzprYCxPBQ**

* * *

 **« Harry ? »**

 **« Oui, Hone Hona ? »**

 **« Je pensais aux paroles de Snape, aujourd'hui. »**

 **« Lesquelles ? »**

 **« Celle à propos de trouver une personne de confiance. »**

Harry leva la tête de l' _Iliade_ pour regarder son Zanpakuto. **« Oui et alors ? »**

 **« Pourquoi tu ne lui ferais pas confiance à lui ? Il t'a sauvé. Il t'aide avec la potion. Il a apprécié t'entendre jouer. Et puis, c'est ton … »**

 **« Oui, je sais, Hone, »** soupira le garçon. **« Mais c'est difficile. Il a été vraiment ignoble avec moi depuis le début. Même savoir cela ne m'aide pas vraiment. Il va me falloir du temps. Mais j'essaierai. Je te le promets. »**

Il se replongea dans la guerre de Troie alors que Pâris se battait contre Ménélas pour la main de la belle Hélène. Il avait tout de suite été pris par l'histoire et cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu et de se détacher de la réalité. **Merci, professeur.**

Il se coucha tard cette nuit-là, l'esprit loin dans la Grèce antique, plongé dans les événements de la guerre de Troie. Il ne pensait plus ni à lui, ni aux autres, ni à Poudlard, ni au monde, ni … Il n'accordait de pensée à rien d'autre qu'à l'histoire qu'il avait commencée, se demandant ce qu'il arrivera ensuite mais incapable de pouvoir lire une seule ligne de plus, tellement il est épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva relativement en forme. Il ne sentait plus la soif de la même manière que ces derniers jours. Il avait pleinement récupéré depuis « l'incident. » Il posa son regard sur la table et vit son devoir de potion inachevé. Il soupira. **Autant le terminer, comme ça je n'ai plus de devoir jusqu'à la rentrée.** Il prit ses parchemins et son ébauche de devoir, son manuel et partis directement pour la bibliothèque.

Il s'installa sur une table dans un coin qu'il affectionnait, derrière une colonne, à l'abri des regards et posa son matériel. Il alla prendre les quelques ouvrages dont il avait besoin dans la section potion et continua son devoir. Il le finit tout juste pour le déjeuner.

« Ah, Harry, » fit Dumbledore. « On se demandait où tu étais passé. »

Snape et lui regardait le garçon arriver, avec un sac sur l'épaule. Il s'installa entre Granger et Harper et commença à se servir de poulet et de pommes de terre.

« Navré de vous avoir inquiété, professeur, » répondit-il. « Je voulais absolument terminer mon devoir de potions. »

« Pas de problème, Harry. Ce n'est juste pas dans tes habitudes d'être en retard. »

Snape observa le garçon dans les yeux pour savoir s'il faisait vraiment son devoir de potion ou s'il faisait autre chose. **On tente le coup ?**

« J'espère qu'il est bon votre devoir, Mr Potter. Je n'accepterai pas moins qu'un Effort Exceptionnel. »

« Si vous insistez, professeur Snape, je peux vous le donner directement après le repas pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil. Mais sans vouloir être arrogant, j'aimerais vous rappeler que je n'ai eu, depuis la première année, que cinq devoirs avec la mention Acceptable. J'ai toujours fait mes travaux avec assiduité. »

** Mais c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais pu lui mettre une note pire qu'Acceptable.** pensa Snape. Il hocha la tête en direction de son élève et reprit son repas.

Après le repas, Harry alla prendre un peu l'air pour la première fois depuis un moment. Il se posa dans la cour de métamorphose où il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne. Qui viendrait ici pendant les vacances ? Et il reprit la lecture de l'épopée qu'il avait commencée la veille.

Vers trois heures, il prit la direction des cachots. Il déploya un peu son énergie pour repérer où se trouvait le professeur Rogue. Il était dans son bureau. Il hésita un instant devant la porte avant de frapper trois petits coups.

« Entrez. » Snape était à son bureau penché sur des copies. Il releva la tête. « Oui, Harry ? »

« Je suis venu vous apportez mon devoir, » répondit le garçon en sortant un rouleau de parchemin de sa sacoche.

Il le donna à son professeur qui y jeta un léger coup d'œil avant de retourner sur ces yeux d'émeraude, mais ce dernier repartait déjà.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Professeur ? »

« Voudriez-vous faire un nouvel essai aujourd'hui ? »

Snape vit avec soulagement que le garçon revenait vers son bureau. « Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai plus de devoir à faire. Cela me permettra de rester occupé. »

**Et je pourrais en profiter pour te poser quelques questions.**

Harry patienta dix minutes que son professeur termine la correction du devoir d'un cinquième année avant de le suivre de nouveau jusqu'à ses appartements. Là, ils retentèrent la Potion de Sang trois fois avec différentes proportions, en ajoutant et enlevant certains éléments. Harry s'occupait de préparer les ingrédients, laissant le chaudron au Maître des potions. De temps en temps, il partageait une hypothèse avec son professeur ou posait une question. Le reste du temps, ils le passaient dans un silence paisible.

Le dernier essai ne fut pas un total échec. Ses yeux étaient juste plus foncés avec une très légère tache de rouge, presque invisible. Mais qui le connaîtrait bien verrait la différence.

Snape amena son élève dans le salon pour l'heure du thé et décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il y avait pensé toute la journée pour trouver le moyen de s'excuser. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a l'habitude de faire. La dernière fois où il avait fait de vraies excuses remontait à plus de vingt ans, et c'était à Lily.

Il but une gorgée de son thé avant de parler.

« Harry, je voudrais vous dire que … que je suis désolé pour la manière dont je vous ai traité ces deux dernières années. C'était injustifié. »

Le garçon le regardait sans broncher, impassible. Il but lentement une gorgée de son thé et posa la tasse sur ses genoux.

 **« C'est qu'il fait des efforts, la chauve-souris des cachots, »** fit Henry.

« **Henry, commence pas,** » menaça Harry.

 **« Pardonne-lui, Harry, »** dit Hone Hona. **« Enterre la hache de guerre. Il semble vraiment sincère. »**

« Excuses acceptées, professeur. »

« J'aurais une question. »

« Oui ? »

« Vous souvenez-vous des questions que je vous ai posée à votre premier cours de potions ? »

Le jeune resta pensif un moment. « Je crois, professeur. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire un baume cicatrisant à base d'athellas, de lavande et de myrrhe ? »

Harry observa le feu dans la cheminée un moment en faisant un faible sourire. **« Il avance dans sa lecture, la terreur. Remarque, plus si terreur que ça. »**

 **« Henry, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je t'oblige à te matérialiser et je te laisse entre ses mains ! »**

 **« Pfff. Même pas peur de lui. »**

 **« Qui a dit que je te laisserai le moyen de te défendre contre lui ? »**

« Harry ? »

« Hmm ? » Harry croisa les yeux d'onyx de son professeur. « Désolé, monsieur, je remettais Henry à sa place. »

« Ah ? »

« Il a un sarcasme entre le votre et celui de Peeves, des crises de colère qui pourrait faire frémir le Baron sanglant, et est très protecteur. Mais il est d'un mal poli …, » soupira-t-il.

« Et qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Snape sur le ton de la conversation.

« Rien que vous n'ayez déjà entendu, je suppose. J'ai déjà pu les entendre de la bouche de Gryffondors. »

« Oh. » Snape but une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de reprendre. « Et le baume ? »

« Oui, on peut, professeur, » sourit Harry.

« Puis-je me permettre une dernière question ? » Harry regarda son professeur en silence et l'invita à poursuivre. « Etes-vous legilimens ? »

« Legi-quoi ? » fit le garçon, perplexe. « **Vous en avez déjà entendu parler, vous deux ?** »

« **Non** , » répondirent-ils.

« Legilimens, Harry. Un legilimens est quelqu'un capable d'entrer dans l'esprit des autres et de fouiller ses souvenirs. »

« Je … je ne sais pas si on peut parler de legilimens, dans mon cas, professeur. Je peux effectivement entrer dans l'esprit des êtres qui m'entourent mais c'était essentiellement pour les comprendre, pour discuter ou, dans certains cas, pour m'assurer qu'ils ne me mentent pas. Je n'ai jamais fouillé leurs souvenirs, du moins pas de cette manière là. »

« Vous les fouillez comment ? demanda Snape.

Harry hésita à répondre. C'est quand même délicat. Il fixa longuement son professeur, il n'y avait que de la curiosité dans son regard. Aucun jugement.

« Le sang, » murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit Snape, les yeux écarquillés.

 **« Et une tête de poisson-globe ! Une ! »**

 **« Henry ! Tu la fermes !** » siffla Harry.

 **« Mais je … »**

 **« Tu. La. Fermes. »**

« Le sang, monsieur. C'est la base de la vie, de la mémoire. Tout être vivant, qu'il soit un homme, un elfe, un gobelin, un animal ou un insecte, tant qu'il y a du sang, il y a accès à leur mémoire, leur savoir. Même si c'est nettement plus compliqué dans le cas des insectes, je vous l'accorde. »

« Donc, vous savez lire dans les pensées ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez bloquer vos pensées des autres ? »

« Naturellement, monsieur. Je n'aurais pas pu aller aussi loin et jouer double jeu si je n'étais pas capable de les cacher un minimum. »

« Puis-je essayer ? J'aimerais voir la différence entre vos barrières et les barrières d'occlumancie. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, professeur. Mon esprit est divisé en trois. Il ne fonctionne pas comme un esprit classique. Vous risquez de vous y perdre, surtout si vous chatouillez Henry d'un peu trop près. »

« Si vous élevez des barrières, je ne pourrais pas rentrer dans votre esprit. Ce ne sont que les barrières qui m'intriguent. Je veux vous laisser votre intimité. »

 **« Allez ! Laisse-le essayer, qu'on s'amuse un peu ! »** fit Henry, hilare.

 **« Tu lui fais du mal, Henry, et je te jure que ça va barder pour toi ! »**

 **« C'est bon, Harry, j'ai compris la leçon il y a longtemps. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu. Et te dérider aussi, si c'est possible… »**

Harry vida son esprit de toute pensée avant d'inviter son professeur à tenter le coup. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette en bois d'ébène et enfonça son regard dans les yeux plus si émeraude de son élève.

« _Legilimens._ »

Snape se retrouva face à mur de fumée noire, sombre et étouffante. Il regarda autour de lui. Rien que les ténèbres et le froid. C'était effrayant. Il resta figé. Puis soudain, il sentit une pression sur lui qui l'expulsa et il se retrouva dans les bras du garçon, haletant et couvert de sueur. Il tremblait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû essayer, professeur, » fit doucement Harry, le front plissé, inquiet. Il réfléchit un moment. « Avez-vous une potion calmante ? »

« Dans … dans le placard, là-bas, » fit Snape, tremblant comme une feuille.

**Bon sang, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a jamais fait cet effet là ! A aucun moment ! Jamais !**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry revint en face de son professeur et lui fit boire une dose de potion calmante et lui mit une couverture sur les épaules. Il lui parla doucement mais Snape n'entendait plus rien. Il était perdu dans son souvenir de l'esprit du gamin. **Comment peut-il vivre avec un esprit aussi sombre ? Comment peut-il paraître aussi pur extérieurement avec cette obscurité qui l'habite ?**

 **« La potion n'a pas l'air de faire de l'effet, Harry, »** fit Hone Hona.

 **« Que proposes-tu ? »**

 **« Et si tu essayais comme avec Cara. Quand elle paniquait, tu lui jouais un morceau et tout allait mieux après. Si ça ne marche pas, on l'emmènera à l'infirmerie. »**

Harry inspira profondément et installa son professeur plus confortablement dans le canapé. Il leva ensuite sa baguette et fit venir son violon d'un _Accio_ murmuré. Il le porta à son épaule et en regardant avec peine Snape, il commença à jouer la musique qu'il jouait si souvent à Cara lorsqu'elle paniquait. Il fit glisser son archet sur l'instrument avec passion en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas fait de mal à son professeur. Il y mit ses sentiments, son cœur, son âme plus que jamais dans sa musique pour apaiser sa panique.

Snape était toujours dans les ténèbres. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément quand il entendit au loin du bruit. Non de la musique. Si pure, si douce. C'était le son d'un violon que l'on jouait avec grâce et dextérité et pourtant avec tellement de sentiment, de passion. C'était tellement beau. Tellement ... lumineux. Petit à petit, il revint à la réalité et observa le violoniste alors qu'il terminait son morceau.

Le garçon perdit le pli sur son front au fur et à mesure que le regard de son professeur se fit plus clair, plus présent. Il revenait. **Merci, Vénérables** Il sourit à Snape, soulagé de le retrouver. Il termina son morceau. La dernière note flottait encore dans l'air quand il s'exprima dans un murmure en fixant ses yeux d'onyx.

« Je suis désolé, professeur. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. »

Snape hocha doucement la tête. Il sursauta légèrement quand il vit soudain une tasse de thé fumante apparaître dans son champ de vision. La main qui la tenait était féminine et quand il leva la tête, il croisa le regard doux de Hone Hona.

 **« Tenez, Mr Snape. Vous tremblez encore un peu. Cela va vous réchauffer. »**

Il la remercia d'un faible hochement de tête en la prenant dans ses mains. C'est vrai qu'il tremblait.

« Plus jamais, » murmura-t-il.

Le garçon le regarda un instant avant de poser une main sur son bras en signe de réconfort.

« Souhaitez-vous que je joue encore, professeur ? Ou préférez-vous que je m'en aille ? »

Snape ferma les yeux en tentant de contrôler ses tremblements. En vain. « Jouez, s'il vous plait, Harry. Jouez, » murmura-t-il encore.

Et Harry reprit son violon et joua longuement pour son professeur.


	17. Colère potterienne

**Colère potterienne**

Snape se laissa aller tout doucement, la musique le portant au fur et à mesure, avec un calme apaisant, dans le sommeil. Harry joua jusqu'à voir le visage de son professeur se détendre totalement et que sa respiration soit profonde. Il ne tremblait plus du tout. Il posa son violon et le regarda dormir. Le fauteuil ne semblait pas vraiment confortable pour passer la nuit.

« Dobby. »

POP.

« Harry Potter a appelé Dobby. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour aider Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »

« Peux-tu m'indiquer où est la chambre du professeur Snape, s'il te plait ? »

Dobby trembla un peu en voyant l'homme en noir mais lui montra le chemin. Harry prit avec douceur son professeur et le souleva pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Elle était dans des tons verts clairs, assez petite mais confortable. Mais très impersonnelle. Il allongea Snape dans le lit dont Dobby avait ouvert les draps.

« Peux-tu le mettre à son aise, s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il en posant la baguette de son professeur sur la table de chevet avec un mot à coté.

Dobby claqua des doigts et Snape se retrouva en tenue de nuit, sans surprise, noire également. Harry recouvra son professeur de la couverture. Son regard se posa sur son journal. Il hésita à le récupérer.

« **Non** , » fit Hone Hona. « **Laisse-le te connaître et découvrir la vérité. Ce sera d'autant plus facile pour toi si tu ne dois pas tout raconter**. »

Le garçon observa encore un moment son professeur avant de quitter la chambre, récupérer ses affaires et quitter ses appartements.

« Dobby, merci pour ton aide. Tu peux partir maintenant. » Dobby se pencha bas avec un grand sourire avant de disparaître dans un nouveau POP.

Harry se retourna ensuite vers Hone Hona et Henry. Elle était calme et attendait juste. Henry, lui, était un peu tendu mais essayait de le cacher.

 **« Qu'as-tu fait, Henry ? »** soupira le garçon.

« **Eh bien, il te demandait de fermer ton esprit, d'élever tes barrières** , » répondit-il. « **Je me suis dit qu'en montrant tes vraies barrières quand on est tous ensemble, tous les trois … »**

Harry regardait son hollow, de plus en plus horrifié. Donc, il n'avait pas vu ses barrières à lui, une réplique exacte de son monde intérieur. Lui qui pensait qu'il avait juste été choqué à la vue du champ de bataille. Il n'en avait rien vu. Les barrières d'Henry étaient tellement plus dangereuses. Pas étonnant que Snape soit dans cet état-là.

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! » Il oublia totalement de s'exprimer par la pensée quand il explosa. Il libéra une quantité d'énergie phénoménale alors qu'il se lança à la poursuite d'Henry à travers les couloirs du château pour lui donner une leçon.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, le souper était déjà servi depuis un bon moment et ni Snape ni Harry ne s'étaient présentés. Dumbledore ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour l'homme en noir car cela lui arrivait souvent de sauter un repas, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Que faisait le garçon ? **Je verrai après le repas. D'abord, je vais terminer cet excellent poulet au citron.**

Alors que le directeur se resservait tant en poulet qu'en pomme de terre, le château fut ébranlé jusque dans ses fondations et tous les convives ressentirent l'énergie qui en était la cause, élèves comme professeurs. Dumbledore, Lupin et McGonagall s'étaient levés d'un bond et avaient sortis leur baguette pendant que Chourave et Bibine s'occupaient des élèves.

Les trois professeurs se dirigèrent vers la porte encore grande ouverte quand soudain ils entendirent :

« … PECE DE FOU ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? TU AS VU DANS QUEL ETAT TU L'AS MIS ? NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE ? REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, HENRY ! JE NE TE LACHERAIS PAS TANT QUE JE NE T'AURAIS PAS ATTRAPE, TU M'ENTENDS ! JE VAIS TE … »

Ils virent Potter passer en courant dans le couloir en hurlant sur quelqu'un. Il était vraiment en colère. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Puis, ils virent passer le concierge qui courait et soufflait comme un bœuf à la poursuite du gamin, suivi de très près par Miss Teigne.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Minerva, » répondit Dumbledore, pensif. « Mais cela doit être vraiment important pour faire réagir Harry de la sorte. »

Alors qu'ils fixaient toujours le couloir, ils virent une jeune femme en tenue japonaise marcher à la suite des autres, tenant un violon à la main et un sac en bandoulière. C'était Hone Hona qui ne voulait pas s'abaisser à courir pour suivre les deux hommes de sa vie.

« Je vais voir, professeur Dumbledore, » fit Lupin en partant au petit trot à la suite de Potter.

* * *

La course poursuite se fit à travers tout le château et finit dans le parc de Poudlard, à la lisière de la forêt. Ils avaient perdu Rusard au détour d'un couloir. Henry n'allait jamais s'arrêter alors que son maître était tellement en pétard contre lui. Le Survivant décida alors d'y mettre rapidement un terme.

« 63ème technique d'immobilisation : enchaînement. »

Harry leva sa main dans les airs en prononçant l'incantation et de ses doigts jaillit une corde d'énergie jaune très épaisse et l'envoya tout droit sur le hollow qui s'enfuyait lâchement. Ce dernier tomba au sol, ligoté, et Harry parcourut les cinquante derniers mètres en trottinant. Quand Henry réussit à se libérer, il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, alors il fit face.

Les deux garçons commencèrent le combat, échangeant coup sur coup, ne jouant que de force brute. Coups de poing et de pied se succédant dans un rythme effréné, frappant et esquivant sans cesse, les protagonistes ne virent pas arriver Hone Hone et le professeur Lupin. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs étonné par la force des coups que portait Harry, tout comme ceux qu'il encaissait. Il en avait les yeux écarquillés. **Mais en même temps, il avait dit qu'il était semi-vampire.**pensa-t-il.

« **Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Lupin,** » soupira Hone Hona en souriant. « **C'est toujours comme cela que ça se passe quand Henry fait une bêtise.** » Elle s'interrompit, songeuse en continuant d'observer le combat. « **Et cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour Harry, sa colère peut le ramener des abysses où il s'était enfoncé ces derniers temps.** »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, quand même, madame ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« **Oh que si, je le suis. Je n'apprécie pas le moyen employé, mais je suis plus qu'heureuse de voir mon maître exprimer autre chose que de la tristesse et du désespoir.** »

« Mais il faut les séparer avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent. »

« **Aucun risque. Henry ne gagne jamais. Il fait le beau et le fier, se vante beaucoup mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'a jamais pu faire, c'est vaincre Harry. Et même s'il est encore faible, Harry reste beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Il faut juste attendre qu'Harry trouve l'opportunité de porter un coup.** »

« Parce qu'ils ne le font pas déjà ?! » fit Lupin en observant la jeune femme à coté de lui, les yeux encore plus écarquillés.

« **Non. Ils les bloquent à chaque fois. Ce sont des artistes martiaux, après tout. Ils auraient certainement réussi à porter quelques coups s'ils se battaient avec une arme, mais pour cela, il faudrait que j'accepte de prendre part au conflit. Mais comme je l'ai dit, vu les moyens employés, je m'y refuse. Et puis, cela risque de causer de gros dégâts s'ils se battent autrement que comme ils le font déjà en ce moment. Evitons de détruire Poudlard, voulez-vous.** »

Hone Hona s'était tournée vers Lupin en souriant avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une pierre pour observer ce combat qui durerait encore un bon moment. Lupin finit par la rejoindre en tenant sa baguette en se demandant s'il ne devait pas aller chercher Snape ou Pomfresh. Ils étaient mieux qualifiés que lui pour ce qui était de s'occuper de blessures et de fractures.

Harry et Henry se battaient, cognant de plus en plus fort mais le Survivant sentait déjà la fatigue arriver. Il n'avait finalement pas pleinement récupéré. Il faudrait qu'il trouve vite le moyen de battre son Hollow avant de s'effondrer. Henry de son coté redoublait d'efforts pour vaincre son adversaire et ainsi pouvoir éviter sa colère. Bon sang mais il ne voulait pas faire autant de mal à Snape. Il voulait juste s'amuser.

« **Je suis désolé, Harry !** » dit-il alors qu'ils se regardaient en reprenant leur souffle.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais quand il se battait. Il parlait avant ou après le combat mais jamais pendant. Il avait appris à ses dépends que cela lui faisait perdre sa concentration. Il ferma les poings et se remit en position d'attaque et attendit.

« **Ce sera bientôt fini** , » murmura Hone Hona au loup.

En effet, Lupin vit le fils de son meilleur ami foncer sur son ennemi avant de disparaître, pour réapparaître juste derrière lui et lui donner un coup à l'arrière du genou avant de disparaître à nouveau. Il le vit ensuite le frapper dans le ventre d'un puissant coup de poing et de le propulser sur plusieurs mètres dans coup de pied en plein visage. Henry se cogna la tête sur un arbre et s'effondra, sonné pour un moment.

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, toujours en colère et ravi d'avoir pu à nouveau affirmer sa supériorité : « Dorénavant, à moins que ce soit pour vraiment me protéger et que je ne sois pas du tout au courant, je t'interdis de faire un truc pareil. Tu pourrais détruire quelqu'un. »

« **Je …** » Henry avait du mal à aligner deux idées tellement sa tête mais aussi le reste de son corps lui faisait mal. « **D'accord, Harry, je ne le ferai plus. Sauf pour te protéger**. »

Satisfait, le Survivant se leva et se tourna vers son Zanpakuto avant de se figer. Il venait de se battre devant un professeur. Et le dit professeur l'observait avec les yeux écarquillés d'étonnant et avec une lueur d'inquiétude.

**Mince ! Je vais encore me ramasser une retenue…**


	18. Vampire et Loup-garou

**Vampire et Loup-garou**

Hone Hona se leva et embrassa la joue de son maître avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 **« Je te laisse Mr Lupin, je m'occupe d'Henry**. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête tout en continuant de fixer son professeur. Il soupira tout en se massant l'épaule. Il avait encaissé quelques mauvais coups malgré tout. Enfin rien d'insurmontable. Ce n'était que de la force brute pure et simple. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Je vous amène à l'infirmerie, Harry, » fit Lupin.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, professeur. C'est superficiel. Demain, je serai déjà guéri, » fit le garçon en ramassant ses affaires.

« Un truc de vampire ? » Harry acquiesça. « Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Tout le monde était étonné de vous voir ainsi. »

« Cela ne m'étonne guère, professeur. Je n'avais encore jamais perdu mon sang-froid à Poudlard. C'est juste qu'Henry a fait un énorme boulette et que j'ai peur des conséquences. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en y repensant. « Il a mis à mal l'esprit du professeur Snape et il était en état de choc. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en remettra. »

Lupin le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Vous voulez dire qu'il a réussi à déstabiliser Severus ?! »

« A vous entendre, on dirait un exploit, » marmonna Harry.

« Oh c'en est un, Harry. Déjà quand nous étions élèves, ce n'était pas facile de le faire. Alors maintenant qu'il a grandi et s'est endurci … Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il dort dans ses appartements. J'espère qu'il s'en remettra. »

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le château dans un silence interrompu par la vie nocturne et le bruissement du vent dans les arbres, Lupin regarda le violon que tenait le garçon.

« Vous savez en jouer ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Vous ressemblez à votre mère, » sourit Lupin. « Elle aussi jouait du violon. »

« Je ne … je ne savais pas. »

« Peu de gens savaient, je crois. Elle ne jouait que pour quelques personnes. Même votre père ne l'a découvert qu'en sixième année alors que nous étions tous à Gryffondor. »

« Elle jouait pour qui ? »

« Pour moi, quand j'étais dans une mauvaise passe, à Poudlard. On se trouvait toujours un coin tranquille dans un des bosquets au bord du lac. »

« J'aime aussi jouer en pleine nature. C'est plus agréable et plus vivant, » dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Lupin n'aurait pas pu le voir dans l'obscurité s'il n'était pas lui-même une créature de la nuit.

« Elle accompagnait souvent aussi Severus. »

« Le professeur Snape sait jouer ? »

« Oui, enfin, il jouait du piano quand il était élève à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas s'il en a rejoué depuis qu'il s'est brouillé avec elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer qu'en sa compagnie et suite à une dispute, leur relation en a pris un coup et ils ne se sont plus parlé. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry.

Les yeux du professeur se tintèrent de tristesse et de … honte ?! **Bon, il n'est pas innocent dans l'histoire. Qu'a-t-il fait ?**

« Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter cela, Harry. C'est la vie de Severus. S'il désire vous en parler, ce que je doute, il le fera. »

Le Survivant hocha la tête. **Cela n'était pas une dispute anodine pour qu'il refuse d'en parler.** Ils entrèrent dans le château. Le couvre-feu était déjà passé.

« Je vous raccompagne à votre salle commune, Harry. Cela vous évitera d'être pris par Rusard pour un rôdeur dans les couloirs. »

Lupin avait dit cela en souriant avec une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux.

« Quelque chose me dit que c'était une de vos activités favorites pendant vos études, professeur, » remarqua-t-il, le regard malicieux.

« En effet, » rigola le loup. « Nous avons fait quelques frasques ensemble, votre père, Sirius, Peter et moi. Mais quand je vois et j'entends ce que font les jumeaux Weasley, je commence à me dire que nous étions encore relativement gentils. » Son regard se ternit. « Enfin, la plupart du temps, » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Ils continuèrent le chemin à travers les cachots en silence, le bruit de leurs pas faisant écho sur les murs. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune, Harry reprit la parole.

« Quand j'ai entendu le professeur Snape me dire que je pourrais avoir des problèmes avec vous à cause de nos natures respectives, j'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu. Mais cela pourrait peut-être bien se passer. »

« Disons que j'essaie de voir en toi le fils de mon meilleur ami et non un monstre assoiffé de sang. »

Harry rigola. « D'accord pour le monstre, mais pas assoiffé de sang, enfin pas volontairement. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit, professeur. »


	19. Discussion avec le lycanthrope et le hol

**Discussion avec un lycanthrope et un hollow**

Harry passa les quelques jours suivants dans une certaine routine. Il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avant de retourner dans sa chambre lire. Il partait faire son jogging autour du lac, juste avant le repas de midi et se rafraichissait avant d'aller manger. Ses après-midis et soirées, il alternait entre lire, jouer du violon et parler avec le professeur Lupin. Il évitait le professeur Snape qui semblait encore fort ébranlé par ce qui était arrivé dans ses appartements.

Après avoir fini de lire l' _Iliade_ , le samedi avant la rentrée, Harry l'enveloppa dans un morceau de tissu fin d'un noir d'encre brillant et le rapporta lors d'un diner et le rendit à son propriétaire tout en le remerciant de lui avoir prêté. Snape avait hoché de la tête sans répondre mais ses yeux trahissaient le malaise qu'il ressentait. Il aurait dû refuser au professeur de faire cela. **Saleté de hollow qui cherche toujours à s'amuser !**

 **« J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! »**

Harry ne répondit pas. Cela ne servirait à rien. Ce qui est fait est fait et il faut vivre avec. Il était même prêt à souhaiter le retour de son professeur grincheux qui le détestait si cela permettait au professeur Snape de se remettre de l'incident.

* * *

Quand le Maître des Potions se réveilla le lendemain de l'incident, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans son lit, en pyjama. Se remémorant les événements de la veille, il frissonna face au souvenir de l'esprit du garçon et se mit en colère face à son audace de l'avoir déshabillé en mis au lit.

Il ramassa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et trouva le petit mot que le garçon lui avait laissé.

 _Professeur,_

 _Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait du mal, cela n'était pas mon intention. J'ai demandé à Dobby de vous mettre à l'aise, vos robes et le canapé ne semblaient pas des plus confortables pour passer la nuit._

 _Harry Potter._

A la lecture, il se calma, rassuré de ne pas avoir été vu nu comme un ver. Etre vu faible et brisé était déjà de trop.

Il passa les jours suivants à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti, et quand il n'en pouvait plus, il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire à faire des potions. Aux repas, il restait silencieux, impassible. Il avait remarqué que Lupin et Potter le surveillaient du coin de l'œil. **Il a mis le lycanthrope au courant !** Il n'en fit aucune remarque mais en fut blessé dans son amour propre. A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du gamin, il y voyait de la culpabilité et de la tristesse et il détournait très vite les yeux.

La veille du retour de tous les cornichons bons qu'à faire exploser leur chaudron et à chahuter dans les couloirs, le garçon lui rapporta un petit paquet noir au repas et le remercia. Il hocha la tête tout en se demandant ce que c'était, il fut étonné d'y découvrir son livre. Il avait oublié qu'il lui avait prêté. Il le rangea à sa place avant de retourner dans son laboratoire.

Il avait complètement oublié le journal de Potter, toujours déposé sur sa table de nuit, obnubilé par cette noirceur qui l'avait étouffé et cette sensation qu'il voulait oublier.

* * *

« Eh, Potter ! » fit Malfoy, toujours encadré par Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Elle était beaucoup plus remplie que cette dernière semaine, les élèves étaient tous revenus pour la rentrée le lendemain.

« Malfoy ? »

« Comment ce sont passées tes vacances ? »

Harry secoua la tête et partit vers sa chambre. Il fut interrompu par un des acolytes du Prince de Serpentard qui lui attrapait le bras.

« Draco t'as posé une question, » siffla Goyle. « Réponds ! »

 **« Et c'est reparti pour six semaines avec des imbéciles sans pouvoir réagir, »** soupira Henry. **« Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas rester une lavette cette fois-ci. »**

Pas de réponse.

« **Harry ?** »

« **Je** **réfléchis**. » Il resta pensif quelques secondes. « **Non, je ne resterai plus passif, Henry mais je ne chercherai pas la bagarre non plus.** »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, héritier Malfoy, » répondit-il calmement en attrapant le bras de Goyle pour le faire lâcher. Ce dernier avait voulu serrer plus fort le bras pour l'en empêcher mais il écarquilla les yeux face à la force de Potter qui était si maigrelet d'apparence. Et sa poigne était de fer.

Harry s'éloigna du trio en direction de sa chambre quand il entendit un bruissement de tissu vif. Un silence envahit la salle commune alors que tout le monde regardait Malfoy tenant sa baguette.

« Je vais t'apprendre à me traiter et me répondre de la sorte, Potter. Tu me dois le respect. _Locomotor mortis_. »

Le sort rebondit sur une barrière juste derrière le Survivant qui continuait d'avancer sans s'inquiéter de la menace qui était derrière lui. Il avait directement murmuré l'incantation pour invoquer la « Coupure dans l'espace » quand il avait entendu Malfoy sortir sa baguette. Il avait en même temps sorti la sienne pour se protéger de quelques boucliers si nécessaire le temps d'atteindre ses quartiers. Mais sa barrière tint bon suffisamment longtemps et il s'enferma dans sa chambre et plaça quelques sorts de fermeture et de protection sur la porte.

Quand il eut fini, il s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Cela commençait déjà ''bien''…

Et les cours reprirent. Harry resta silencieux à la plupart d'entre eux, ne parlant que si un professeur lui posait une question. Le reste du temps, il le passait à la bibliothèque pour ses devoirs, faisant un petit jogging autour du lac pour reprendre ses habitudes, ou encore dans sa chambre à dessiner ou jouer du violon. Il ne parlait à personne sauf au professeur Lupin qui prenait de ses nouvelles régulièrement et l'invitait à prendre le thé.

Mais le pire, c'était le professeur Snape. Il était redevenu froid et distant, limite exécrable et insultant. Heureusement, ses potions étaient toujours parfaites, ou presque. Mais c'était quand même dur alors qu'ils avaient avancé dans leur relation pendant les vacances. Maudit accident !

Trois semaines se passèrent ainsi. Malfoy attaquait continuellement Harry, qui ne fit toujours que se défendre et fuir. Mais maintenant, les professeurs qui surveillaient plus le garçon pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait de mal à personne prenaient le blondinet et ses complices la main dans le sac et le punissaient. Seul point positif pour Harry. Mais il souffrait du comportement de son professeur de potions à qui il s'était ouvert et qui avait lu, au moins en partie, son journal intime. Il replongeait petit à petit dans la déprime.

Lupin, qui n'en put plus de voir le garçon culpabiliser pour ce qui était arrivé à Snape, décida en bon Gryffondor de prendre les choses en main et de s'aventurer dans l'antre de la Chauve-souris des Cachots.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

* * *

Snape préparait dans son laboratoire la commande que venait de lui faire Pompom quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de son appartement. Il réduit le feu sous le chaudron de Pimentine et lança un sort de stase avant d'ouvrir à l'inconnu. Il fut surpris de voir son ancien ennemi de l'autre coté de la porte.

« Il faut que l'on parle, Severus, » fit Lupin.

Il le laissa donc rentrer et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé alors qu'il prenait lui-même place dans son fauteuil.

« Que veux-tu, Lupin ? » fit-il sarcastique. « Tu n'as plus de potion Tue-Loup ? »

« Non, je … enfin, oui …, » bafouilla le loup. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir. C'es pour Harry. Je m'inquiète pour lui. »

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? » soupira le Maître des Potions.

« Il déprime, Severus. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? »

« Ecoute. Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire. Je sais ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances. Harry m'a tout raconté. Il s'en veut terriblement pour ce qu'Henry t'a fait. Il sait que cela t'a ébranlé et j'avoue que j'ai été surpris de savoir qu'il avait pu te mettre dans cet état. Mais Severus, j'ai peur que, s'il continue dans cette voie, il ne refasse une bêtise. »

« Pourquoi tu ne t'en occupes pas toi-même, Lupin ? Il semble beaucoup t'apprécier. »

« Cela ne l'empêche pas de déprimer, Severus, » soupira le loup. « Il m'a un peu parlé de son passé, par bribes, mais il n'arrive pas à avoir suffisamment confiance en moi. On ne parle essentiellement que de ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Quand j'essaie d'introduire Hone Hona, Henry ou sa famille dans la conversation, il se ferme comme une huître. Il faut que ce soit toi. Je t'en prie, Severus, fais quelque chose. Si ce n'est pas pour lui, fais-le au moins pour Lily. »

L'homme en noir soupira puis, réfléchissant à ce que son collègue venait de dire, il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as dit quoi, Lupin, par rapport à ce qui m'était arrivé ? Henry serait responsable ? »

« Oui, il a fait quelque chose. Harry a essayé de m'expliquer plusieurs fois mais je n'ai absolument rien compris. »

Ils restèrent silencieux à se regarder, puis Lupin se leva.

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir. Bonne nuit, Severus. »

« Au revoir, Lupin. »

Snape retourna dans son laboratoire et termina la potion de Pimentine sans trop y réfléchir. Il avait l'esprit tourné sur ce que Lupin venait de lui apprendre. Et il pensa aux dernières semaines. Il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal chez le garçon. Au contraire, il semblait se remettre de sa tentative de suicide. Ses devoirs ainsi que ses potions en cours étaient toujours corrects. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne cherchait pas la bagarre, il voyait qu'il ne faisait que se défendre face aux élèves tant de Gryffondors que de Serpentards. Il en avait d'ailleurs puni quelques-uns. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il déprimait de nouveau.

Il regardait d'un air absent les flammes, toujours enfoui dans ses pensées quand il entendit une voix derrière lui. Il se leva promptement et pointa sa baguette vers l'intrus, un maléfice au bout des lèvres.

« **Je suis désolé, Mr Snape** , » fit Henry en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « **Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre de la sorte. J'ai vu Mr Lupin venir vous voir et je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour Harry. A vrai dire, Hone et moi, on s'inquiète également. Il s'enfonce à nouveau. »**

Snape baissa sa baguette et fixa le hollow avec une moue dédaigneuse.

« **Je suis désolé d'avoir malmené votre esprit. Si cela peut vous soulager, sachez que Harry était dans une colère noire et qu'il m'a poursuivi à travers tout Poudlard pour me botter les fesses. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu s'énerver comme ça, Cara venait de se prendre une flèche dans le dos. Cela doit bien remonter à quinze ans maintenant.** »

Snape haussa légèrement les sourcils, mais que légèrement. Alors, Potter, non Harry, ne s'énervait pas souvent. Et il s'était mis dans un tel état pour _lui_ !

« **Mr Snape, s'il vous plait, terminez de lire le Journal, vous y trouverez les dernières informations que vous devez absolument savoir**. »

« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement me les donner ? »

« **Premièrement, parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à Harry, et il vous a laissé son Journal quand il vous a ramené dans votre chambre, et deuxièmement, parce qu'il y a des choses que vous aurez certainement du mal à accepter et que vous aurez besoin de réfléchir seul et de, peut-être, faire des recherches de votre coté. Mais s'il vous plait, Mr Snape, faites vite. On a peur pour Harry. S'il décide de recommencer, et je crois qu'il le fera, ce sera beaucoup plus violent cette fois. Si vous ne le terminez pas, parlez au moins à Harry. Il a besoin de vous, maintenant plus que jamais.** »

Sur ces mots, Henry s'effaça, laissant derrière lui un Severus Snape perplexe. Ce dernier se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre et prit le journal abandonné sur sa table de nuit avant de retourner dans son salon, au coin du feu. Il caressa la couverture de cuir de ses doigts fins, réfléchissant à cette dernière journée, à Harry et à Lily.

Il inspira profondément et ouvrit le livre.


	20. Suite du Journal

Bonjour,

Désolé pour l'attente. Voilà le chapitre suivant. J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire _Harry Potter-Kuchiki à l'écolé des sorciers_. De nouveau un Harry Potter à Serpentard XD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Suite du Journal**

 _Automne - 24 septembre 1991_

 _Tous les jours, Malfoy me cherche des noises à un tel point que j'ai commencé à circuler au moyen du shunpô entre les classes pour les éviter. Mais ce n'est pas toujours possible. Je ne peux pas littéralement disparaître devant tout le monde. Je dois d'abord me cacher et ce n'est pas facile. Ce garçon et ses gardes du corps me gardent à l'oeil pour que je ne leur échappe pas. Ils ont compris que je les fuyais. Mais à chaque fois, je dois encaisser sans répliquer. Si je réplique, ce lâche va pleurer chez Snape et je me retrouve en retenue pour une semaine auprès de Rusard ou dans les cachots._

 _Bon sang, Snape êtes-vous aveugle au point de vous faire avoir ainsi ? Vous vous plaigniez d'enseigner votre art qu'à une bande d'imbéciles. Mais vous êtes vous-même un imbécile à vous laissez berner de la sorte. Le mensonge et l'hypocrisie sont plus que visibles sur son visage ! Et il se vante de comment il a fait en sorte que je sois en retenue ! Ne pouvez-vous pas l'entendre ? Etes-vous sourd ?_

 _Même quand c'est Weasley qui me cherche, c'est moi le fautif ! Mais où est le professeur favorisant sa maison ? Snape doit vraiment me haïr pour me punir face à un Gryffondor. Mais qu'ai-je pu faire pour qu'il me haïsse ? C'est dans des moments pareils que je rêverai d'une goutte de sang rien que pour savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe. Je suis persuadé de n'avoir rien fait de mal. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?_

 _Heureusement, les altercations avec Weasley sont rares. C'est vraiment un imbécile ! L'éviter est d'autant plus facile qu'il ne pense pas toujours à moi et que je n'ai pas toujours cours avec lui. Il m'a toutefois une fois défié. Un duel de sorcier à minuit dans la salle des trophées. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel couard mais j'ai déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec Snape. Si je me fais prendre en dehors des dortoirs à la nuit tombée pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, je me ferais certainement renvoyer. Entre ici et l'enfer que me réservent les Dursley, je préfère quand même Poudlard._

 _Même les hollows sont moins nombreux ici. D'après les fantômes, c'est la barrière magique qui entoure l'école qui en serait la raison. Depuis l'origine de Pourdlard, les hollows n'attaquent que rarement le château et se font repousser. Et si toutefois, ils arrivent à passer, ils sont considérablement affaiblis et repartent rapidement. Autrement dit, il faudrait que ce soit un hollow style Menos qui attaque pour que j'ai vraiment du souci à me faire de ce point de vue là._

 _Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du premier cours de vol. Et j'ai encore eu droit à une retenue tous les soirs pendant une semaine et cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard. Encore. On allait tous s'envoler sous la surveillance de Madame Bibine quand Londubat s'est envolé tout seul. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu taper du pied sur le sol. Et il paniquait ! Son coeur battait plein régime tellement il avait peur. Il s'est élevé à une quinzaine de mètres du sol avant de tomber. Je sais que je pouvais arrêter sa chute en sautant mais cela aurait pour conséquence de montrer que je suis un vampire. Heureusement, c'est un garçon aussi solide que timide et maladroit, il n'a eu que le poignet cassé. Au vu de la chute, cela aurait pu être bien pire._

 _On était tous bloqués au sol pendant que le professeur l'amenait à l'infirmerie. Et Malfoy a trouvé le rapeltout du garçon et rigolait avec ses amis. Granger et Weasley ont essayé de le reprendre mais il a plutôt choisi de s'envoler sur un balai pour le déposer les Vénérables seuls savent où. J'ai pris moi-même un balai - je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus non plus - et je suis parti à sa poursuite pour récupérer la boule._

 _Voler sur un balai. La sensation est magnifique ! C'est différent que celle de voler sur le dos de Nethierra. J'ai le contrôle total et les mouvements sont plus simples et plus rapides qu'avec elle. Voler m'avait manqué depuis tout ce temps passé au sol. Marcher sur l'air avec mon énergie spirituelle n'avait pas comblé ce manque même s'il m'avait rendu la possibilité de voir les choses de plus haut. Là, j'ai retrouvé quelque chose de similaire. Vraiment voler m'avait manqué. Et c'est seulement maintenant, après avoir senti le vent siffler dans mes oreilles que je me rends compte à quel point cela me manquait._

 _Malfoy a refusé de me donner le rapeltout et l'a plutôt lancé au loin avec force. Instinctivement, comme je le faisais sur le dos de Nethierra quand elle voulait aller plus vite, je me suis penché et le balai a filé comme une flèche. La boule filait droit sur le château. Je l'ai rattrapée dans un virage serré à une vingtaine de centimètre du mur avant de retourner plus lentement sur la terre ferme. J'ai rendu l'objet aux Gryffondors avant d'entendre Snape me hurler dessus. Il était suivi de McGonagall. Et il était furieux. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais certainement mort. Donc, comme je le disais, une retenue tous les soirs de la semaine et cinquante points en moins. Naturellement, Malfoy ne s'est pas fait prendre en faute, il avait mis pied à terre avant que Snape n'arrive. Mais je me demande s'il lui aurait vraiment dit quelque chose. Il semble adorer ce garçon pour être aveugle à ce point à son sujet._

 _McGonagall a semblée, par contre, fâchée contre mon directeur de maison. Je me demande pourquoi ?_

* * *

Snape soupira. Encore une fois Draco ... **Oui, Harry, je suis désolé. J'ai été aveugle.** Mais au moins, il est un peu content que son serpent n'aie pas agit à chaque fois en Gryffondor. Il surveillerait un peu plus son filleul et Weasley. Il s'en fit la promesse.

C'est vrai que Minerva l'avait par la suite ennuyé à propos du garçon. Selon elle, il avait le même talent que son père sur un balai. Et il aimait voler. **Je l'ai privé de cela.** Le Maître des Potions soupira encore. Il s'en voulait profondément. Et maintenant, c'était justement Draco qui était attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Il se secoua, prit un verre de Whisky et replongea dans le livre en buvant doucement le liquide ambré.

* * *

 _Automne - 01 Novembre 1991_

 _Hier, c'était Halloween. Une de ces fêtes qui à l'origine servait pour célébrer les défunts mais qui est maintenant source de convivialité et de plaisanteries en plus d'une chasse aux bonbons. Chez les sorciers, c'est plus ou moins la même chose mais avec la magie en plus, ainsi que leurs propres sucreries._

 _J'ai assisté au repas silencieusement, comme toujours, ne discutant qu'avec Henry et Hone Hona. Mais qui verrait que je suis en pleine conversation ? Je n'ai pas d'amis ici, à part eux. Même si je m'entends un peu mieux avec Granger et Londubat. Ils ne me fréquentent juste pas car cela leur cause plus d'ennuis avec Malfoy. Un jour je vais finir par tuer ce gosse ! Il ne me laisse jamais tranquille. Je ne veux que la paix ! Est-ce trop demander ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais à une soirée "tranquille" et retourner dans ma chambre. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à devoir affronter un troll des montagnes. Weasley a été aussi horrible avec Granger qu'il ne l'est avec moi. La pauvre n'a pas vraiment d'ami non plus. Elle est allée se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer et n'avait pas assisté au banquet. Elle n'avait pas vu Quirell entrer en courant signalant la présence du troll. Alors qu'on partait tous vers nos dortoirs, j'ai entendu la voix d'un Gryffondor parler à Weasley. Granger n'était pas avec eux. Je les ai entendu partir sans même penser à alerter leur préfet ou même penser à aller la chercher. Quel courage ! Vraiment digne de Gryffondor ..._

 _J'ai donc retrouvé Hermione Granger dans les toilettes des filles en compagnie du troll. Elle s'était évanouie. Le troll était sur le point de la ramasser quand je lui ai foncé dessus et propulsé dans le mur. J'ai ramassé ensuite son gourdin et lui ai envoyé un coup en pleine tête, tellement fort qu'il ne s'en est pas relevé. Assommé. J'ai ensuite pris Hermione et suis sorti des toilettes en direction de l'infirmerie. J'ai à peine eu le temps de parcourir le couloir que les professeurs McGonagall, Snape et Quirell sont arrivés. Et naturellement, j'ai écopé d'un sermon pas piqué des hannetons de la part de Snape ainsi que quelques retenues supplémentaires et 20 points en moins pour Serpentard. C'est devenu presque une routine. Tout cela, pendant que la directrice de Gryffondor s'occupait de sa lionne._

 _J'aurais été stupide d'avoir circulé dans le château alors qu'il y avait un troll en liberté. Oui, peut-être, selon l'image que je veux que les gens perçoivent de moi. Effectivement, un humain, même pas un sorcier accompli, n'aurait aucune chance face à un troll. Heureusement, je ne le suis pas. Mais si je ne l'avais fait, Granger ne serait plus en vie ... J'ai sauvé une vie, nom d'une chouette ! C'est trop demander d'avoir un merci, ou des félicitations pour cela ? Elle est vivante et n'est même pas blessée ! Moi non plus ! Est-ce trop dur de le voir ? J'aurais dû la laisser mourir, c'est ça ? Je pouvais la sauver alors je l'ai fait. On ne me changera pas. Si je peux aider, alors je le ferais !_

* * *

"J'ai vraiment été un IMBECILE !" s'exclama Snape dans son bureau en refermant le livre, en colère contre lui-même.

Il retourna dans son laboratoire et retourna sur ses essais pour la Potion de Sang qu'ils faisaient avec le garçon. Ils avaient presque réussi la dernière fois.


	21. Le Cerbère

**Le Cerbère**

 _Automne - 16 novembre 1991_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. J'aurais bien aimé y assiter et voir ce que ça donne et non pas seulement lire un livre ou entendre de loin comme cela a été le cas ce samedi._

 _Une fois encore, j'ai été puni et en compagnie de Snape. Cette fois-ci, j'ai d'une certaine manière enfreint le règlement, bien que pas volontairement. Je descendais les marches du grand escalier quand j'ai reçu un sortilège qui m'a propulsé dans un couloir sombre. Puis, j'ai entendu une porte claquer avec force et le verrou se fermer. Je me suis rapidement relevé et j'ai essayé de l'ouvrir. Elle était verrouillée magiquement._

 _Il faisait vraiment sombre dans ce couloir, et il y avait une effroyable odeur de chien. Il y avait une autre porte de l'autre coté du couloir, aussi verrouillée. J'ai fait un_ alohomora _pour l'ouvrir. Je me suis retrouvé face à un énorme cerbère. D'où l'odeur de chien. Je vis également la trappe sur laquelle il était. Lorsqu'il a voulu m'attaquer, j'ai fait transparaître un peu de ma nature vampire pour qu'il reste bien loin. C'est qu'il empestait vraiment et c'était pire dans cette pièce que dans le couloir._

 _Maintenant que j'y pense, cette odeur de chien, de ce chien, je l'ai déjà sentie autre part. Mais où ? Je ne me rappelle plus._

 _J'ai laissé le chien tranquille et refermé la porte. Je suis retourné vers celle à travers laquelle j'ai été propulsé et l'ouvrit également d'un coup de baguette. En sortant, je suis tombé sur Mr Rusard. Il m'a ramené chez Snape et j'ai eu droit à quinze jours de retenues et cinquante points en moins pour avoir circulé dans le couloir interdit._

 _Cette fois-ci, je n'ai même pas essayé de me défendre. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Comment dire à cet homme que j'y ai été enfermé par quelqu'un ? Il ne m'a jamais laissé le temps de parler, de me défendre. Pourquoi perdre mon temps à essayer ? Je risquerais plus une semaine de retenues supplémentaire pour avoir "menti."_

 _Il se passe des choses étranges ici. Quelque chose de malsain rôde dans le château et dans la forêt. Je la ressens la nuit. Plus d'une fois ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai hésité à sortir pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais avec Snape ... Je risque de me faire prendre et là j'aurais de gros ennuis avec lui. J'en ai déjà bien assez, je pense. Je l'entends déjà jubiler sur quelle punition il me donnerait pour être sorti la nuit après le couvre-feu. Je suis sûr qu'il y a pire que nettoyer des chaudrons dont les fonds sont recouverts d'une substance douteuse, ou de préparer des ingrédients pour les potions._

 _Je vais à l'occase faire un tour de mes souvenirs de Poudlard, voir si je n'ai pas manqué quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre les événements récents._

 _Mes questions actuelles sont :_

 _\- Qui m'a envoyé dans ce couloir ? Je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un Serpentard. Mais savoir lequel ne serait pas du luxe._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que garde ce chien ?_

 _\- Quelle est cette chose malsaine qui circule la nuit ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ma cicatrice me brûle-t-elle à chaque fois que le professeur Quirell me tourne le dos ?_

 _J'ai du boulot. Mais quelque chose me dit que j'aurai de très gros ennuis._

* * *

 _Automne - 19 novembre 1991_

 _Sans surprise, j'ai découvert que c'était l'héritier Malfoy et ces deux gorilles qui m'ont enfermé dans ce couloir. J'ai même entendu une de leur conversation hier. Ils savaient parfaitement pour le cerbère. Il espéraient que je me fasse mordre, voire pire._

 _Mon pauvre Malfoy, si tu savais. C'est plutôt le chien qui risque quelque chose s'il me chatouille d'un peu trop près !_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que c'était le plus facile, c'est déjà un mystère de résolu._

* * *

"Je vais tuer mon filleul," marmonna Snape en observant un croquis du cerbère.

Il s'était levé tôt pour pouvoir poursuivre sa lecture avant de donner cours à des cornichons sans cervelle. Heureusement, il avait prévu le coup la veille et avait préparé plusieurs fioles de potion calmante. Ce qu'il lisait dans ce journal le choquait et l'énervait. Encore et encore. Sans cette potion, il tuerait certainement le premier imbécile qui exploserait son chaudron.

Alors Harry savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose à ce moment-là. Il savait pour le chien qu'il y avait quelque chose sous la trappe. Il n'avait pas foncé tête baissée la-dessous, comme un stupide Gryffondor. Et dire qu'il le pensait vraiment. Qu'il était un Lion parmi ses Serpents. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose qui rôdait, probablement le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui possédait Quirell. Il n'avait juste pas encore fait le lien. Mais il avait déjà repéré tout cela. Et avant Noël !

Snape passa une journée de cours sans problème majeur. Pour une fois, ces cornichons avaient eu la présence d'esprit, ou une chance monstrueuse, de ne pas faire exploser de chaudron. Il n'avait pas vu le garçon de la journée mais il aurait été averti s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ce Henry avait demandé qu'il termine le journal au plus vite. Et il le ferait.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil avec des potions calmantes et des potions énergisantes pour tenir tout le week-end.

* * *

 _Automne - 27 novembre 1991_

 _Je me sens mal. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Maître Gripsec m'a envoyé une lettre aujourd'hui. J'ai enfin l'identité de mon second parrain ainsi que d'autres informations sur le premier, Sirius Black._

 _Sirius Black a été condamné pour avoir trahi mes parents, cachés à l'époque sous le sortilège de_ Fidelitas _pour se protéger de Voldemort. Il aurait aussi tué un vieil ami à lui et à mon père, un certain Peter Pettigrow ainsi que quelques moldus. Il a été envoyé à Azkhaban sans procès, ce qui est selon Gripsec un vice de procédure. Qu'il était coupable ou non, il aurait dû être jugé._

 _Cela a été fait sous l'ordre de Dumbledore. Malheureusement, je suis encore "trop jeune" pour pouvoir légalement demandé à ce qu'il soit jugé et personne ne le fera à la demande d'un gobelin. Surtout si celui qui avait mis l'homme en prison était Dumbledore. Ce Mage avait trop d'influence. Et les Gobelins, même s'ils géraient l'or des sorciers, étaient des créatures magiques et considérés comme inférieurs aux yeux des sorciers. En général, ils étaient même traités avec condescendance._

 _Mon second parrain est Severus Tobias Snape ! Je n'en reviens pas. Ma mère a choisi cet homme, pour être mon second parrain ! Pourquoi ? Cet homme me hait et me méprise ! Même quand je ne suis pas responsable, il me fait porter le chapeau ! Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il me hait d'ailleurs ! Comment ma mère a pu choisir cet homme pour être mon parrain ? Est-ce que cet homme est seulement au courant ? Son nom a été délibérément rayé, devenu illisible, à la demande de Dumbledore. Pourquoi ? C'est probablement cet homme qui veut que je vive chez mon oncle. Sait-il seulement ce que ces moldus me font subir ? Comment ils me traitent ? Est-ce qu'il sait que j'ai disparu pendant environ une vingtaine de jours quand j'avais sept ans ?_

 _Je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si ce Dumbledore ne s'en était pas mêlé ... Je ne fais pas confiance à cet homme. C'est un manipulateur et un cachottier. Et le pire c'est que sans Gripsec, je ne sais pas si je m'en serais rendu compte. Il semble tellement gentil et à l'écoute. Pourquoi fait-il cela ?_

 _J'ai rendu visite à Hagrid et on a beaucoup parlé. Surtout de créatures magiques. Il aime les créatures imposantes et potentiellement dangereuses. Surtout les dragons, il en est fasciné. Il adorerait en avoir une de ces créatures nobles, puissantes et magnifiques. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. Mais avoir un dragon chez lui, dans sa petite cabane en bois, ce n'est pas le meilleur plan. Surtout que ce sont des créatures qui ont besoin de grands espaces. Et un dragon effrayerait certainement les élèves. Il ne saurait pas comment réagir, comment s'en occuper. Moi-même je ne suis pas sûr d'encore pouvoir. Il faudrait que je retourne dans mes douloureux souvenirs du temps de Nethierra pour cela._

 _Je lui ai parlé du cerbère du troisième étage et il semblait étonné que j'ai croisé sa route, mais aussi mal à l'aise. Le chien portait l'adorable nom de Touffu. C'était son chien. Il protège quelque chose d'important. "C'est top secret" qu'il a dit. Mais il a laissé échappé une information : se serait en rapport avec Nicolas Flamel. Mais je n'ai rien pu lui soutirer de plus._

 _J'aime bien Hagrid. Quelqu'un de simple, un peu rustre, mais de compagnie agréable. Très agréable. Et ses cookies, bien qu'un peu dur, même pour mes dents - je n'ose pas imaginer pour quelqu'un de normal - sont délicieux. C'est la première personne qui accepte de me parler sans me juger. Et il ne croit pas tous les Serpentards comme des mages noirs en devenir. Je ferais bien d'aller le voir plus souvent._

 _Nicolas Flamel ... Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Mais où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ?_


	22. Snape à Gringott's et Miroir du Riséd

Réponse aux reviews :

Adenoide : Comment harry est arrivé dans cette dimension ? Je ne l'ai pas encore dévoilé. Et je ne le dirai pas dans cette fanfiction. Je compte écrire un préquel racontant son histoire dans l'autre monde puisqu'on me l'a demandé. Mais ça prendra du temps pour l'écrire. Je viens de recevoir mes sujets de recherches à l'unif alors autant ne pas trop m'éparpiller dans trop d'histoires. Je vais bientôt terminer _Les coups du Destin_ et rester uniquement avec les deux fanfictions de Harry Potter. Alors je ne démarrerai pas l'écriture du préquel avant minimum fin juin/début juillet. Patience. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'Harry ne se souvient de rien avant d'être sauvé par Ibrithil et Roathan. Pourquoi ? C'est très simple et je vais déjà le dire, le pauvre a reçu un coup sur la tête. Et sinon, Harry a disparu 22 jours, mais cela n'équivaut pas à 20 ans mais bien plus. 22 jours equivaut à 44 ans en fait. Car 1h dans notre monde correspond à 1 mois dans l'autre ...

Voilà XD

* * *

 **Snape à Gringott's et le Miroir du Riséd.**

Snape était choqué. Lily l'avait désigné comme parrain du garçon ? Pourquoi ? Il l'avait blessée en l'insultant en cinquième année et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus du tout adressés la parole. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il y avait Lupin, les Londubat, les Weasley, ... Elle avait l'embarras du choix. Alors pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas au courant ? Pourquoi avait-il fait que son nom soit rayé ? Serait-ce à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, trace indélébile de ses erreurs passées ? Mais il aurait dû être au moins au courant ! Même si ce n'est que pour la marque, il aurait pu au moins savoir !

Et Harry qui le sait depuis presque deux et qui l'observait agir comme un parfait enfoiré. Il ne lui a rien dit. Pourquoi ?

Avec toutes ces questions, Severus décida de procéder par ordre. D'abord, il irait à Gringott's, puis il parlerait à Harry et après seulement, s'il le juge nécessaire, s'adresser à Dumbledore.

Il commençait à de moins en moins apprécier ce vieux fou à qui il devait son salut et sa réintégration dans la société. Lui qui pensait que l'homme était juste, pourquoi avoir envoyé Black à Azkaban sans procès ? Il détestait Black mais tout le monde devait être jugé avant de recevoir une sentence. C'était la loi.

Snape avait beaucoup de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il enfila sa cape et sortit de ses appartements dans l'intention d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'avantage d'être professeur et de ne pas être de garde, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa soirée. Il envoya toutefois une note à Lupin pour lui signaler qu'il allait régler une affaire en ville si jamais il avait besoin de lui.

Le Chemin de Traverse était différent de nuit. Snape aimait marcher dans cette rue à cette heure tardive. Elle n'était pas bondée et bruyante comme en plein jour. Il y faisait au contraire calme et paisible. Malheureusement les boutiques étaient aussi fermées. Il parcourut la rue pour rejoindre Gringott's, la banque des sorciers.

La banque, en réalité, ne gérait pas que l'argent des sorciers mais aussi celui de toutes les créatures magiques. Et elle était ouverte 24h/24 7j/7. Snape entra dans la banque après avoir salué d'un hochement de tête le gobelin qui gardait l'entrée. La salle d'accueil était immense et le plafond très haut. Il y avait des colonnes de marbre blanc, un énorme lustre aux gemmes resplendissantes dans lesquelles l'éclat des chandelles se réfléchissait légèrement. Il y avait deux rangées de bureaux avec des gobelins assis derrière, chacun travaillant sur des livres de comptes, pesant de l'argent ou de l'or, comptant des galions, certains s'occupant des rares clients qu'il y avait dans la salle.

Snape se dirigea vers l'un d'eux.

"Bonsoir. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le Gobelin Gripsec."

Le gobelin releva son nez crochu de ses carnets et observa l'homme de ses petits yeux luisants de méfiance. Il posa sa plume.

"Il n'est pas disponible," répondit-il. "Peut-être qu'un autre gobelin pourrait vous aider ..."

"Non. Il faut absolument que je m'entretienne avec lui ! Je l'attendrais donc le temps qu'il faudra. C'est très important !"

Snape, d'un naturel froid et menaçant avec ses élèves, s'était exprimé d'une voix neutre, teintée d'un minimum de respect face au gobelin. Il avait appris qu'il était mieux servi et moins vite entourloupé par ces créatures quant il était poli et courtois. Le gobelin, qui fut surpris par la politesse de l'homme, l'invita à le suivre dans une salle adjacente où il put s'installer confortablement pour patienter avant d'aller faire quérir son collègue mais avertit le client qu'il est possible qu'il attende plusieurs heures.

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Merci," fit Snape en sortant le journal et il reprit sa lecture en attendant le gobelin.

* * *

 _Automne - 19 décembre 1991_

 _J'ai passé tout le dernier mois à la bibliothèque, à la recherche de Nicolas Flamel. Je ne pouvais me permettre que quelques heures tout au plus pour ne pas négliger mon travail scolaire._

 _J'ai réussi à faire profil bas depuis le match et l'affaire du couloir interdit. J'ai évité le contact humain autant que possible. Je me lève très tôt le matin et vais dans la grande salle pour sept heures et mange rapidement un solide petit déjeuner et n'y retourne pas de la journée. Je prends juste quelques fruits pour tenir._

 _J'ai fait des recherches un peu dans tous les domaines, ne sachant pas exactement où chercher. J'ai trouvé par hasard un ouvrage sur les blessures magiques dans la section médicomagie, pour ma cicatrise. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé. Il faudrait que j'ai accès à un livre de médicomagie sur les blessures par sortilèges de magie noire. Mais je n'ai pas accès à la réserve. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr de trouver quelque chose car j'ai reçu un sortilège de mort et je suis jusqu'à présent le seul à avoir survécu ..._

 _Nicolas Flamel est un célèbre alchimiste d'origine française connu tant dans le monde sorcier que moldu. Il serait né en 1326 et vivrait encore de nos jours. Il a créé la pierre philosophale qui permet de transformer n'importe quel métal en or et est essentielle dans la préparation de l'Elixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. Il a aussi travaillé en étroite collaboration avec Albus Dumbledore._

 _Donc ce que garde ce chien serait potentiellement cette pierre. Au vu de ses pouvoirs, c'est probable. Hagrid m'a dit une fois qu'à part Gringott's, Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre._

 _Si c'est bien cela, il me reste deux grands mystères à élucider :_

 _\- Ma cicatrice et Quirell_

 _\- La chose qui circule dans le château à la nuit tombée._

 _Je ferai peut-être bien de faire une pause. C'est bientôt Noël. Mon premier loin des Dursley. Je vais enfin goûter une dinde farcie ! La plus belle nouvelle de l'année : la plupart des serpentards rentrent dans leurs familles. Malfoy aussi. Juste deux cinquième année restent, dont le préfet Flint. Malheureusement tous les Weasley restent. J'aurais toujours le rouquin sur le dos._

 _J'ai reproduit une image de Nethierra et de Roathan pour Hagrid. J'espère que cela lui fera plaisir pour son cadeau de Noël. J'ai trouvé un livre à la bibliothèque sur l'art et la peinture sorcière. Je pourrais peut-être essayer d'ensorceler le dessin pour les faire bouger._

* * *

 _Hiver - 27 décembre 1991_

 _Noël s'est bien passé. Hagrid a rapporté douze gigantesques sapins pour orner la Grande Salle et les professeurs Flitwich et McGonagall les ont décorés de boules et de guirlandes magiques et étincelantes. Des flocons de neige tombaient du plafond magique et de grands feux brûlaient dans la cheminée._

 _Les pétards de Noël, en plus de dégager de la fumée de différentes couleurs et des souris blanches, libéraient des objets en tous genres : des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, des Chocogrenouilles, des bonnets, écharpes et capes de toutes les couleurs et avec des motifs différents, des jeux, ... J'ai récupéré de ces pétards un set de jeu d'échecs version sorcier, un set de dessin et un bonnet vert._

 _Durant le repas, je me suis bien amusé. Cela change de la soirée enfermée dans le placard ou dehors dans le froid. Enfin, dehors, je pouvais aller où je voulais et souvent, j'étais en compagnie de Urahara, quand il était en ville. Hagrid devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et mesure qu'il buvait de vin et il a embrassé le professeur McGonagall qui ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Tout au contraire, elle a gloussé et rougi. Dumbledore avait troqué son chapeau pointu pour un bonnet à fleurs et s'extasiait pour tout et n'importe quoi. La bonne humeur se dégageait de partout, Snape, fidèle à lui-même, faisait exception en tirant la tête et semblait vouloir être partout sauf dans la grande Salle._

 _Les Weasley étaient tous affublés d'un pull identique et différent par leur couleur et portait tous la lettre de leur prénom. Bizarrement, les jumeaux portaient celui de leur frère et plaisantaient en disant s'appeler Gred et Forge._

 _J'ai joué quelques parties d'échecs avec Ronald Weasley et j'ai gagné deux parties sur cinq. Selon lui, je n'étais pas trop mauvais joueur. Je ne connaissais de ce jeu stratégique que les mouvements théoriques de chaque pièce. Je n'y avais encore jamais joué. Urahara était plus jeu de go et Pai Sho. Et je préfère ces jeux qui proposent une idéologie de la vie et de l'harmonie plutôt que la destruction de son adversaire, comme c'est le cas des échecs._

 _Le repas était délicieux. J'ai savouré la dinde de Noël, la bûche et la crème flambée. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un verre de sang de biche et cela aurait été parfait. Mais je ne pense pas que cela se serait bien passé si j'en avais un. Je suis un "futur mage noir", rajouter vampire sur la liste et je causerais une panique générale et une chasse au Harry version sorcière._

 _Pas un bon plan._

 _Pour Noël, j'ai reçu un soulpager et un morceau de bois gravé d'un crâne de la part de Urahara. Le premier me permettra de communiquer avec lui sans épuiser Hedwige à traverser la moitié du monde, quant avec le second, je pourrais quitter mon corps physique si je le souhaite et me déplacer avec mon corps spirituel. Ce sera plus simple si jamais un hollow vient pointer le bout de son nez, j'agirais en toute discrétion._

 _Hagrid m'a offert une flûte qu'il semble avoir sculpté lui-même. Cela me changera du violon une fois que j'aurai compris comment en jouer. J'ai reçu également un autre paquet. Le message qui l'accompagnait était d'une écriture fine et penchée et disait que cela avait appartenu à mon père, qu'il lui avait laissé avant de mourir et qu'il était temps que je la récupère. Et surtout que j'en fasse bon usage. J'ai ouvert le paquet et un tissu très léger et fluide, aux reflets argentés, est tombé du papier. C'est une cape. Quand je l'ai enfilée, mon corps a disparu. Une cape d'invisibilité._

 _Cela pourra peut-être m'être très utile._

 _Aujourd'hui, je me suis baladé dans le château en évitant bien le troisième étage. Et j'ai vu Weasley entrer en catimini dans une pièce. Il avait le comportement de quelqu'un qui se cachait. Sachant que ce n'est pas le comportement habituel d'un gryffondor et encore moins de celui-là en particulier, je suis rentré à sa suite dans la pièce. Elle était vide à part un imposant miroir savamment ouvragé et à l'armature dorée au centre. Weasley ne m'a pas très bien accueilli et m'a même lancé un sortilège. La routine. Je l'ai simplement évité et lui ai intimé de se calmer. Je ne cherchais pas la bagarre. En fait, je ne la cherche jamais._

 _Weasley s'est calmé et fixait le miroir de nouveau avec intensité. Il disait voir l'avenir dans celui-ci. Il se voyait préfet, capitaine d'Equipe de Gryffondor et tenait dans les bras les Coupes de Quidditch et des Quatre Maisons. Sceptique j'ai moi-même regardé à travers le miroir. Je me suis figé sur place. Je me voyais simplement entouré de personnes. J'ai fermé les yeux et les ai rouverts. Elles étaient toujours là et me fixaient._

 _J'ai levé mes yeux pour lire l'inscription au dessus du miroir._

 _"Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej."_

 _J'ai froncé les sourcils devant cette inscription qui ne voulait rien dire avant de comprendre que c'était écrit à l'envers._

 _"Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton coeur le désir."_

 _Ce miroir ne montre pas l'avenir mais ce que l'on désire du plus profond de son âme. Je l'ai expliqué à Weasley, lui prouvant par ses propres propos et gestes qu'il souhaitait se démarquer de ses frères. Pour une fois depuis le début de l'année, il fut d'accord avec moi. Il m'a demandé ce que moi, je voyais au travers. Je lui ai juste répondu la vérité : ma place auprès des membres de ma famille. Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui développer et lui a eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas m'en demander davantage. Et je lui en fus reconnaissant._

 _J'ai vu mon père et ma mère pour la première fois. J'ai les mêmes mentons et couleurs de cheveux que James Potter. Il portait des lunettes et avait des yeux marrons. Ses cheveux étaient courts et désordonnés tandis que je porte les miens longs jusqu'aux épaules. J'ai aussi les yeux aussi verts et étincelants que ceux de ma mère. Le même sourire aussi. Je voyais aussi un autre homme que je ne connaissais pas, les cheveux noirs bouclés, les yeux gris et un grand sourire aux lèvres, le visage espiègle. Je voyais aussi Cara qui me souriait, sa longue chevelure dorée tressée sur le coté et les yeux qui pétillaient comme autrefois. Et, à ma grande surprise, Snape. Mais pas comme il est habituellement avec moi. Pas haineux. Il avait le visage impassible mais de ses yeux noirs se dégageait une impression de chaleur, de bonheur, d'amour. Toutes ces choses que l'homme qui vivait dans les cachots semblait à ce jour en être dépourvu. Si lui était là, alors l'autre homme ne pouvait être que Sirius Black._

 _Je voyais mes parents, Cara et mes parrains._

 _Je suis parti avec Weasley et on s'est séparés dans les escaliers après avoir promis de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas y retourner car je sentais que ce serait malsain mais je le fis malgré tout. Je suis revenu dans mon dortoir prendre un nécessaire à dessin avant de retourner voir mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'ai pas de photo de mes parents. Je fis donc leur portrait. J'ai reproduit une ébauche pour travailler plus à mon aise plus tard._

 _Je travaillais sur le visage de ma mère quand Dumbledore est entré dans la salle. Il m'a confirmé mes déductions sur le Miroir du Riséd. Voilà comment il l'a nommé. Il allait le déplacer car il pouvait être dangereux. Bon nombre de sorciers sont devenus fous en contemplant leur reflet au travers. Il m'a laissé toutefois le temps de terminer mes quelques croquis, étonné que je ne possédais aucune photo de mes parents. Sérieusement ? Vous m'avez placé chez ces moldus haïssant la magie et sa propre soeur et vous osez poser la question ! Je n'ai toutefois pas commenté._

 _Cet homme est un mystère. Il est puissant, très connu, apprécié et manipulateur. Je ne préfère pas m'attaquer à lui et m'en faire un ennemi. Par pour le moment en tout cas. Surtout qu'il cache quelque chose. Il m'a dit qu'il se voyait avec une bonne paire de chaussettes en main. Oui ... et la vérité ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je savais détecter le mensonge. Mais je n'ai pas insisté parce que, finalement, cela ne m'intéresse pas._

* * *

Snape soupira. Il regarda la suite en espérant trouver un dessin représentant ce que le garçon avait vu dans le miroir mais rien. Directement l'entrée suivante. Il faisait partie de la vision du garçon. Il voulait une famille, une vraie. Avoir ce que tout le monde méritait d'avoir et qu'en général, tout le monde avait : l'amour d'un proche. Il n'avait même plus cela. Il avait certes Hone Hona et Henry mais ce n'étaient que des extensions de sa propre âme. Il n'avait pour le reste personne sur qui compter et il ne comptait dans le coeur de personne.

Une larme traîtresse coula sur la joue du Maître des Potions et il la frotta rapidement en relevant ses barrières d'occlumencie pour mieux maîtriser ses émotions. Il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour Harry. Pas parce qu'il était son parrain mais bien parce que le garçon en avait besoin et le méritait.

"Mr. Snape," fit une voix derrière lui. "Je suis Gripsec. Veuillez bien me suivre."

L'homme se leva et suivit le gobelin à travers un dédale de couloirs en rangeant le journal dans un des plis de sa robe. Il faisait sombre et on entendait au loin les grondements d'un dragon. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le gobelin le fit entrer dans un bureau.


	23. La décision de Snape

**La décision de Snape**

Snape s'installa dans le fauteuil devant le bureau du gobelin. La salle était sobrement décorée mais respirait la richesse de la nation gobeline. Le bureau, ainsi que les autres meubles étaient en acajou. Sur le bureau,il n'y avait rien de superflu : quelques plumes, un encrier et quelques parchemins vierges. Les bibliothèques dans la pièce étaient pleines de dossiers et sur les autres tables, il y avait des balances, loupes, quelques carnets et coffrets.

"Que puis-je pour vous, Lord Prince ?" demanda Gripsec.

"J'ai récemment pris connaissance de certaines choses concernant Mr Potter, dont le fait que j'ai été désigné pour être son parrain. J'ai également appris que c'est Dumbledore qui a maintenu tout cela secret. J'aimerais savoir si cet homme a fait d'autres choses."

"Vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux vous dévoiler ces informations. Le secret professionnel m'oblige à taire ces informations."

Le gobelin claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une enveloppe entre ses doigts et une longue boite sur la table.

"Cela dit, Lily Potter a laissé ceci pour vous."

Snape prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

 _Severus,_

 _Si tu lis ceci, c'est que nous n'avons pas survécu. Si Harry vit toujours, comme nous l'espérons, je t'en prie, fais ton possible pour qu'il n'aille jamais chez ma soeur. Comme tu le sais, Pétunia déteste tout ce qui a trait à la magie. Au vu de ma relation actuelle avec elle, je doute qu'elle s'occupe bien de Harry._

 _Je t'ai choisi pour être son parrain. Je ne t'ai rien dit car je sais que tu es un espion dans Son camp. S'Il l'apprenait, il t'aurait forcé à l'amener à lui. Tu te sentais déjà assez mal d'avoir divulgué la prophétie, ... C'est Minerva qui nous l'a dit._

 _Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir essayé de nous réconcilier. Je m'excuse, Sev. Tu as été mon premier ami. Mon meilleur ami. Je te laisse mon vieux violon pour que tu puisses te souvenir de tous ces moments que nous avons partagés à travers la musique._

 _Ne restes pas coincé dans le passé, Severus. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Retrouve goût à la vie et je t'en prie, veille sur mon fils. Je te le confie._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Lily_

 _Severus. C'est James. Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir lors de nos études. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour et que tu garderas un oeil sur Harry pour nous. James._

Snape garda fermement ses boucliers mentaux. Il était pas loin de craquer. **Je le ferai, Lily. Je te le promets.**

"Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas reçu plus tôt ?" demanda-t-il quand il fut sûr de pouvoir s'exprimer sans que sa voix ne le trahisse.

"Pour tout vous dire, je n'en sais rien," répondit honnêtement le gobelin. "Je ne m'occupais pas encore des comptes de la famille Potter. Mon prédécesseur est devenu fou et j'ai dû le remplacer. On n'a jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé et je n'avais rien trouvé d'anormal dans les dossiers. Ce n'est que quand le jeune Mr Potter est venu pour la première fois dans mon bureau que j'ai découvert des anomalies. Quand il a apprit pour vous, il m'a lui-même demandé de ne rien vous dire."

"Stupide gamin," marmonna Snape en se levant pour ouvrir la boîte. Il reconnut le vieil étui de cuir dans lequel Lily rangeait son violon. Il ne l'ouvrit pas et le rangea dans les plis de sa robe après l'avoir rapetisser.

"Je vous remercie, Maître Gripsec," fit-il. "Nous nous reverrons certainement très bientôt."

Le vieux serpentard repartit aussitôt pour Poudlard. Et sur le chemin, il réfléchit. Des anomalies ... Cela était impossible de la part des gobelins. Et le gobelin en charge des Potter avait perdu la raison. Snape soupçonna un tour de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Lily stipulait dans la lettre de ne pas envoyer Harry chez sa soeur. Même avec la protection de sang, cela ne justifiait en rien d'aller contre la dernière volonté de sa mère. Surtout qu'au final, le garçon en avait lourdement souffert. Même si c'était pour le plus grand bien, un enfant ne devait jamais subir cela.

Il devait l'adopter. Mais Dumbledore lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas au courant de son statut de parrain. Seul Merlin savait ce que le vieux fou avait encore pu faire. Et s'il l'adoptait, il devait l'emmener loin de Dumbledore. Par conséquent, loin de Poudlard. Où est-ce qu'Harry pourrait se sentir un peu plus lui-même ? La Russie ? Ils étaient plus ouverts vis à vis des créatures magiques. Il pourrait aller à Dumstrang. Il faudrait qu'il rende visite à Karkaroff, il lui devait un service. Mais d'abord parler avec le loup. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

Arrivé à Poudlard, il se dirigea directement vers les appartements de Lupin.

"Severus ?" fit Remus qui sortait manifestement du lit. Il retint un bâillement avant de continuer. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Il faut qu'on parle."

"Maintenant ?"

"Oui, Remus."

Le loup le laissa entrer dans son salon, étonné qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Lupin raviva le feu d'un mouvement de baguette.

"A quel point veux-tu aider Harry ?"demanda directement Snape.

"Je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui. James était mon meilleur ami, Severus. Et Lily a toujours été très gentille avec moi. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour Harry."

"Même s'il faut aller contre Dumbledore ?"

"Comment cela ?" fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'ai lu une partie du journal d'Harry et j'ai appris certaines choses. Entre autres que je suis son parrain. Je reviens à l'instant de Gringott's et voilà la lettre que Lily m'a laissée."

Il lui tendit la lettre. Quand le loup eut fini de la parcourir, il releva la tête.

"Tu ne savais pas que tu étais son parrain."

"Non. Dumbledore a fait en sorte que je ne sois pas au courant. Tout comme il a fait en sorte qu'il soit chez Pétunia alors que Lily ne le voulait pas."

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment un problème ?"

"Vu comment il y est traité, oui. Il est devenu en quelque sorte leur Elfe de maison et il est battu par son oncle." Les yeux du loup devinrent jaunes à mesure que la bête faisait surface en même temps que sa colère. "Je voudrais le prendre avec moi mais je crains que Dumbledore m'en empêche."

"Et si Harry ne veut pas de toi ?"

"Je pense qu'il préférera être avec moi que de retourner chez ses relatifs."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

"Et ce n'est pas tout," fit Snape. "Black. Il n'a pas eu de procès."

"Quoi ?!"

"Dumbledore l'a envoyé directement à Azkaban. Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais apprécié ..."

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné. On n'a pas été tendres avec toi ..."

"... je vais demander à rouvrir son dossier. Il s'est peut-être échappé mais je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais trahi Potter."

"Pour rouvrir le dossier, il faudrait déjà qu'on le retrouve et il ne se laissera pas faire."

"On peut toujours réfléchir plus tard pour cela. Le plus important pour le moment, c'est Harry. Tu vas m'aider ?"

"Bien sûr, Severus ! Et sur les deux tableaux ! Que vas-tu faire si Harry accepte ?"

"Partir."

"Où ?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je te tiendrai au courant." Snape se leva. "Je vais te laisser. Il faut que je parle à Harry."

"A cette heure-ci ?!" s'exclama Lupin. "Mais il est à peine six heures du matin !"

"Crois-moi, si je me fie à son journal, il est déjà debout. Mais je pensais prendre une douche avant."

Sur ce, il prit congé du loup et se dirigea vers ses propres appartements.


	24. La décision d'Harry

**La décision d'Harry**

Après une douche rapide, Snape était prêt à sortir. Son regard passa sur sa bibliothèque et sur le livre qu'il avait prêté à Harry. _L'Iliade._ Il prit l'autre épopée _, L'Odyssée_ , et partit pour la salle commune des serpentards.

* * *

Harry jouait de son violon. Il sentait la présence de Malfoy et de ses amis pas loin. Ils lui préparaient un mauvais coup. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Il attendrait qu'ils soient partis. Mais ils étaient restés là toute la nuit, se relayant pour le surveiller. Ils risquait de ne pas pouvoir sortir de la journée. Il était frustré même si sa chambre était en soi plus grande que son placard. Et sa frustration se faisait sentir dans les morceaux qu'il interprétait ou improvisait.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il ne réagit pas, continuant de jouer. Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre, ce qui le poussa à savoir qui était derrière la porte. Il étendit son énergie et ressentit celle de son professeur de potions. Il fronça les sourcils en posant son violon et alla ouvrir la porte.

"Professeur, bonjour."

"Bonjour, Harry. Désolé de venir si tôt. Puis-je entrer ?"

Le jeune garçon lui laissa le passage et referma la porte. Il lança un sort de silence sur celle-ci, ce qui fit soulever un sourcil à Snape.

"Il y a quelques personnes dans le couloir qui attendent une opportunité," expliqua Harry. "Je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent quoi que ce soit."

"Qui ?"

"Malfoy et sa bande."

"Oh ...," fit Snape en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau. "Je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard. Il faut que l'on parle, Harry."

Le garçon s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et attendit.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être manifesté plus tôt."

"Il n'y a pas de mal, professeur. Henry vous a fortement perturbé. Il fallait que vous faisiez le point. "

 **"Eh moi, je pensais avoir dit que j'étais désolé. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas dit assez fort alors je vais le redire. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !"**

"Ne hurle pas, Henry," fit calmement Harry.

"Et j'accepte vos excuses,"dit Snape.

Le Hollow perché sur la bibliothèque d'Harry, aussi assis en tailleur, sembla rassuré et replongea dans la lecture du livre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

"Où est Hone Hona ?" demanda le vieux serpentard.

"Elle est à sa place, en moi, au bord du lac. Sa présence est-elle indispensable ?"

"Non. J'étais juste curieux," répondit Snape avec un sourire en coin.

"De quoi voulez-vous parler ?"

"Je tenais à m'excuser, Harry, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais ... que je suis ton parrain."

"..."

"Je me demandais... Que dirais-tu de ne plus retourner chez tes relatifs moldus."

"Où irai-je ?"

"Tu viendrais avec moi."

"Impossible, professeur," dit Harry." Le professeur Dumbledore a été très clair avec moi. Avant les grandes vacances, l'année dernière et aussi il y a deux ans. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'y renvoyer. Il a dit que c'était impératif que j'y retourne. Les protections autour de la maison m'assureront un refuge si j"y retourne chaque année."

"Sauf que ces barrières ne te protègent pas de leur cruauté, Harry," fit Snape en s'approchant. "Et je suis tout à fait capable de te protéger aussi efficacement que ces barrières, du moins au niveau de la magie. Et je pourrais t'entraîner personnellement."

"Dumbledore ne vous laissera pas faire."

"Au diable, Dumbledore ! Il a manqué à son devoir de tuteur magique. Il a passé outre les dernières volontés de Lily et il m'a caché la vérité. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente !"

Harry resta silencieux un moment à observer l'homme. Il voulait le libérer des Dursley. Il lui offrait une porte de sortie. Il n'aurait pas à se cacher de lui puisqu'il savait tout, ou presque. Il pourrait enfin être lui-même. Snape, de son coté, observa les rouages fonctionner à vitesse vertigineuse derrière les yeux d'émeraude. Il était tenté d'entrer dans son esprit pour suivre ses réflexions mais sa dernières expérience, plus que désastreuse, le retint.

"C'est d'accord," répondit l'adolescent. "Comment comptez-vous faire pour vous débarrasser de Dumbledore, monsieur ?"

"Tu peux m'appeler Severus et me tutoyer quand nous sommes en dehors des classes. Je compte agir dans son dos. Il se retrouvera devant le fait accompli. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Ce sera plus rapide."

"Cela dépend de ce dont vous avez besoin."

"J'ai eu un passé sombre et difficile. Si je demande ta garde sans que tu sois là pour affirmer que tu m'acceptes comme tuteur, on me posera des difficultés. Et cela arrivera d'autant plus vite aux oreilles de Dumbledore."

"A part les cours et me faire poursuivre par Malfoy et Weasley, je n'ai rien de prévu," dit Harry dont le visage s'éclaira d'un léger sourire. "On commence quand ?"

"Aujourd'hui, si tu veux. Le Ministère de la Magie, contrairement aux administrations moldues, est ouvert le samedi. On peut même partir dans l'instant."

"Cela me va. Mais je prends d'abord une douche."

"Je m'occupe pendant ce temps des quelques idiots qui te préparent un mauvais tour," dit Severus en se levant. "Je t'attends dans une heure dans mes appartements. Habille-toi chaudement, la nuit a été fraîche."

* * *

Snape attendait Harry. Il avait deux minutes de retard. Il avait attrapé Malfoy, Zabini et Goyle et les avaient envoyés déjeuner. Il leur avait enlevé cinq points chacun pour avoir voulu causer du grabuge. Il avait aussi appelé son vieil ami pour l'aider dans ses démarches. Il devait le rejoindre au ministère avec Harry.

"Navré du retard, professeur," dit le garçon après avoir toqué à la porte. "Je suis vite passé par la Grande Salle prendre de quoi manger."

"Il n'y a pas de problème, Harry. Allons-y."

Quand ils arrivèrent au ministère, l'homme mena Harry à travers plusieurs couloirs et deux ascenseurs jusqu'à un bureau. Il toqua à la porte et entra quand il y fut invité.

"Ah! Te voilà Severus," fit une voix qu'Harry n'espérait ne plus jamais entendre.

"Bonjour, Lucius, " répondit Severus en serrant la main de son ami. "Je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter."

"Non, en effet," répondit le blond. "Bonjour, Mr Potter."

"Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?" demanda Severus en voyant que le garçon ne répondait pas.

"Oui, pardon. Bonjour," fit ce dernier après s'être donné mentalement une claque.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui est si important qui ne puisse pas être abordé à travers le réseau de cheminée ?" demanda Lucius Malfoy en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. "Et pourquoi es-tu en compagnie de Harry Potter ?"

Severus expliqua toute la situation à son ami : la lettre de Lily, le fait qu'il était le parrain d'Harry, les actions de Dumbledore, le comportement des relatifs moldus envers Harry, ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de confirmer en fournissant quelques souvenirs. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait, Malfoy palissait, ses doigts blanchirent tant il avait les poings serrés de colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

"Je comprends mieux," fit-il quand Severus eut terminé. "Ecoute pour tout ce qui est de prendre Harry à ta charge, ce ne sera pas trop un problème. Surtout si vous êtes d'accord, Mr Potter." Harry confirma d'un mouvement de tête qu'il l'était. "Il faut juste une signature de ces _moldus_ sur le formulaire d'adoption pour qu'ils te le laissent. Mais pour le reste, il faut que tu ailles voir Amélia. Tu pourras très certainement l'adopter. Mais Dumbledore ne risquera pas grand chose. Son grand âge justifiera le fait qu'il ait laissé Mr Potter dans sa famille, même si elle est moldue. De plus, sa capacité à résister au Véritaserum lui permettra de s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes, surtout qu'il a de nombreux alliés hauts placés, dont Fudge."

"Tant que je peux prendre Harry et l'éloigner de ces moldus et de ce vieux fou, cela m'est égal."

"Je comprends," dit Lord Malfoy en sortant sa baguette. Un rouleau de parchemin arriva dans sa main. "Voici le formulaire d'adoption. Les moldus le signent et Harry sera légalement à ta charge. Pour le reste, va voir Amélia."

"Merci, Lucius, " dit Severus en se levant.

Il serra la main de son ami et Harry en fit de même avant que tous ne quittent le bureau du Lord.

"Que veux-tu faire, maintenant ?" demanda Severus alors qu'ils étaient dans une rue du Londres moldu. "Manger quelque chose d'abord et après on va chez ta tante ? Ou l'inverse ?"

"Je préférerai l'inverse, professeur."

"Appelle-moi, Severus."

"Désolé."

"Il n'y a pas de mal, Harry. Je conçois que cela te prendra un peu de temps. Suis-moi."

Ils se dirigèrent dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Harry reprit le bras de Severus et ensemble, ils transplanèrent à Little Whining, à quelques rues du 4, Privet Drive. Ils étaient habillés en moldus et ne faisaient pas taches dans le décor. Severus était vêtu d'un jeans et d'un T-shirt noir avec une veste de motard. Harry portait un jeans délavé et un pull vert sous une cape transfigurée en gros manteau gris cendré.

Severus toqua à la porte du numéro 4. Dudley Dursley leur ouvrit.

"C'est pour ?" fit-il menaçant avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Harry. "Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'es pas sensé être dans ton école de monstres ?"

Severus grinça des dents quand il entendit le mot _monstre_ mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

"Nous sommes ici pour parler à Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia, Dudley," répondit Harry. "On repart juste après. Laisse-nous entrer. Ta mère ne voudrait pas que l'on nous voit ..."

Dudley les fit rapidement entrer et Harry referma la porte derrière son parrain avant de retirer son manteau qu'il garda au bras. Il rejoignit Severus dans le salon où il entendait déjà son oncle crier. **Génial.**

"Sortez d'ici immédiatement ou j'appelle la police !" criait-il alors qu'Harry rentrait dans la pièce.

"Mr Dursley," dit Severus. "Je suis venu vous parler d'un problème avec Harry."

"Quel que soit le problème c'est le vôtre, pas le nôtre !"

"Que se passe-t-il, Vernon ?" fit Pétunia Dursley en descendant les escaliers. "Pourquoi tous ces ... Severus ?"

"Tu le connais, Pétunia ?"

"Oui en effet, Mr Dursley," répondit Severus. "Tuney et moi sommes de très vieilles connaissances. J'étais un ami de sa soeur."

"Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je viens régler un problème. Et cela vous fera plaisir, j'en suis certain. "

"Ah vraiment ?" fit Pétunia, sarcastique. "Et qu'est-ce qu'un _monstre_ comme toi pourrait bien faire pour nous ?"

"Vous enlevez la source de tous vos _maux_ ," répondit Severus en sortant le parchemin que Lucius lui avait donné. "Signez ce document et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler d'Harry."

"Vraiment ?" fit Vernon Dursley avant d'être apostrophé par sa femme et qu'ils aient une petite discussion dans la cuisine.

"Tu vas vraiment partir ?" demanda Dudley à son cousin.

"Oui, Dudley. Je pars vivre avec mon parrain."

"Cet homme ?"

"Cela te pose un problème ?" menaça Harry.

"Pas du tout ! Je vais pouvoir enfin récupérer ma chambre ! Et entre monstres, vous vous entendrez très bien !" répondit Dudley en sortant de la pièce. "Allez, Ciao, les monstres !"

"Severus, il n'est pas question qu'il parte !" dit Pétunia en revenant dans le salon. "Dumbledore a dit qu'il devait rester. Pour les protections de sang qu'il bénéficie grâce à Lily."

"Il n'en aura plus besoin, Tuney. Je serai là pour le protéger."

"Toi ? Tu es pourtant du coté du monstre qui l'a tuée ! Lily m'en a parlé et a beaucoup pleuré. Toi comme l'un de _Ses_ serviteurs ! Hors de question qu'on te le laisse !"

"Parce que tu vas sans doute me dire que tu te soucies de lui ..." fit le serpentard.

"Bien sûr ! Je suis sa tante. Nous l'avons pris sous notre toit !"

Harry eut un rire mauvais en entendant ce mensonge.

"Ne te moque pas de nous, Tante Pétunia. Tu ne te soucies que toi ou de Dudley. Je ne suis qu'une nuisance pour vous, bon à faire les corvées, tel un esclave, et être enfermé pour prétendre ne pas exister ensuite ! Vous signez ces papiers et je repars avec le professeur Snape !"

"Comment oses-tu ?" Hurla Oncle Vernon. "Tu nous traites ainsi alors que nous t'avons pris, par charité. Nous t' ..."

"Oui bien sûr," interrompit Harry, ironique alors que la colère montait et qu'il sentait son vampire et Henry hurler au meurtre. " Par charité. Une charité qui vous rapporte cinq cents galions par mois, soit environ deux milles cinq cents livres. Et ne prétends pas le contraire ! Je le sais depuis deux ans maintenant. J'ai été à la banque et j'ai vu tous mes relevés, les versements, mes comptes, ... Tout ! Vous avez au contraire profité de moi et vous ne m'avez jamais rien acheté, même pas l'indispensable ! Toujours les vieilles fripes de Dudley ! Alors maintenant vous signez et on s'en va !"

"Hors de question !" dit Pétunia. "Sans notre signature, tu ne sais rien faire contre nous. Tu es bloqué chez nous que tu le veuilles ou non !"

"Harry," fit soudain Severus qui était resté silencieux jusque là. "Et si tu leur montrais un peu de ta _puissance de persuasion_..."

Harry fronça les sourcils en observant son parrain avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les moldus.

"Il ne peut pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école," dit moqueusement l'Oncle Vernon.

"Qui a dit que je parlais de magie ?" dit le vieux serpentard avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, faisant frémir Pétunia qui le connaissait un peu.

Harry comprit le message et gronda en retroussant ses lèvres sur ses dents et faisant pousser ses canines. Sa tante glapit et recula de quelques pas tandis que son oncle s'apprêtait à le frapper, par réflexe et habitude sans doute. Il évita le coup cette fois-ci, ce qui surprit son oncle, et il le poussa violemment dans le canapé avant de couper la route à sa tante qui s'était précipitée en hurlant dans la cuisine pour sortir par la porte de derrière. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il la jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates et, la seconde d'après, la balança dans le canapé au coté de son mari. Les deux moldus étaient effrayés maintenant. Et Harry se délectait de l'odeur de peur qui émanait de leurs corps tremblant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il n'allait pas les tuer. Juste leur donner la frousse de leur vie.

Dudley, qui était dans sa chambre, était redescendu en entendant sa mère hurler à la mort. Il regardait son cousin, figé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait les yeux rouges et des crocs de vampire alors qu'un grondement se faisait entendre. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors que ses mains devenaient moites. Harry lui faisait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie.

"Vous avez raison d'avoir peur," murmura Severus qui était resté immobile, admirant le spectacle avec son sourire en coin. "Vous allez signer ce document. Vous allez le faire ou vous devrez supporter un vampire dans votre maison. Et il est très en colère contre vous." Il s'interrompit un instant avant d'ajouter pour leur faire céder de frayeur. "Vu ce qu'il a fait au jeune Henry, je ne peux que vous conseiller de le faire."

Les Dursley pâlirent encore plus et, terrorisés par Harry et les sous-entendus de Severus, ils signèrent les parchemins d'adoption. Harry était maintenant à la charge de Severus, son fils adoptif. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'il devienne aussi son tuteur magique.

Severus et Harry partirent manger dans une sandwicherie de Londres, à proximité de l'entrée du ministère. Et ils rirent de ce qui venait de se passer. Cela leur fit du bien, tant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun des d'eux n'avait ri de la sorte.


	25. Le professeur Quirell

**Le professeur Quirell**

Quand les deux serpentards retournèrent au ministère de la magie, ils se dirigèrent cette fois vers le Département de la Justice Magique. Ils allaient devoir attendre un moment avant qu'Amélia Bones ne puisse les recevoir.

Ils s'installèrent dans une salle d'attente. Severus sortit le journal et l' _Odyssée_ des plis de sa cape et tendit le second livre à Harry.

"La suite de l' _Iliade_ ," expliqua-t-il.

Harry acquiesça de la tête en regardant le livre que son parrain tenait dans les mains.

"Cela ne te dérange pas que je continue de le lire, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda l'homme.

"Non, pas du tout. C'est même pour ça que je vous l'ai laissé," fit Harry en ouvrant l'épopée et en se plongeant dans les premiers chants, la Télémachie. Severus l'observa quelques instants avant de se plonger lui-même dans sa lecture.

* * *

 _Hiver - 17 janvier 1992_

 _La cape est pratique pour disparaître rapidement mais elle ne me protège pas totalement. Je reste tangible. L'amulette que m'a fournie Urahara, enfin je pense que s'en est une, me permet de me balader, au même titre que les fantômes, à travers le château, intangible et surtout invisible des humains si je le souhaite. Mais cela veut dire laisser mon corps sans défense derrière moi. Il faut que je le laisse dans un endroit sûr, ce qui n'est pas facile à trouver. Chaque moyen a ses avantages et ses inconvénients._

 _Au moins, maintenant je sais comment circuler dans le château la nuit sans craindre Snape. Je vais pouvoir m'attarder sur la chose qui rôde dans les environs._

 _J'ai croisé Peeves sous ma forme spirituelle et il a fallu qu'Henry et moi, on le menace pour qu'il ne divulgue rien à Dumbledore. Autant garder cela secret le plus longtemps possible. Peeves et tous les fantômes de Poudlard ont accepté de garder le silence. Ils pensaient que j'allais les purifier et les envoyer à la Soul Society. Ils ont été rassurés d'apprendre que comme ils n'ont pas de chaîne de karma, ils pouvaient rester errer sur terre à leur guise. Ils ne deviendraient jamais des hollows par eux-mêmes et les barrières de Pourdard les protégeaient des attaques des autres hollows._

* * *

 _Hiver - 25 mars 1992_

 _Cela fait plusieurs fois que la créature m'échappe mais je l'ai vue. Elle a forme humaine et est cachée sous une cape sombre. Mais elle disparaît toujours avant que je puisse l'attraper. Elle laisse toujours des cadavres de licornes derrière elle, exsangues. Les quelques taches de sang qui restaient sur leur pelage blanc étaient argentées, et non pas rouges._

 _Bizarrement, ce sang ne m'attire pas. Tout le contraire, il me répugne. Pourquoi ? Je vais prochainement rendre visite à Hagrid et lui demander. Et aussi faire des recherches à la bibliothèque._

* * *

 _Hiver - 04 avril 1992_

 _Maintenant, je sais pourquoi je suis dégoûté par le sang de licorne. C'est un être magique d'une pureté sans pareille. En tuer une, ce qui n'est déjà pas chose facile puisqu'une licorne est puissante et rapide, est un acte abominable. Il faut vraiment n'avoir rien à perdre pour oser faire cela._

 _Le sang de licorne a comme propriété de permettre à celui qui le boit de survivre même s'il est sur le point de mourir. Mais le prix est très élevé puisque la personne n'a plus qu'une demi-vie. Une vie maudite. Voilà le prix pour tuer un être aussi pur et sans défense._

 _Je ne boirai jamais un tel sang ! Même pas pour ma propre survie !_

 _J'ai vu Hagrid à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. C'était étrange. Il faisait tâche dans le décor avec son manteau de fourrure. Et il faisait tout pour ne pas être vu. Malheureusement, avec sa taille de géant, c'était mission impossible. Il a emprunté un livre dans la section qui traitait de dragon. Intrigué, je lui ai rendu visite. Hagrid a gagné un oeuf de dragon en jouant aux cartes. Et il le couvait dans le feu de cheminée. Un Norvégien à Crète à en croire par l'apparence de la coquille : noir d'encre avec quelques taches d'un gris foncé. Une espèce rare et très dangereuse selon ce que j'ai pu trouver à la bibliothèque._

 _Il est fou ! Il vit dans une cabane en bois ! Juste à coté d'une forêt ! J'ai essayé de le convaincre d'arrêter cette folie. Il risquait de gros ennuis mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je crains de ce qui va suivre. En attendant de trouver une solution, je vais aider Hagrid. Même si cela remonte à longtemps, j'ai quand même plus d'expérience que lui en matière de dragon._

* * *

 _Printemps - 30 avril 1992_

 _L'oeuf a éclot il y a trois semaines. Entre les cours et les devoirs, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez Hagrid pour l'aider avec le dragonneau qui grandissait très vite. Et aussi pour le convaincre de ne pas le garder. La bête lui prenait tout son temps au point qu'il délaissait ses responsabilités en tant que garde-chasse._

 _Il a fini par céder et il m'a parlé de Charlie Weasley qui travaille dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. J'ai pris contact avec lui et quatre de ses amis sont venus chercher Norbert. Hagrid l'avait baptisé ainsi. La cabane d'Hagrid, tout comme la forêt, ne finira pas en cendres et je pense que personne n'a été au courant pour la présence du dragon. Enfin j'espère._

 _Cela fait un moment que la question de la créature me tourmente. Pourquoi boit-elle du sang de licorne ? Pourquoi rode-t-elle autour de Poudlard. C'est en repassant à proximité de l'aile interdite où vivait le cerbère que j'ai trouvé la réponse. La créature était sûrement mourante et elle le buvait pour survivre le temps de s'approprier la pierre philosophale et de boire l'Elixir de Longue Vie._

 _Maintenant qui voudrait faire cela ? Qui boirait du sang de licorne et payer le prix d'un tel acte ? Quelque chose me dit que qui que ce soit, puisqu'elle s'abaisse à cela, et au vu de l'aura malsaine qu'elle dégage, il ne faut pas qu'elle prenne possession de la pierre. J'ai alerté le professeur McGonagall mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. C'est décidément une manie chez les adultes ! Personne ne veut écouter ! La pierre est soi-disant très bien gardée. Je n'ai pas confiance. Je vais aller moi-même voler la pierre et je vais la cacher là où jamais personne ne la trouvera._

 _Demain, je vais descendre sous la trappe._

* * *

 _Printemps - 03 mai 1992_

 _Il y avait plusieurs obstacles pour protéger la pierre philosophale. Le premier était Touffu, le cerbère qui s'est terré dans un coin de la pièce quand je lui ai feulé dessus. Sous la trappe, c'était un filet du diable que j'ai brûlé quand il a tenté de me tuer ! Sûrement le piège du professeur Chourave. Ensuite, il fallait que j'attrape une clé qui volait parmi des centaines d'autres pour ouvrir une porte. Et, bon sang, elles étaient rapides ! Derrière la porte se trouvait un échiquier géant. Les pièces faisaient trois fois ma taille. De véritables statues. Et les blanches me barraient le passage. J'ai du jouer une partie et la gagner. Cela n'a pas été facile mais j'y suis arrivé. Et c'était évidemment une partie selon les règles et la magie des sorciers. Après ce fut un troll. Aussi bête que celui d'Halloween et de la même manière, je l'ai assommé et continué mon chemin vers la pièce suivante. De toute évidence, l'épreuve de Snape._

 _Cela dit la présence du troll parmi les défenses me fit comprendre une chose. Ces créatures étant bêtes de nature, l'une d'entre elles ne pouvait pas entrer ainsi dans le château. Et comme par hasard, il y a un troll pour protéger la pierre, très probablement placé là par Quirell. Cela doit être lui qui veut la pierre. Mais la veut-il pour lui ou pour la donner à la créature ? Je n'ai compris la vérité que plus tard._

 _L'épreuve de Snape n'était pas difficile. Juste de la logique. Il y avait plusieurs bouteilles sur une table : du vin d'ortie, du poison et les potions pour passer soit dans les flammes noires, pour revenir en arrière, ou les flammes mauves pour continuer mon chemin. Trouver la solution fut un jeu d'enfant. J'ai bu la potion et ai traversé les flammes mauves. Je me suis retrouvé dans une salle vide. Enfin, presque. C'était une pièce avec une série de colonnes en périphérie, avec des marches qui descendaient vers le centre où il y avait une estrade. Cela ressemblait à un auditoire. Sur l'estrade, il y avait le Miroir du Riséd. J'ai hésité à m'en approcher. Je savais déjà ce que j'y verrais et je ne voulais pas être ralenti. J'ai fouillé la salle mais je n'ai trouvé la pierre nulle part et il n'y avait pas de porte pour aller plus loin. Il n'y avait que le miroir. J'ai donc regardé mon reflet._

 _Ils étaient tous là : Cara, mes parents et mes parrains. Ils me regardaient tout simplement. Ma mère a ensuite posé sa main sur mon épaule, enfin celle de mon reflet et a semblé la serrer avec amour. Elle m'a présenté quelque chose de son autre main. C'était une pierre d'un rouge éclatant, translucide. La pierre philosophale était d'une certaine manière dans le miroir. Puis, elle l'a glissée dans la poche de pantalon de mon reflet. J'ai tout de suite senti quelque chose dans ma propre poche. J'en ai sorti la pierre et j'ai regardé ma mère qui m'a fait un clin d'oeil tout en me souriant. J'ai sorti Hone Hona et lui ai donné l'ordre de se matérialiser pour lui confier la pierre avant qu'elle ne reparte dans les tréfonds de mon âme. Personne n'aura la pierre. Et si je meurs, elle disparaîtra avec moi._

 _Je m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin quand j'ai vu quelqu'un traverser les flammes. C'était le professeur Quirell. Et en même temps, je ne le reconnaissais pas. Il était différent. Quand il s'est adressé à moi, il ne bégayait plus et, si je n'étais pas habitué aux personnes intimidantes, je pourrais presque dire qu'il était effrayant. Il s'est avancé tout en parlant. J'ai pris garde à bien garder mes distances. Rien que le regarder me faisait mal à la tête au niveau de ma cicatrice, comme si on me brûlait la chair de l'intérieur. Il a tourné autour du miroir, se disant tenant la pierre à travers son reflet et il voulait savoir comment l'obtenir. Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire que je l'avais. Pendant qu'il faisait son inspection tout en parlant, tantôt à moi, tantôt à lui-même à propos de la pierre et d'un maître qui ne tolère pas l'échec, j'ai analysé son énergie. C'était la même que celle qui rodait dans tout Poudlard depuis des mois. Je n'étais pas tranquille._

 _Ce fut pire quand une voix provenant de cet homme me glaça le sang et me ramena des années en arrière, lors de mes années de servitude. Cette voix, on aurait dit le Seigneur Ecarlate. Elle demandait à Quirell de se servir de moi pour avoir la pierre. Je suis donc retourné devant le miroir où je vis clairement mes parents me regarder tout en lançant des regards inquiets à Quirell. Quand j'ai dit à ce dernier que je ne voyais que mes parents, il crut comprendre que je ne lui serais d'aucune utilité. Je me suis vite écarté de lui._

 _J'ai hésité entre tuer ce monstre tout de suite et sortir de la salle au pas de course. Mais le tuer reviendrait à ce que les gens me posent des questions car l'aura qui se dégageait de cet homme était puissante, maléfique. Le battre et le tuer serait prouver ma propre force et la montrer aux yeux du monde. Il découvrirait tout. Je ne suis pas un couard mais là, j'ai préféré fuir. Ou du moins tenter de fuir. Quirell a fait apparaître des flammes noires. J'ai voulu passer au travers mais à peine mon bras passa au dessus que des flammes ont léché ma chair et l'ont brûlée. Et horriblement. J'en ai hurlé de douleur en me tenant le bras. Je ne pouvais plus utiliser ma baguette._

 _La voix du Seigneur Ecarlate riait dans la pièce, émanant de Quirell sans pour autant que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche. La voix a demandé à me parler et j'ai vu avec horreur un visage sur le crâne du professeur, caché sous son turban. Un visage sans nez, deux fentes en guise de narines, des yeux rouges à la pupille verticale, semblables à des yeux de serpents et une bouche dépourvue de lèvres. Un monstre à la face de serpent._

 _Et le serpent a parlé, s'est présenté et a raconté beaucoup de choses. C'était Voldemort. L'assassin de mes parents. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment écouté à partir du moment où il prétendait que le bien et le mal n'existaient pas. Tout ne serait qu'une question de pouvoir ... Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Je ne suis peut-être pas un ange. J'ai commis beaucoup d'atrocités mais_ jamais _je ne le ferai de mon propre chef. Je ne rejoindrai_ jamais _les ténèbres. Je ne rejoindrai_ jamais _Voldemort._

 _De mon refus, il a décidé une chose : ma mort. Et Quirell m'a foncé dessus. Sa main serrait ma gorge et j'ai peiné à l'ôter quand l'homme s'est soudain mis à hurler. Il tenait sa main en gémissant, elle était brûlée, encore plus que mon bras. Mais Voldemort lui a ordonné de me tuer coûte que coûte et Quirell a sorti sa baguette, à défaut de pouvoir me toucher. Je suis parti me cacher derrière le miroir tandis qu'il me lançait sort sur sort. L'un d'eux toucha le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux, faisant hurler de rage Voldemort et Quirell continua de lancer les sorts mortels._

 _Je m'étais réfugié derrière une colonne quand Dumbledore est arrivé et a combattu le mage. Quirell a fini en cendres, consumé par l'âme de Voldemort qui l'habitait tel un parasite. Le directeur m'a amené à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, nous avons discuté un peu. Le miroir ayant été détruit, la pierre l'était aussi. Voilà ce qu'il pensait. Et c'était mieux ainsi. La pierre ne devait plus être l'objet de convoitise et devait disparaître. Même si pour cela, Nicolas Flamel devait mourir. J'ai appris également que Quirell ne pouvait pas me toucher à cause de ma mère, du sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour moi, de l'amour qu'elle me portait. L'amour que Voldemort ne pouvait comprendre, ni même ressentir et contre lequel il ne pouvait lutter._

 _Quand Mme Pomfresh s'est occupée de mon bras, une vilaine brûlure du second degré, Snape a débarqué comme une furie dans l'infirmerie et m'a hurlé dessus. Encore le baratin habituel. A défaut de pouvoir me défendre oralement contre lui - peine perdue de toute façon - je vais le faire ici pour exprimer ce que j'ai sur le coeur._

 _"Navré Mr. Snape mais je n'ai fait qu'empêcher Voldemort de s'approprier la pierre philosophale et de revenir parmi les vivants pour instaurer son règne de terreur ! Et accessoirement me tuer ! Mais vous, cloîtré dans vos cachots, telle une chauve-souris, vous ne pouvez même pas vous en rendre compte !"_

 _Maintenant que Quirell est mort et que Voldemort est loin - selon Dumbledore il reviendra -, je peux me concentrer uniquement sur les examens à venir._

* * *

Severus souffla en se pinçant l'arête du nez. La dernière entrée du journal venait de lui donner une gifle en plein visage. Il avait eu des doutes sur Quirell pendant un moment, dès Halloween cette année-là en fait. Il s'était même fait mordre par ce foutu chien pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas passé. Il aurait dû insister auprès de Dumbledore. Il auraient dû arrêter Quirell plus tôt. Mais il était trop aveuglé à chercher la moindre erreur qu'Harry pouvait commettre pour l'humilier et le punir qu'il avait oublié le reste. Il s'en voulait maintenant.

Harry, qui l'avait entendu, releva la tête et l'observa. Severus avait l'air peiné et coupable. Il jeta un oeil sur le journal et reconnut le passage.

"Quirell," dit-il simplement.

Severus acquiesça sans même lever les yeux et marmonna tellement bas qu'Harry n'était pas sensé l'entendre. Pourtant, il l'entendit très clairement.

"Plus je lis ce journal, plus je me sens mal vis à vis de toi."

"Le passé, c'est le passé, professeur," répondit Harry. "On ne peut plus rien y faire à part en tirer des leçons et avancer."

"Tu es beaucoup trop sage et avisé pour ton âge, " fit l'homme en jetant un regard en coin au garçon.

Harry rit doucement.

"En fait, je vais bientôt avoir cinquante-sept ans," murmura-t-il.

"Milles excuses, _monsieur._ J'avais oublié ce détail parmi toutes ces ... informations," dit Severus en montrant le journal.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai jamais fait mon âge de toute façon."

"Lord Prince," fit une voix à l'autre bout de la salle d'attente. "Mme Bones va vous recevoir."


	26. Harry a une envie de meurtre

**Harry a une envie de meurtre**

"Bonjour Amélia."

"Bonjour, Severus," fit une femme d'âge moyen, assise derrière son bureau. "Quel bon vent t'amène ?"

"Un mauvais. mais j'espère en connaître un meilleur avec ton aide."

"Cela dépend," dit-elle. "Mr. Potter."

Harry salua la dame et s'installa au coté de Severus.

"Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?"

"J'aimerais devenir le tuteur magique d'Harry Potter," répondit Severus.

"Qui est le tuteur actuel ?"

"Dumbledore," siffla-t-il.

"S'il est entre ses mains, pourquoi voudrais-tu le prendre à ta charge ?"s'étonna-t-elle. "Dumbledore est le plus grand mage de ce siècle. Mr Potter est entre de bonnes mains, non ?"

"Peut-être parce qu'il l'a envoyé être éduqué par des moldus et que ces derniers ont fait de lui un elfe de maison. Et pas des mieux traités ! Dumbledore a failli à sa tâche de tuteur ! Et ce n'est pas sa seule erreur."

"Tu es sûr, Severus ? C'est quand même de Dumbledore dont tu parles, là ..."

"Harry peut te fournir les souvenirs de ce qu'il a vécu chez ses relatifs moldus. Je viens de faire les démarches nécessaires pour devenir son tuteur légal, ce qui est mon droit en tant que parrain. Et je suis tout à fait capable de l'assumer devant la magie, d'où ma demande."

Harry tendit une fiole avec les quelques souvenir de son _enfance_ chez les Dursley, qu'Amélia Bones s'empressa de regarder. Elle ressortit de sa pensine choquée.

"Severus, tu as parlé d'autres erreurs ...," dit-elle en se reprenant.

"Oui, en effet. Il y a des preuves à Gringott's qu'il a essayé de dissimuler mon statut de parrain. Et peut-être d'autres choses aussi. Le gobelin en charge du dossier d'Harry est devenu fou pour des raisons inconnues. Et il y a aussi l'affaire Black. J'ignore si ce chien est coupable ou non mais il aurait du au minimum avoir un procès ... Dumbledore l'a envoyé directement à Azkaban ! Et Black est aussi un parrain d'Harry. Je soupçonne ce vieux fou d'avoir voulu l'isoler du monde magique pour pouvoir mieux le manipuler par la suite."

"Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire sur des soupçons. Il me faut des preuves, Severus !"

"Je sais, mais tu conviendras que condamner quelqu'un sans procès, c'est contre la loi."

"Oui. Tu veux que je rouvre le dossier, je suppose."

"Oui."

"Mais Sirius Black s'est échappé."

"Je pense savoir comment m'occuper de ce petit détail, mais pas tout de suite," fit Severus. "Je préfère d'abord me concentrer sur Harry. Si je te fais parvenir le dossier de Gringott's sur les agissements de Dumbledore vis à vis d'Harry, tu pourras faire ce qu'il faut ?"

"Au vu de comment Mr Potter a été traité durant toutes ces années et que Dumbledore ne s'est pas manifesté, il aurait pu devenir un Obscurus. Je pense pouvoir te donner gain de cause déjà comme cela mais je préférerais avoir ce dossier avant de commencer quoi que ce soit."

"Tu me tiens au courant ?"

"Bien sûr, Severus."

Les deux serpentards souhaitèrent une bonne fin de journée à Madame Bones et quittèrent le bureau. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard. Severus les fit transplaner à proximité des grilles. C'est alors qu'un froid et une impression que tout bonheur avait quitté le monde les envahirent.

Les détraqueurs étaient très proches. Trop proches.

Severus sortit sa baguette et lança son patronus, une magnifique biche argentée. Comme Lily. Les détraqueurs s'enfuirent et laissèrent les deux sorciers tranquilles. Severus se tourna vers Harry et le vit un genou à terre et il se tenait la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et vit sur son visage de l'horreur, de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Lupin n'avait vraiment pas exagéré. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui tendit un morceau de chocolat.

Quand Harry vit les grilles, il entendit soudain le cri d'un dragon à l'agonie, les hurlements de milliers de personnes ainsi que le bruit de combats, de fers croisés et de rires à glacer le sang. Il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir entendre la voix de Severus à travers tout cela. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le chocolat que lui tendait son parrain. Il le prit et le mit en bouche. Il sentit une chaleur se répandre petit à petit dans tout son corps. Il remercia Severus qui lui tendait la main et l'aidait à se relever.

"Qu'est-ce que les détraqueurs te font te rappeler pour te mettre dans un tel état ?" demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château.

"Toutes les horreurs auxquelles j'ai assisté," murmura Harry. "La mort d'Ibrithil et Roathan, les massacres, les combats, les hurlements, ... tout. Et j'entends le Seigneur Écarlate se réjouir derrière tout cela. Enfin, je crois que c'est lui."

"Tu n'en est pas sûr ?"

"Non. Une autre personne a la même voix que lui et le même rire."

"Qui ?"

"Voldemort."

"Je suis désolé," fit Severus.

Ils rejoignirent le château en silence et passèrent par la volière pour envoyer un message à Gripsec afin qu'il transfère le nécessaire à Amélia Bones. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, ils partirent chacun de leur coté. Severus rejoignit son bureau tandis qu'Harry alla un peu se balader dans le château avant d'aller se rafraîchir pour le dîner.

" **Harry,"** fit Henry quand il entra dans la salle commune des serpentards. " **Il y a quelque chose de bizarre."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"**

 **"Les barrières de ta chambre ... Je ne les sens plus du tout."**

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et vit sa porte grande ouverte. Le bois était abîmé et brûlé par endroit, signe qu'on avait défoncé la porte à force de sortilèges. Une odeur de cendres se dégageait de là. Harry ferma les yeux deux secondes et inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans chambre pour voir les dégâts.

Il se figea. Toutes ses affaires étaient éparpillées sur le sol, brûlées, déchirées, recouvertes d'encre pour certaines. Ses dessins et ses livres n'avaient pas été épargnés. Enfin, les livres, il s'en fichait un peu, ce n'était que des copies, les originaux étant à l'abri dans ses voûtes à Gringott's, même ses ouvrages venant de l'autre monde. Mais pour le principe, sa chambre était ravagée. Sa valise était retournée sur le sol, les tiroirs de ses meubles retournés. Seule sa bibliothèque, faite de pierre, avait presque survécu. Elle avait une planche fendue.

Mais dans tout ce désordre, Harry remarqua une chose : son violon avait disparu ! C'était tout ce qui le rattachait encore à Cara et il avait disparu. C'était elle qui lui avait offert alors que son tout premier violon avait été détruit par un incendie. Il tenait beaucoup à son instrument.

"Alors là, ça va barder !" murmura-t-il en colère.

Il huma l'air et repéra les flagrances des quelques serpentards responsables de tout cela, à savoir Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle, Zabini et le préfet en chef Flint.

"Encore et toujours les mêmes," soupira-t-il en rebroussant rapidement chemin.

Il parcourut le couloir qui séparait la salle commune du bureau de son directeur de maison en se disputant avec son hollow à propos du sort des lâches qui s'étaient attaqués à ses affaires plutôt qu'à lui. Henry voulait naturellement tous les tuer. Il toqua à la porte. Puisqu'il n'avait pas de réponse, il étendit son énergie et repéra Severus dans la Grande Salle. Ainsi que les cinq serpentards.

Severus touchait à peine à son assiette. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry. Ils avaient passés une bonne journée, enfin si faire de la paperasse administrative pouvait être définie ainsi. Mais cela faisait déjà une trentaine de minutes que le repas était servi et le garçon n'était pas là. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur lui. Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était en colère et qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers la table de Serpentard et plus particulièrement son autre filleul. **Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ?**

"Ca sent le roussi," lui fit Remus.

"Je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un."

Quand Severus approcha de ses filleuls, il entendit la voix d'Harry en colère, menaçante et froide comme il ne l'avait encore jamais entendue de lui, même pas chez les Dursley. Là, il commençait à vraiment croire qu'il pouvait être dangereux et qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Drago ne semblait pas voir la menace en face de lui.

"Ca t'amuse de détruire les affaires des autres ? Ca t'amuse de voler les autres ?" entendit-il. "Deux solutions s'offrent à toi, Malfoy. Soit mon violon m'est rendu immédiatement, soit je vous fait regretter votre geste, à toi et à tes complices ! Et au centuple !"

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Potter," siffla Drago.

"Mr Potter," fit Severus en arrivant juste derrière lui. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Il se passe, professeur, qu'il y a cinq personnes qui ont explosé la porte de ma chambre, ont éparpillés, voire détruit la quasi totalité de mes affaires et m'ont volé mon violon ! Je ne fais pas grand cas du matériel détruit, cela se rachète. Mais je veux récupérer mon violon ! J'y tiens énormément ! Et je compte bien le récupérer !"

"Savez-vous qui sont les coupables ?"

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry. "Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle, Zabini et Flint."

"T'as aucune preuve, Potter," siffla Malfoy.

Harry se tourna vers Severus et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'onyx. L'homme put y voir de la colère mais aussi de la certitude.

"Drago," fit-il. "Dis-moi la vérité. As-tu oui ou non participé à la destruction de la chambre de Potter ?"

"Non, je n'ai rien fait !" dit le blond.

Severus regarda bien son filleul, cherchant le moindre signe qu'il mentait. Il s'était trop fait avoir au détriment d'Harry et il ne voulait plus que cela arrive. Il vit un léger frémissement de l'oeil gauche, au niveau de la paupière. La mâchoire de l'homme se serra au point qu'il grinça des dents. Drago lui mentait.

"Messieurs Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle, Zabini et Flint," dit-il de sa voix doucereuse et froide. "Dans mon bureau immédiatement."

Severus poussa doucement Harry devant lui pour l'inciter à suivre le mouvement. Ils marchèrent tous en silence. Le vieux serpentard fusillait le fils de son meilleur ami du regard. Il sentait aussi la rage d'Harry palpable ainsi qu'un peu de sa magie qui s'échappait par vagues légères mais brutales. Il lui murmura de se calmer tellement bas que personne ne le remarqua. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry l'ait entendu jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'hoche légèrement de la tête en croisant son regard.

"Alors," dit-il de sa voix froide et menaçante une fois que la porte de son bureau fut refermée. "Je veux la vérité cette fois-ci !"

"Potter ment," fit Flint. "Il a sûrement fait tout cela et il nous accuse. C'est toujours lui qui cherche les noises."

Harry tiqua face au mensonge aussi gros qu'Aragog lui-même et aux battements de coeurs rapides des autres, signes de leur culpabilité à tous. Il ne dit rien et laissa faire son parrain.

"Donc, si je vais dans la chambre de Mr Potter et que j'analyse les traces de magie, je ne trouverais que les siennes, c'est cela ?" demanda l'homme. "Mais je pense, au contraire, que je ne trouverai pas que les siennes. Mr Potter a été tout la journée en ma compagnie, je doute fort qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un désordre tel qu'il le décrit en l'espace d'une heure, et en particulier avec ses propres affaires ! Alors maintenant, je veux la vérité !"

Blaise Zabini cracha le morceau rapidement et les autres lui lancèrent un regard assassin pour les trahir ainsi. Il raconta tout. Harry hurla de rage et attrapa Malfoy quand il apprit qu'il avait lancé un _incendio_ sur son violon avant de l'envoyer dans le vide du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Severus rappela Harry à l'ordre pour qu'il le lâche.

"Trente points en moins pour Serpentard pour chacun de vous," fit Severus. "Pour destruction de matériel d'autrui et pour avoir menti. Maintenant, disparaissez ! Je vous tiendrais au courant pour votre punition !" Les serpentards se dirigèrent vers la sortie. "Sauf toi, Drago. Tu restes ici. Harry, toi aussi."

Harry s'installa dans une chaise, bien droit, les bras croisés et attendit. Malfoy en fit de même mais fusillait son rival du regard.

"Drago, présente tes excuses à Harry."

"Quoi ?! Hors de question !" s'exclama le blond.

"Drago," fit Severus, menaçant. "Excuse toi pour tout ce qui tu lui as fait tant pour aujourd'hui mais aussi pour toutes les bagarres et problèmes que tu lui as causés auparavant. Fais-le tout de suite !"

"Mais je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, parrain !" s'indigna le bond en fusillant une fois encore Harry du regard.

"Ah vraiment ? Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à me redire tout cela sous veritaserum."

Drago pâlit et se tassa sur sa chaise.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Drago. Tu sais parfaitement que je hais le mensonge !"

"Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresse tant à lui, maintenant ? C'est Potter, Severus. Et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?"

"Cela me regarde, Drago. Dans l'immédiat, tu ne mérites même pas d'être dans la confidence. Regagne ma confiance et peut-être que je te le dirais. En attendant , commence par présenter tes excuses à Harry !"

Malfoy s'écrasa encore plus sur sa chaise et croisa les bras, un peu comme s'il voulait se protéger du regard noir de son parrain. Harry entendit ses battements de coeur rapides qui démontrait son trouble et sa frustration.

"Je suis désolé, Potter," dit-il au bout de quelques minutes en tendant la main.

"La paix, Malfoy," répliqua Harry en la serrant. "Mais sache que je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour le violon !"

"Je t'en ferai parvenir un autre," dit le blond.

"Ce violon avait une valeur sentimentale pour moi, Malfoy. Rien que ton argent ne puisse régler."

"Pars, Drago. Laisse-nous," fit Severus. "Tu ne peux rien faire de plus à part mieux te comporter à l'avenir."

"Au revoir, Severus."

"Tu allais lui faire du mal ?" demanda l'homme quand le blond fut sorti.

"Il y a des chances mais je n'allais pas le tuer, si c'est cela qui vous tracasse, Severus," répondit Harry.

"Tu m'en voies soulagé. Je tiens beaucoup à Drago."

"Vous êtes aussi son parrain, apparemment."

"Oui, Lucius me l'a demandé avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde."

"Je vais aller ranger ce qu'il reste de ma chambre," dit le garçon en se levant pour sortir.

"Attends Harry," fit Severus. "Ta mère m'a laissé quelque chose."

L'homme sortit le violon de Lily, protégé dans son étui, et le tendit au garçon.

"C'était le sien," expliqua-t-il alors qu'Harry l'ouvrait et observait l'instrument. "Tu en prendras certainement bien mieux soin que moi. Je ne sais pas en jouer. Je ne pourrais que l'accrocher à un mur. Cela pourra remplacer d'une certaine manière celui que tu viens de perdre."

"Merci, Severus," répondit le garçon, ému, en refermant l'étui.


	27. Un Elfe de Maison

Bonjour, bonjour,

Oui, cela fait longtemps mais me revoilà avec un chapitre. Je vous informe déjà que je ne sais pas quand arrivera le suivant mais la fic est comme promis pas abandonnée. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour lire mes livres et visionner mes mangas. J'avance petit à petit dans mes lectures et je fais mes plans.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture

Memepotter952504

* * *

 **Un Elfe de Maison**

 _Eté – 27 juin 1992_

 _Les examens sont terminés depuis un moment et je ne sais plus trop quoi faire pour m'occuper. Mais aller dehors est hors de question. Malfoy cherche toujours à me causer des ennuis et avec la partialité de Snape ... Autant dire que je suis foutu. Alors je passe mon temps dans ma chambre en attendant le retour à Privet Drive. Je ne sors que pour les repas. Ou alors, quand j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être trop enfermé, je sors sous ma forme spirituelle pour prendre l'air. Avant que Malfoy ou qui que ce soit d'autres dans ce château puisse me voir ... Et les fantômes ne vont certainement pas trahir mon secret._

* * *

 _Eté – 03 juillet 1992_

 _Je suis de retour chez mon oncle et ma tante. Fini la magie pendant deux longs mois et bonjour les corvées et les maltraitances à la moldue. Elles ne m'avaient vraiment pas manquées ... Pas plus que les Dursley en fait._

 _Et j'ai repris aussi la chasse aux hollows. Cela me fit le plus grand bien. Je me sens un peu rouillé après tout ce temps d'inactivité. J'ai reçu un appel d'Urahara, il passera bientôt en Angleterre. Voir un visage amical après tout ce temps en terrain hostile, tant ici qu'à Poudlard, me fera le plus grand bien._

* * *

 _Eté – 20 juillet 1992_

 _Malgré le fait que mes affaires sont toutes enfermées à double tour dans le placard sous l'escalier pour que je ne fasse pas de ma 'monstruosité' dans leur maison, j'ai pu faire tous mes devoirs. L'ancienne magie, celle qui m'a été octroyée par les dragons, par Nethierra, n'est pas détectable. Il ne me manque plus que la pratique mais ça, je ne peux pas en faire ici._

 _J'ai un petit problème que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résoudre en temps. J'ai presque plus de fioles de potion de sang. Et comble de l'ironie, la Tante Marge a décidé de passer quelques jours à Privet Drive pour mon plus grand malheur. Elle a la fâcheuse manie de vouloir me voir tout le temps quand elle est là. Elle veut pouvoir me surveiller. Pitié, Vénérables, faites que je trouve la force de supporter cette semaine qui s'annonce malgré ma future faiblesse et que je ne commette aucun meurtre. Cela ne pourrait m'apporter que des ennuis._

* * *

 _Eté – 28 juillet 1992_

 _Merci, Vénérables, la Tante Marge est partie ! Malgré la douleur, ce feu lancinant, dans ma gorge, j'ai pu tenir sous les insultes et les coups bas. Et l'avantage quand cette immonde créature est présente, c'est que je n'ai pas eu à faire beaucoup de corvées. Juste à être dans son champ de vision pour qu'elle puisse m'avoir à l'oeil, comme elle aime le dire. Autrement dit, je n'ai pas eu a beaucoup m'occuper des travaux d'extérieur sous un soleil de plomb ! Juste les fleurs au soir après les fortes chaleurs. Heureusement, mon endurance déjà fortement entamée en aurait pris un coup !_

 _Je n'ai fait essentiellement, une fois les corvées terminées, que dessiner ou discuter avec Hone Hona et Henry. J'ai eu quelques remarques désobligeantes sur mon goût artistique et mes dessins à nature trop fantastique, mais venant de leur part, cela ne compte pas. Ils sont juste jaloux que j'ai du talent, je parie._

 _Nouvelle ombre au tableau : un dîner important va se faire, comme par hasard, le jour de mon anniversaire ! Je peux oublier la journée où je vais me la couler, presque, douce. Ce sera du travail acharné pour moi afin que la maison, le jardin et la voiture soient parfaits pour accueillir les Mason. Les prochains jours s'annoncent durs. Et je n'ai toujours pas pu faire ma potion de sang ! Il va falloir absolument que je la prépare sinon cela va être un massacre. Je suis vraiment en train de tirer sur la corde. Comme à l'accoutumée chez les Dursley, en fait._

* * *

 _Eté – 31 juillet 1992_

 _Joyeux anniversaire Harry ... Non mais quel anniversaire de merde ! Je ne fais pas trop dans la vulgarité en général mais il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour définir cette journée !_

 _Faire les corvées pour rendre la maison impeccable. J'ai dû aussi m'occuper de la cave et du grenier même si je savais que les Mason n'allaient jamais y mettre les pieds. Il ne faut jamais chercher à comprendre les Dursley ... Impossible. Ou presque._

 _Dudley m'a un peu charrié parce que, pour une fois, monsieur le voyou a réussi à se rappeler de quelque chose ! Il s'est souvenu de mon anniversaire ! Je suis touché ! Il a pensé à moi ! Pas en bien mais il s'est souvenu de mon anniversaire ! Je devrais songer à lui envoyer une carte postale pour le sien, avec une mauvaise blague sorcière pour remettre les pendules à l'heure ... à méditer. C'est quand même un moldu, et avec les lois du secret magique..._

 _Jusque-là tout va ... bien. Oui, on peut dire cela comme ça pour une journée chez les Dursley._

 _Cela a tourné en soirée en enfer à partir du moment où j'ai du retourner dans ma chambre pour ne pas que les Mason se rendent compte de mon existence. Je devais littéralement prétendre ne pas exister ! Sympathique. Mais là encore, tout à fait normal._

 _Ce qui ne l'était pas en revanche, c'était la présence d'une créature sautillant sur mon matelas en poussant des cris de joie tellement elle semblait s'amuser. La créature était ... un elfe de maison. Dobby. Et il semblait être conditionné à s'auto-punir, j'ai dû l'immobiliser mais ma faiblesse de par mon manque et ma dure journée n'était pas là pour aider. Mais je devais encore attendre quelques heures que la potion repose avant d'en prendre une dose._

 _Dobby m'a informé qu'il allait se passer des choses horribles à Poudlard cette année, un complot, des événements terrifiants, ... Je me demande à quel point car je n'ai pas la même définition de ce genre de choses par rapport au commun des mortels. L'elfe m'a demandé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Comme si j'allais l'écouter. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas me faire chanter. Il n'avait rien pour que je lui en fasse la promesse de force. Quitte à choisir entre l'enfer à Privet Drive et l'enfer à Poudlard, je préfère clairement l'école de magie. Là au moins, j'ai un peu plus de liberté !_

 _Je m'étais allongé dans mon lit pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, épuisé. Cela a été une légère erreur de ma part. Dobby en a profité pour descendre. Il a fait voler le gâteau que ma tante avait préparé pour les Mason. Soit je promettais de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, soit il me causait des ennuis. J'ai refusé. Il a lâché le gâteau. J'ai réussi in extremis à le rattraper et à le remettre à sa place. Mais Oncle Vernon m'a vu. Je vais avoir des ennuis. Mais au moins, son dîner avec les Mason s'est bien passé._

 _J'ai du m'expliquer avec mon Oncle mais il n'a pas voulu croire à mon histoire d'elfe de maison trouble fête. Voilà qui n'est pas une surprise. Par contre, ce dont je ne m'attendais pas, c'était de l'arrivée d'un hibou du ministère m'annonçant que j'avais violé un décret sur l'usage de la magie en tant que mineur. Je vous demande pardon ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! C'est ce maudit elfe de maison ! Et maintenant que mon oncle sait parfaitement que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, je vais en baver, cela est sûr ! J'ai vu cette lueur dans son regard. Rien de trop malsain, rien que je n'ai déjà vu par le passé mais une chose est sûre : je vais déguster._

* * *

 _Eté – 12 août 1992_

 _En effet, j'ai dégusté et c'est loin d'être fini, je pense. Je dois toujours faire les corvées, encore plus de corvées. Toujours des corvées ... Cette famille n'a que cette idée fixe pour moi ! Je suis leur petit esclave. Heureusement, j'ai recouvert mes forces à temps parce que sinon, j'étais bon pour une syncope. Et ce n'est pas avec le maigre repas par jour que je reçois que je pourrais tenir. Surtout que je dois partager mes maigres rations avec ma chouette._

 _Pauvre Hedwige, elle a l'air aussi affamée que moi. J'ai envoyé un message à Urahara pour qu'il m'envoie de la nourriture pour elle. Des graines, n'importe quoi, mais qu'elle ne meure pas de faim... Moi, avec la potion en plus, je peux tenir. Et dans le pire des cas, je volerai discrètement de la nourriture !_

 _Oncle Vernon a mis récemment des barreaux à ma fenêtre. Je me demande d'où lui vient cette idée saugrenue. Sérieusement ? Comme si cela pourrait m'empêcher de partir pour retourner à Poudlard. Tu ne veux pas toi non plus que je retourne à Poudlard, hein ? Eh bien, moi, Harry James Potter, anciennement officier des forces armées du Seigneur Ecarlate, Chimère crainte et respectée, connu comme le Survivant dans le monde sorcier, je te jure que je vais retourner dans cette école de sorciers que tu le veuilles ou non ! J'ai cinquante-quatre ans, je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Et je prends mes décisions tout seul ! Non mais oh !_

 _..._

 _Maintenant que je me relis, j'ai l'impression de redevenir un enfant ... dans mon comportement du moins. Bon, eh bien, ce ne sera que plus facile pour m'intégrer cette année en classe. Enfin, j'espère. Avec Malfoy et sa bande d'un coté, Weasley de l'autre, et Snape en plein milieu du jeu de quilles, cela ne va pas être de la tarte !_

* * *

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez en maugréant contre les Dursley. C'était vraiment un véritable enfer qu'Harry vivait là-bas. Et lui n'avait rien vu à l'époque. Non mais quel idiot il avait été ! Savoir que le pauvre garçon devait travailler alors qu'il avait l'estomac vide ou presque, sans savoir ce qu'il aurait au prochain repas, quelle quantité, mais sachant déjà qu'il devrait la partager avec son familier ...

Il se frotta les yeux et partit se coucher. Il reprendrait la suite demain. Il avait encore toute une année à lire et quelque chose lui disait qu'il était encore loin d'être arrivé au bout de ses peines. Harry avait un passé si triste ... encore plus triste que le sien.


	28. Fuite et Violon

**Bonjour,**

 **Encore un nouveau chapitre. Pour ce dernier, je vous propose une musique apaisante, de préférence violon. Pour le coup, j'étais personnellement sur des morceaux tirés de Narnia.**

 **Relaxing Narnia Music de Aelinuilas.** **(Youtube)**

 **Bonne Lecture, et pour certains, bonne écoute.**

 **Memepotter952504**

* * *

 **Fuite et Violon**

 _Eté – 28 août 1992_

 _Je me suis enfui de chez les Dursley. Je loge dans le petit appartement avec Urahara. J'ignore par quel procédé cet homme a réussi mais il m'a remis ma lettre de Poudlard. Il m'étonnera toujours. Je pourrais faire mes courses demain. Je devrais juste me faire discret._

 _Enfin ... je respire un peu de liberté, cela fait du bien. Mais je sais que quand je retournerai à Privet Drive l'an prochain, je vais avoir de sérieux ennuis encore. Mais ce sera dans longtemps. J'ai le temps de voir venir et de décompresser. A supposer que les 'événements terrifiants' qui auront lieu à Poudlard me le permettent._

 _Je suis étrangement fatiguée. Sûrement le contre-coût de mon séjour chez les Dursley. Un peu comme l'an dernier. Je vais aller me coucher tôt._

* * *

 _Eté – 1er Septembre 1992_

 _Revenir à Poudlard n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Urahara m'a accompagné à King's Cross. Il n'était pas obligé mais la compagnie de ce japonais me rassure un peu. Cela me fait beaucoup de bien. Une discussion avec quelqu'un de mature que ne me juge pas au premier regard. Cela me manquait au quotidien._

 _Au moment où j'ai voulu traverser la barrière menant à la voie 9 3/4, je me suis retrouvé incapable de le faire. Le passage m'était bloqué. J'ai trouvé cela relativement étrange. J'ai étendu mes sens et j'ai ressenti une énergie étrange et pourtant familière. Je n'ai toutefois pas pu l'identifier ou la contourner. J'ai finalement raté mon train. Urahara m'a alors proposé de m'accompagner jusqu'en Ecosse. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé de faire le détour avant de retourner au Japon._

 _Cela m'a fait du bien de courir à nouveau. Et pas comme ces simples mortels ! La vitesse... Elle me manque ... J'ai utilisé mon zanpakuto pour transporter mes affaires, les rangeant dans mon espace intérieur, étonnant Urahara par ce fait. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je pouvais faire cela. Mais c'est tellement plus pratique quand on a beaucoup de choses à transporter. Avec les quelques hollows sur notre chemin, nous sommes arrivés au château en fin d'après-midi. Le train n'était pas encore arrivé en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Je pris alors le temps de me changer et de revêtir mon uniforme et j'ai attendu patiemment dans un coin reculé de la gare que le Poudlard Express n'arrive._

 _Personne n'a remarqué que je n'étais pas dans le train. Qui voudrait s'attarder sur moi ? Je ne suis qu'un serpentard pour la plupart, un futur mage noir que tout le monde évitait. Et pour les Serpentards eux-mêmes, eh bien, j'étais au mieux un enfant lambda et ils restaient indifférents, au pire l'ennemi de Malfoy et ils venaient me chercher des noises._

 _Nous avons un nouveau professeur de DCFM. Gilderoy Lockhart. Etrangement, je n'aime pas cette personne malgré ces airs avenants. Il y a quelque chose de ... faux ... en lui. Malgré ses nombreux livres qui pourraient attester de son sérieux, je n'arrive pas à me départir de ce sentiment. Je verrais en cours si cette impression persiste._

 _Sans surprise, Malfoy me voue toujours cette haine atroce ainsi que cette jalousie. Cela en est désespérant. Alors Snape, n'en parlons même pas ! Quand je pense que mes parents, que ma mère avait confiance en cet homme ... Ils ont décidé qu'il soit mon parrain mais dans son comportement, comment puis-je lui faire confiance et lui dire qui il est pour moi, ce que mes parents ont décidé. J'en viens presque à le haïr tellement ses regards noirs et glacials me font réagir à l'intérieur._

 _J'appréhende cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Entre Malfoy, Weasley et Snape, sans compter ces 'évenements terrifiants' que m'a annoncé cet elfe de malheur, je vais passer une année d'enfer entre ces murs. Et pas dans le bon sens de l'expression !_

 _Mais entre l'enfer de Poudlard et celui de Privet Drive, le choix est simple à faire et je ne le regrette pas. Ici, je suis bien plus libre qu'auprès de ma famille._

* * *

Severus posa le journal en soupirant. Cela devenait frustrant de le lire. Mais il fallait qu'il connaisse le fin mot de l'histoire. Il avisa l'heure et décida de remettre la suite à plus tard. Il ne lui restait que quinze minutes avant son prochain cours. Hors de question qu'il soit en retard, cela entacherait sa réputation. Il posa le livre sur sa table de salon et sortit de ses appartements pour surveiller des cornichons et, surtout, les empêcher de faire exploser le château.

* * *

Harry entra dans le domaine de Serpentard avec son sac de cours et traversa rapidement la salle commune. Hélas pas assez rapidement pour ne pas être remarqué.

« Eh ! Potter ! » siffla Malfoy. « Pourquoi Snape t'a à la bonne maintenant ? »

L'hybride avisa le ton agressif du Sang-Pur ainsi que la présence de ses deux gardes du corps favoris, un peu derrière lui. Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que tous attendaient une réponse.

« Pourquoi te répondrai-je, Malfoy ? » répondit-il, le visage impassible.

« Parce que je te le demande ! Et je peux t'y forcer ! »

« **Je vais me le faire ! »** s'exclama Henry.

« **Henry, la ferme !** » rétorqua Harry.

« Vraiment ? » continua-t-il envers le blond en relevant un sourcil. « Je serais curieux de savoir comment. Je ne suis plus aussi dépressif qu'il y a quelques mois et tu n'as absolument rien pour me faire chanter. »

« Tu crois cela ? »

Le vampire étendit ses sens et perçut les battements de coeur calmes. C'était un peu troublant. Mais il décida de bluffer. Tout ce que pourrait connaître cet humain à son sujet ne pouvait pas être si compromettant que cela.

« J'en suis certain. Mais comme tu sembles persuader du contraire. Vas-y, raconte. » Harry fit un large geste de la main pour désigner la salle commune. « Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu as sur moi. »

Il eut un rictus amusé en avisant le visage un peu moins sûr de lui de Malfoy après sa provocation.

« Alors ? »

 **« Il fait beaucoup moins le fier là ! »** ricana Henry.

 **« Henry, deux fois ! »**

 **« Okay, je la ferme... »**

« Eh bien, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais montré que tu savais jouer du violon ? Tu ne dois pas avoir de talent ! »

Les sourcils de l'hybride montèrent haut sur son visage, se cachant sous sa franche.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Sous prétexte que je n'ai jamais montré que je savais jouer d'un instrument, toi, tu juges que je ne sais pas en jouer et que je me cache. Ridicule. Je sais jouer du violon. Je n'ai juste jamais vu l'intérêt de le montrer à des gens qui me méprisent. En somme, tu n'as rien contre moi. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je devrais répondre à ta question. Si tu veux tant savoir la réponse, tu n'as qu'à demander à ton cher parrain... »

Harry continua son chemin vers sa chambre sans plus rien ajouter. Il entendit juste un cri de frustration très peu digne de Malfoy et il eut un sourire. Il referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant pour plus de sûreté et commença ses devoirs du jour. Mais avant, il soupira d'aise.

 **« Ca fait du bien de remettre ce morveux à sa place ! »** ricana Henry. **« Faudrait faire ça plus souvent ! »**

 **« Je te l'accorde, mon ami, »** sourit le semi-vampire. « **Mais n'oublions pas qu'il est le filleul de Severus au même titre que moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre certaines choses. Ne pas se laisser faire, je suis d'accord mais il ne faut pas non plus faire quelque chose d'irréparable. »**

 **« Comme si cela l'avait arrêté lui, »** fulmina le hollow.

 **« Henry ... je sais. Je suis toujours en colère pour cela mais nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. Il est détruit un point c'est tout. Tu sais que je ne m'attarde pas sur les choses qui ne peuvent plus changer. Allons de l'avant. »**

 **« Il payera pour son affront ! »**

 **« Severus lui fait déjà payer ses erreurs ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse, Henry ! Il agit comme un enfant pourri et gaté ! C'est tout ! Fin de la discussion ! »**

 **« Mais Harry ... »**

 **« Henry, j'ai dit 'stop' ! »** fit l'hybride, soudain glacial, alors que son regard rougeoyait dangereusement.

Le hollow soupira mais abandonna. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre son maître. Il devait se plier à sa décision et puis ... il n'avait pas envie de se faire botter les fesses, aujourd'hui.

Deux heures plus tard, pour se détendre un peu, Harry s'empara alors de son nouvel instrument et en testa alors les cordes. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait de la semaine. Il dut d'abord l'accorder. Puis, il se laissa entraîner au gré de son inspiration, faisant transparaître ses sentiments dans sa musique.

Soudain dans la salle commune, une jeune fille de quatrième demanda le silence.

« Shhhh ! » fit-elle brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Meg ? » demanda un autre élève.

« Ecoutez, » répondit-elle simplement.

Ainsi tout le monde se tut. Une douce mélodie, assourdie par l'éloignement et tous les murs qui la séparaient de la salle commune, se fit entendre. Lente, posée, réfléchie. Un sentiment d'apaisement se posa dans le coeur des Serpentards. Ils se firent tous plus sereins.

« Qui joue, à votre avis ? » demanda Daphnée Greengrass, curieuse.

« Potter, » répondit le préfet Harper. « Il a recommencé à jouer en début d'année. »

« Pourquoi tu dis 'recommencer' ? »

« Parce que l'an dernier, je ne l'ai pas entendu une seule fois. Et très peu l'année d'avant. Mais toujours dans sa chambre. J'ai découvert que c'était lui en début d'année. »

« Comment tu l'as découvert, préfet Harper ? » demanda alors Malfoy.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Malfoy. Et pas la peine de me menacer, c'est une demande du professeur Snape. Maintenant, laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille. Il ne demande qu'à avoir la paix. »

Le blond lança un regard noir au préfet tandis que les discussions reprenaient peu à peu. Mais il fut toujours possible à celui qui voulait l'écouter de tendre l'oreille. La douce mélodie d'Harry Potter berçait les coeurs et les apaisait. Ce jeune sorcier avait un talent avec cet instrument, personne ne pouvait le contester.


End file.
